Camp Rock Musical: Her Rock
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Senior year is almost over and all the Wildcats are planning for college. Things start out pretty well until...Maria and Axel decide they want Gabriella back in their lives and will do anything to get her even if it's not legal. Can the Wildcats protect her or will Maria and Axel finally get what they want?
1. Chapter 1 - The Family Meeting

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Nervous, Gabriella Torres was nervous. Her parents had just called a family meeting, and Gabriella had learned the hard way how horrible family meetings were. When she lived with Maria and Axel family meetings usually meant Maria did something wrong and tried to hide it, but then Axel found out and tried to find out who did it. Maria would blame it on her, and then her father would beat her until she was black and blue all over while her mother would stand there mouthing 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Now that Gabriella was older she knew Maria was never actually sorry.

Nobody knew that story. It was a secret she had kept to herself for years.

So now she sat on the couch with her sister Mitchie waiting anxiously for the news.

Connie and Steve came in and sat down on the love seat. "Thanks for coming girls. Now Gabriella since this is your first family meeting we will go over a few rules."

"I didn't do it," Gabriella said automatically. "Whatever it is I swear I didn't do it. Please don't hurt me."

"Gabriella, Honey, nobody is in trouble. Nobody is going to hurt you." Steve told her. "This isn't a meeting about punishing anyone. It just about serious subjects."

Connie and Steve were used to Gabriella's outbursts. They have become less frequent since they first adopted her, but every now and then something new would happen, and Gabriella would panic right away.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered looking down at her hands. "Continue."

"Well as you girls know your senior year is almost over. That means we need to discuss college. Have you girls gives any thought to it?"

"Julliard, of course. I've already filled out my application and sent it in. I'm just waiting to hear back."

"That's great, Honey. Now do you have a backup plan just in case you can't get into that one?" Connie asked.

"Yeah. I also sent one to U of A, so I can be close to home."

"Perfect. Gabriella, how about you? Have you given any thought to college?"

Gabriella shrugged and didn't speak. Connie and Steve knew by now it was a sign of her shutting down. They also knew because of her past the topic of college was going to be a tricky one.

"Honey, if you haven't that's ok. You can be honest. We just want to know." Connie said.

Steve knelt down in front of Gabriella. "If you don't want to go then we aren't going to force you. If you do want to go then we need to know which one you want to go to so we make sure we have enough money to send you."

Gabriella glared. "Why? Why would you spend your money to send me to an expensive college? Wouldn't you rather use that money on yourself? Daddy, you can buy a new guitar. I know your old one isn't working as well. Mommy, you could buy anything you wanted. You could have the latest and greatest cooking stuff and upgrade your bus to the latest, and greatest bus with all the high tech stuff. Why would you spend it on me!"

"Because we love you, Sweetie. We want you to have the best education possible." Connie said.

"You can spend it on yourself, and you'll be a lot happier."

"Gabriella," Steve said sternly. "Look at me, please."

Gabriella looked to Steve.

"We aren't Maria and Axel. You don't live with them anymore. When you're happy, it makes us happy. That's why we want to spend our money to make sure you get into the college of your dreams."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes, and she shook her head. "The second I tell you a school and the second you see the price you won't want me anymore. You'll send me right back to Maria and Axel!"

She stood up and ran out the door.

Connie and Steve sighed.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Mitchie asked.

"No. Let her go. She's going to Troy. He'll make her feel better." Steve said.

* * *

Steve was right. Gabriella arrived at Troy's house to see him in the backyard playing basketball with his dad. She smiled at the sight and instantly felt better. She slowly walked over.

Troy was just about the make a shot when he saw Gabriella in the distance. He looked to his dad. "Time out, Gabriella is here."

He ran over and picked her up, swinging her around. She squealed in giggles.

He set her down and kissed her forehead. "Hey, how's my favorite girl?"

She shrugged softly and looked back to the floor. Troy turned to look at his dad. "Can we have some time alone?"

"Sure. I'll be inside." Jack said and went inside.

Troy gently lifted Gabriella's chin to look at him. "What's going on, Angel?"

"I got into a fight with Connie and Steve."

"I'm sorry, Baby. May I ask what it was about?"

"College."

Troy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. He knew the topic was going to be a hard one for Gabriella since her mother abandon Gabriella because she didn't want to have to pay for Gabriella to go to college. "Baby, being honest with them is always the best way to handle these conversations."

"How do I do that?"

"Tell them the truth. Tell them the conversation about college is hard for you because of what happen with Maria. You can tell them that at this point in time you're not ready for college, and you'd like to wait. They will respect it."

"It's not just about Maria, Troy," Gabriella said softly.

"Then what else?"

"What Maria did to me is a big part of it, but…but the other reason is also that I don't want to go away." Her voice cracked, and tears filled her eyes. "I just got this family, it was only a few months ago that I was legally adopted and legally became a Torress. I don't want to leave home just yet."

"You have to tell Connie and Steve that, Brie. How else are they supposed to know? They aren't mind readers."

"I can't, Troy. They will be so disappointed in me." Gabriella sighed.

"No, they won't. They just want you to be honest."

"You should have heard them before, Troy. They want to pay for me, they want for me to go to college. They don't care about the cost, as long as I'm happy they will spend all the money in the world."

"So how is that a problem?" Troy asked.

"Because I don't want to go to college, Troy!" Gabriella cried out. "I'm not ready! I'm not even sure I still want to go to Stanford! I don't even know what I'm going to study!" She exhaled a deep breath and looked to the floor. "I used to be so sure. I knew exactly what I was going to study and exactly where I was going to study at."

"What happen?" Troy asked gently lifting her chin to look at him again.

"I was abandon for those choices," Gabriella whispered. "Now, because of that…I don't know what I want to do anymore."

Troy kissed her head. "Everything you just told me. Is what we need to tell Connie and Steve."

"I know but…" Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Wait, did you just say 'we'?"

"Of course. Remember when you finally told the reason why you were scared of Steve? You thought they would react badly, and they didn't. This will be the same thing. However, I know it will be easier for you if I'm there so let's go."

Gabriella smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "Let me run in and tell my Dad I'm leaving."

Gabriella nodded, and Troy ran inside.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to arrive back home together. They both got out of Troy's truck and went inside.

"Mom? Dad?" Gabriella called out.

Connie and Steve came running out. "Gabriella, Honey, you're home!" they both hugged her tightly.

"We are so sorry! Whatever we said to upset you, we didn't mean it. We are so sorry!" Connie said.

They pulled back, and Gabriella exhaled a deep breath. "I'm sorry too. I should have just been honest with you. But…I got scared."

"Would you like to go in the living room and talk about it?" Steve asked. "Troy is always welcome to come join us."

"Ok." Gabriella nodded.

They went into the living room and sat down Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Troy squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you both earlier. I just…I got scared and to hide it I tried getting mad and then I snapped."

"It's ok. We understand the subject of college is hard for you. We don't blame you." Steve said. "Just be honest with us, Princess. We will support whatever you decide to do."

Gabriella smiled when Steve called her "Princess." She was the biggest Daddy's Girl ever! Then she frowned. "I don't want to go to college. Maybe in a year or two I'll feel differently but right now…I'm not ready."

"Is this how you really feel or is this because you're scared to ask us for the money because of what Maria did?" Connie asked.

"What Maria did to me is a big part of it. But it's not the only reason." Gabriella answered.

"What's the other?"

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes, and she choked out. "I don't want to leave."

"Oh, Honey." Connie and Steve both knelt down in front of her and took her hands in theirs. "Baby, you have to understand that even IF you decided to go away, you would always be welcome back at any time. This is your home."

Gabriella sniffed and shook her head. "I don't mean like that. I mean…It was 6 months ago today that you guys signed the adoption papers and since I became a Torres. I just became a part of this family. I want to spend more time with you guys and get to know you all better. I…I don't want to be apart yet." Gabriella started to cry. "I don't want to leave you!"

Connie and Steve hugged Gabriella tightly. "No matter where you go, we will always be your parents, and we will always love you. You will always be welcomed back here with opened arms."

Gabriella sniffed. "I know you guys would pay any amount of money for me to go to college and be happy. I appreciate that more than I could put into words. But I would be a lot happier if I could just take a year off, decide what I want to do and spend time with my new family."

"Then that's what we shall do," Connie said. "We will not ask you about college again until you bring it up to us, deal?"

Gabriella nodded. "Deal, thank you."

They shared one more hug and pulled away.

"Thank you for being honest with us, Princess," Steve said.

"Thank Troy, I wasn't going to say anything," Gabriella said. "He's the one who convinced me to tell you guys the truth."

"Thank you, Troy. You always seem to be able to give Gabriella the confidence she needs to talk to us." Connie said.

Troy shrugged. "I just give her a push in the right direction. She did the rest."

"Speaking of which…" Gabriella inhaled a deep breath. Then she let it out. "There is something I should tell you guys."

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"Family meetings…they scare me."

"Why?"

"Family meetings at my old house would mean Marie did something, tried and failed at hiding it, and now Axel had to find out who did it. Maria always blamed it on me. Then Axel would beat me senseless. Maria would stand there whispering how sorry she was. I know now she wasn't actually sorry. But…" Gabriella shrugged. "Now Family Meetings are just another way to prepare me for getting beaten."

"That's why you panicked before we even started the conversation," Connie said.

Gabriella nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We understand now. I promise Family Meetings are just code for all four of us sitting down in the living room together discussing a serious topic. No one will ever be beaten or harmed in any way." Connie said.

Gabriella hugged them both tightly. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Princess, so much!" Steve said.

Troy smiled. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	2. Chapter 2 - The News

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

At school the next day everyone was sitting around eating lunch discussing college.

"Yale of course," Taylor said.

"U of A hoops all the way," Chad said.

"I think most of us are going to Julliard," Mitchie said. "I know I am, Kelsi you want to go there too. Right?"

"Yeah, it's been my dream." Kelsi nodded.

"What about you, Gabriella?" Chad asked. "Where are you going?"

Gabriella looked to all her friends looking at her waiting for an answer. She blushed and turned and buried her face.

Troy kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Hey, it's ok. It's our friends. They aren't going to hurt you or judge you. You can tell them the truth."

"Is this about Maria? I'm sorry, Gabriella. I forgot. I won't bring it up again." Chad said.

Gabriella looked and shook her head. "It's part of the reason. I'm taking a year off to figure out what I want to do. I'm not ready to go to college yet."

"Hey, can I do that?" Chad asked. "A whole year off, nothing but sleeping in and playing basketball? I'm in."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure I'll have to get a job, but no, Chad. You can't do it."

"Awww." Chad pouted.

Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled. Maybe this really would be a good summer.

* * *

That all changed one evening. Troy had to stay late after school. The last and final game of the season was coming up soon so Jack wanted everyone to have extra practice.

After it was over Troy wanted to spend some time with Gabriella. He went from the school right to Gabriella's house.

He got out of his car and smiled as he walked up to the front door. He knocked but then frowned when Connie opened the door only an inch and peeked her head out. "Oh…"

The door opened more. "Sorry, Troy, please come in."

Troy walked in and saw a stressed look on Connie's face. "Is everything ok, Mrs. Torres? Is this a bad time? I can come back later."

"No, don't be silly. Gabriella is up in her room."

Troy nodded still worried and headed to Gabriella's room. Her door was opened so he stood by the doorway. He saw her sitting at her desk doing some math homework, her best subject. At least he thought he was. He frowned deeper and became even more worried when Gabriella angrily erased something she had written down and then threw the pencil at the wall letting out an angry shriek. Now He was really worried. She hardly ever got angry.

"You know…" he started walking into the room, causing her to jump. "…I'm sure whatever that pencil did, he didn't deserve to be thrown at the wall."

Gabriella giggled. "Troy!"

She jumped up from her chair and rushed into his waiting arms hugging him tightly. He chuckled and hugged her tightly to his chest rubbing her back and kissing her hair. "Hey, Beautiful, why are you beating up pencils?"

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "I'm doing no such thing."

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the pencil that was just smashed into the wall." Troy teased.

Gabriella pulled away and walked over to the pencil and picked it up. As she did Troy walked over to her homework and looked on the sheet. She was on problem one, and that wasn't even finished, the entire page was covered with eraser marks. "Brie, how long have you been working on your math?"

Gabriella shrugged checking the wall for pencil marks. "I don't know, few hours why?"

"Just curious, I found it pretty easy this week," Troy said again, hoping to find out what was wrong.

"Yeah me too. Super easy." She turned to face him with a smile. "The pencil is fine, no harm done." Then she saw him looking at her homework and frowned. She quickly rushed over to the book and pulled it away closing it so he couldn't see it anymore. "Trying to snoop for answers?" she teased.

"No, trying to find out why you're so upset?"

"Me upset? What gave you that idea?"

"Your math paper, your best subject, has more eraser marks on it than actual writing. You've used your eraser so much it's been worn down to the point it's unusable." He said gently lifting her wrist with the hand that was holding the pencil in it."

"That's not mine; it's for a friend I'm helping." Gabriella lied moving both the pencil and school books from Troy's reach or wondering eyes.

"Brie, you're a terrible liar. What's going on?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I already gave you two reasons, but if you want a third, Connie looks just as stressed out as you do."

"I look stressed?" Gabriella asked as she finally stopped and looked at him.

Troy nodded. "Overwhelmingly stressed."

Gabriella sighed, and she dropped her shoulder letting her head drop to the floor too.

"Baby, I'd never push you to talk, but I'm worried, and I want you to know I'm here if you want to vent."

Gabriella looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Baby," Troy cooed. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's ok, whatever it is, it's ok. I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you. I won't let them. You're safe. I've got you."

He knew when he came to Gabriella the best thing to do was hug and comfort first ask questions later.

Gabriela buried her face into his chest and clung to his shirt as tight as she could. He rubbed her back and kissed her head over and over again.

* * *

After a few minutes, Gabriella looked up from his chest. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "What's going on, Brie?"

More tears filled her eyes as she tried to sniff them back.

"Baby, hey, what is it? Did you get into another fight with Connie or Steve?"

"No. No more fighting." Gabriella shook her head.

"Then what is wrong?"

"It's…It's Maria and Axel! They want me back!" Gabriella started to cry again.

Troy gasped and hugged Gabriella tighter.

"I don't understand," Troy said. "They can't get you back, Connie and Steve are legally your parents now. It was legally documented that Axel and Maria were abusive to you. Also, you're almost 18, you are legally old enough to live with whoever you want."

"Don't you think I know that!" Gabriella shrieked as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Maria and Axel don't care! We got a call from Shelly this morning. They want me back, and they don't care what it takes to do it! She was calling to warn us! There is no legal way to get me back, but that's not going to stop them, Troy! Our lawyer told Mom and Dad that they had to keep a close eye on me because Maria and Axel wouldn't hesitate to take me without my permission!"

"It's not going to happen!" Troy told her sternly. "I refuse to let you out of my sight until this is over. Maria and Axel will not hurt you again. I promise."

"That's what Daddy told me too." Gabriella sniffed softly.

"We love you, Gabriella. We're going to do whatever it takes to protect you." Troy promised.

"I'm scared, Troy. I'm scared."

"I know, Baby. I know." It's ok." He hugged her tighter and let her cry into him.

He didn't know how but he was going to make sure Gabriella was never touched or even seen by Maria or Axel ever again.

"Can you stay the night, please?" Gabriella begged. "I know it's a school night but…please?"

"I have to check with my mom and dad. You should check with yours." Troy said gently.

Gabriella started to cry and cling tighter to him.

"He's staying."

They both jumped and turned to the voice. It was Steve. "I spoke to your parents, Troy. I explained the situation, and they agreed to allow you to stay the night. Connie and I both agree you're welcome to stay the night anytime you want as long as it's ok with your parents."

"Thank you, Steve. Is there any news?" he asked.

"No, none. But we will keep you posted." Steve sighed and went to leave the room.

"Daddy!" Gabriella screamed and reached out to him.

Steve walked over to Gabriella. "I'm right here, you're safe."

Gabriella used one hand to cling to her father and the other to cling to Troy.

Steve sighed knowing she wasn't going to let either of them go anytime soon.

Troy sighed too and hugged Gabriella tighter to him. "We're going to get through this together. I promise."

Gabriella nodded against his chest. But deep down she was terrified.

* * *

At school the next day, Gabriella stuck to Troy's side like glue. It had taken almost an hour to pry Gabriella away from Steve so he could go to work.

During lunch, Troy knew he had to tell the others what was going on.

"Maria and Axel are back." Troy said. "They want full custody of Gabriella again."

"They can't do that." Taylor said. "It's legally documented that they were both abusive and not to mention Connie and Steve are legally her parents now."

"Exactly." Troy said. "We know that, but Gabriella got a call saying that they are looking for her and won't let anything stop them from getting her back, even the law." Troy said.

"You mean they plan on kid…" Taylor quickly put a hand on Chad's mouth knowing the word would only terrify Gabriella more.

"Yeah." Troy nodded.

"Is that why she's clinging to you and hasn't left your side all day?" Taylor asked

Troy nodded. "Steve and I both. It was a rough morning getting her to let go of Steve too. I promised she could cling to me all day if she let Steve go to work this morning. I'm keeping my promise."

Nobody said a word. Troy spoke up again. "Look, if for some reason I can't be with Gabriella I need to know you guys have my back. I need to know you guys will look out for her and protect her."

"Always." Taylor said.

"Of course, Man." Chad said. "She's like our sister. Nobody messes with our sister and gets away with it."

"It's not a good idea for Gabriella to be left alone until Maria and Axel are caught." Troy told them. "I don't think Gabriella has a problem with that."

"It's the best thing for her." Mitchie nodded. "Mom and Dad are even rearranging their hours so that one of them is always home when we get home from school and there in the morning before we leave for school."

"Good. Until Maria and Axel are caught none of us are going to leave Gabriella's side." Troy said. "Right?"

"Hey, we're what team?" Chad asked.

"Wildcats!"

Chad shook his head. "I was asking Gabriella."

Gabriella blushed and hid her face in Troy's shoulder. Then she mumbled "wildcat."

"I can't hear you." Chad said in a sing-song voice.

Gabriella looked up and smiled. "Wildcats!"

"That's better. What team?" he asked again.

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Getcha head in the game!"

They all laughed. Even Gabriella laughed. She knew that with her family and friends by her side maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N these first two chapter are just fillers to set up the story. I promise the drama will start in the next chapter. What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Final Basketball Game

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

That weekend was the big Basketball game. It was the last one of the season, it was the last one for the current Wildcat team before they graduated.

Gabriella normally sat with her friends and cheered Troy on. Today she sat in the middle of Steve and Connie. It was where she felt the safest. She still cheered Troy on as loud as she could.

During most games it was the Wildcats in the lead, but today was different. Today the Wildcats and the Knights were tied all the way through.

There was sixteen minutes left before the game was over. The next couple points were going to be the winning ones.

Everyone had taken a quick break in the locker rooms before they came out ready to win.

Gabriella felt her heart sink when one of the Knight players tackled Troy, knocking him to the ground. Chad helped him up but he didn't look too good. "Troy!" she called out.

"Right now I can hardly breathe." Troy told her as if it was just the two of them in the gym.

"You can do it, just know that I believe." Gabriella told him.

"That's all I really need."

After that Troy was feeling better so he went back to the game and in the end…WILDCATS WON!

Everyone cheered and celebrated the big win. Troy was lifted up and celebrated with the trophy in his hands. He kissed it and then held it up for everyone to see.

* * *

All the Wildcats quickly ran to shower and get ready because there was an after party at the Bolton house.

Steve and Gabriella were waiting in the gym for Troy, while Connie and Mitchie went to the bathroom.

Gabriella went over to the basketball on the floor and picked it up handing it to Steve. "Take a shot."

Steve laughed. "I can do a lot of things very well, but basketball is not one of them."

"It's easy. You stand in front of the basket…line up your shot and…" Gabriella threw the ball making a perfect shot.

"Whoa! Nice!" Steve smiled. "Where did you get so good at hoops?"

"Troy taught me."

"And you're not on the team why?"

Gabriella giggled. "I'm not that good, Daddy. Besides I didn't want to be."

"I think you're plenty good." Steve said.

"Just because I'm better than you doesn't mean I'm good enough to be on a team. I mean…let's face it, a monkey could play better than you."

"Oh really?" Steve smirked.

"Daddy…what are you thinking?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"I'm just thinking about how ticklish you are."

"Daddy no!"

Gabriella squealed and took off running around the gym. Steve ran after her. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around tickling her stomach.

Gabriella laughed and squirms in her father's arms.

"Here they are." a voice said.

Steve set Gabriella down and then quickly pulled Gabriella behind him.

Walking into the gym was one of the Knight players and Axel and Maria.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"These two asked me to take them to Gabriella. So I showed them." The student said.

"Look, these two are not legally allowed to be here or anywhere near Gabriella." Steve said. "Please go call the police."

"No way! They are paying me 100 dollars!" The student said.

"I'll double that if you call the police." Steve said.

"Nah, I'm good with the 100. Thanks anyway." The student stuffed the cash into his pocket and left the room.

Steve glared. "How dare you! Gabriella is finally happy and settled into her new home and you come crawling back wanting her back? That's not fair to Gabriella and you know it."

"Gabriella is ours. You've just been babysitting her until we could afford to take care of her." Maria said.

"Lies. We have legal documented proof that Gabriella is our daughter not yours." Steve said. "You have no right to be here. You need to leave now."

"We're not going anywhere without Gabriella!" Axel said. "Now kindly hand her over or we will be forced to take action."

"I'm not giving you a speck of dirt from the ground, none the less my daughter."

"Fine…"

Gabriella let out a blood-curdling scream when she felt someone grab her from behind causing Steve to turn, but just as he did he felt a pain in the back of his head and he fell to the floor. The last thing he heard was Gabriella screaming his name before blacking out.

* * *

"Wake up! Come on, Steve wake up!"

Steve groaned and opened his eyes. Connie, Mitchie, and Troy were all leaning over him. He shot up with a gasp. "Gabriella!" He groaned and laid back down as a wave of dizziness hit him. "Oh, my head."

"You were knocked out." Connie said. "I've already called the police. They are searching for Gabriella right now."

"What happen?" Mitchie asked.

"Someone from the West High school came in with Axel and Maria. He said they were paying him 100 dollars to lead them to Gabriella. I pulled Gabriella behind me. We fought for a little bit and then someone grabbed Gabriella from behind. I don't know who but I turned to stop them and the next thing I remember I was waking up to Connie's voice." Steve said. He sighed. "She's gone. They took her, and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. We're going to find her." Connie said. "Troy has sent her a few texts message already. We're going to find out where she is."

"She doesn't know where they are going. They won't tell her." Troy said checking his phone. But she said that she told them she was writing music so they won't suspect her talking to me. She's going to keep me posted and keep telling me where they are and if they stop and hopefully we will catch them before they get too far."

Steve sighed but nodded. He couldn't get rid of the feeling of guilt.

* * *

In the car when Gabriella she was sitting in the back seat and texting Troy every time she saw a road sign and told Troy where she was.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope. It's a surprise." Axel said.

"Why are we going to the airport?" Gabriella asked seeing road signs to the airport.

"You can be found too easily here. We need to get you as far away from those horrible people as we can." Maria said.

"Horrible people? You mean my mother and father?"

"We are your mother and father!" Axel growled. "They brainwashed you to believe otherwise."

"No. I know exactly who my mother and father are." Gabriella said. "It's not the two of you."

"Watch your mouth before I smack it," Axel warned.

Gabriella didn't speak after that. She looked back to her phone sending Troy a quick text tell him they were headed to the airport.

* * *

With Troy and the Torres family, they had gone home to wait for news. The police had come track the phones in case Gabriella tried to call.

Everyone was sitting on the couch with heads down feeling scared and upset.

When Troy's phone buzzed everyone jumped. Troy read the message. "They are going to the airport."

"Tell her the distract them as long as she can. We are on our way." One of the police officers said.

Troy responded to her message telling her the same thing.

* * *

After getting Troy's message, Gabriella decided to have some fun. They had just gotten their tickets and were checking a few bags.

"I'm hungry," she whined. "I want to eat."

"We will eat after our flight," Axel said. "We can't afford to stop."

"No." Gabriella stomped her foot. "I want to eat now!"

"Spoiled brat!" Axel growled. "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"No," Gabriella whined again. "I'm hungry. I want food now. Please."

"Just get her something fast so she stops whining," Maria said.

Axel growled and went over to a small coffee stand and got her a muffin.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Gabriella whined.

"We will go after we get on the plane," Maria said.

"No. I have to go now!" Gabriella whined.

"Too bad! You can hold it!" Axel yelled. "Now let's go!"

"How are you going to get past security?" Gabriella asked.

"We're not. We have a special friend helping us out. We're boarding without anyone knowing about it." Axel said.

Feeling a sense of panic Gabriella quickly sent Troy a text telling him what Axel had just told her.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked.

"Nothing. Writing music." Gabriella lied.

Axel grabbed the phone from her hands. "You little BRAT!" Axel growled. "You've told him everything!"

Gabriella didn't speak.

"There is only one thing left the do," Axel said and started to type. As he typed, he spoke out loud. "Dear Troy, I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused. Please tell the police and everyone else to stop following me and looking for me. I am perfectly happy with my mom and dad. I will miss you, but I think it's best if we stop seeing each other. I will be finding a lot cuter and hotter boys in my new home. Goodbye forever, Gabriella. Send."

"No!" Gabriella cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Texting with Troy, knowing he was aware of what was going on, telling the cops to help find her, it gave her strength and courage to standing up to them. Now that it was gone she was terrified. She started to cry. She could only help Troy didn't believe the message.

* * *

With Troy he read the breakup message and looked confused for a moment and then he looked to the others. "They caught her. They found her phone and took it from her. Axel sent me a breakup text."

"Send one back." The cop said. "Agree to the break up it will help Axel believe we've dropped the search. We will have a lead a lot faster."

Troy just looked at his phone.

"Send a secret message," Steve said. "One only Gabriella will understand that will help Gabriella understand it's a fake break-up."

Troy nodded and typed in a message. Then hit send. He exhaled a deep breath. "That was harder than I thought."

"You did the right thing," Maria said.

"I feel terrible."

"I do too," Steve said. "But trust me. We did the right thing."

Troy just sighed softly hoping Gabriella knew it was a fake break-up.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on the floor crying. Her phone beeped making her look to Axel.

"Oh look, Troy agrees," Axel said. He read the text out loud. "If that's really what you want then that's what you'll get. I'll miss you, but I know you'll be happier with your real family. Who knows, maybe this trip will be the start of something new."

Gabriella gasped softly. The last line she knew had to be a sign. But to keep Axel in the dark, she continued to cry.

"Let's go you useless brat!" Axel shouted. He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the ground and dragging her away.

Gabriella wasn't sure how but they managed to get onto a plane without anyone asking questions or stopping them.

"If I'm a useless brat why do you even want me!" Gabriella cried as Greg threw down into one of the seats.

"You're our daughter, Gabriella. We're going to be a family again, and it wasn't complete without you."

"What about Dana and her mom?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll still see them when I feel like it. Dana will come over and spend time with you too."

Gabriella just sighed. "And they were just ok with you leaving them for us?"

"Of course not, but I'm the father I'm the man I can do whatever I want."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed."

"Neither have you."

"Actually she has," Maria said. "Remember there was a time she couldn't be around either of us without having a panic attack. Now she's standing up to us."

"Yeah, that's not going to last long," Axel said. He sat down and buckled himself in. "Get comfortable, kid. We're going to be a while."

Gabriella sighed and buckled herself in and looked out the window. A lone tear slipped down her cheek. Axel had thrown her phone to the ground before they got on the plane. Her one last connection to Troy was gone. Now she was really scared.

* * *

It took a few hours but they finally landed, and Gabriella was dragged off the plane. They got into a car and started to drive.

"I don't have my phone or any other source of communication, will you please tell me where we are going?" Gabriella asked.

"Like I said it's a surprise," Axel smirked.

"You'll see soon enough."

Gabriella sighed and sat back in her seat looking out her window thinking of Troy.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	4. Chapter 4 - Life without Gabriella

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **I'm out of town so I'm posting early this week. All furture updates will be Sunday morning.**

* * *

Suddenly they pulled into a campground.

"Camp Rock? You're going to hide me at Camp Rock?" Gabriella asked. "Brown owns this place. He knows you aren't supposed to have me."

"Don't get your hopes up. This isn't Camp Rock, it's better."

Gabriella gasped. "Camp Star."

"You got it. It's where we met again, and it's where we're going to start our lives together." Axel smiled.

"We can't live here."

"Why not?" Maria asked. "They have everything we need to survive."

Gabriella sighed. She didn't like this, but she didn't know what to do or how to get away. She just hoped Troy found her soon.

* * *

Back at the Bolton household everyone was in the same spot waiting for news, or better yet, waiting for one of the cops to walk through the door with Gabriella by their side. One of the cops walked into the room.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What happen?" Steve asked as Connie and Mitchie started to cry.

"We were too late. By the time we got to the airport, they had already gotten a plane and taken off. They must have had help from the inside. They didn't even pass through security."

"Do you know where they were going?" Troy asked.

"No. The plane they used wasn't registered to take off or fly anywhere. Like I said…they had help from someone on the inside."

"Now what?" Steve asked. "We have to find her."

"We will keep looking! We will put up alerts on every TV channel, text every cell phone, post on every Facebook page. We will make sure Gabriella's face, Axel's face, and Maria's, face are all over everywhere. Then someone somewhere at some point will call and tell us where they are."

"So we just have to sit here playing without hands while Gabriella gets tormented!?" Steve cried.

"I'm sorry, Sir. There isn't anything else I can do." With that, the cop left.

Steve sighed. He pulled a crying Mitchie and Connie into his arms.

Troy sat there deep in thought. If they could figure out where Axel might take her, they could just go get her. But where would Axel take her?

* * *

That night Maria and Axel were sleeping. Gabriella sunk out of her cabin/room and found the office. She ran to the phone and grabbed it. She quickly started to dial a number when someone grabbed her wrist.

She gulped and looked over to see Axel.

"You are in major trouble…"

"Axel no!" Gabriella cried.

The next thing she knew she was knocked to the ground and pain surged through her entire body as Axel's fist and foot collided with different parts of her body until she finally blacked out.

* * *

Mitchie Torres sat on her bed with her guitar on her lap and her songbook in front of her. She strummed a few notes but couldn't think of any lyrics. Sighing softly she leaned her head back against the wall she had barely gotten any sleep the previous nights and she was exhausted.

It had been a few weeks, and there was still no sign of Gabriella or where she was being held.

The sound of the doorbell rang, causing her to groan.

"Mitchie, can you get that," Steve yelled.

Sighing Mitchie set her guitar on the bed and got up to get the door. Steve had been a mess. He was barely eating or sleeping. They were all a mess, but Steve couldn't stop blaming himself for this no matter how many time she or her mother told him it wasn't his fault.

She answered it to see all her friends from Camp Rock plus the members of Connect 3 standing there. She just looked at them and then looked at her feet. "I just want her to come home." She whispered.

They all quickly pulled her into a hug, hugging as tight as they could. Tears filled Mitchie's eyes as she repeated: "I just want her to come home."

With Mitchie still in their arms, they walked her back to her bedroom.

She pulled away and got back onto her bed.

"You working on another song for Opening Jam?" Tess asked, seeing everything on her bed.

Mitchie just shrugged. "I was just trying to write something, but no word came to mind."

"It's ok. It happens to the best of us. This is what all writer's like to call writer's block." Jason told her.

"You know, Mitchie, last summer when I was having trouble expressing my feelings to Dana my brothers told me to sing it. Maybe you can try that. I'm sure you're feeling a lot right now."

Mitchie shook her head and forced back tears. "I don't want to write."

"You don't have to," Peggy said. "We can do whatever you want ok."

Mitchie sighed and nodded.

"Are you hungry, would you like to go get lunch somewhere?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie shook her head.

"Is there any news?" Tess asked.

"No."

"Really? Nothing? Don't you think if she were alive they would have said something."

"Tess!" Caitlyn gasped.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Mitchie screamed tears instantly falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok." Shane said. He got onto the bed next to her and hugged her to his chest. "It's ok. You're right. She's not dead, she's alive, and she's fighting, and she's going to come home."

Mitchie snuggled into his arms. She felt so safe in his arms, but it made it even harder to fight the sleep. She didn't want to sleep, she knew it was going to be all nightmares so she fought the sleep with everything she had, she had done it all week, and it was starting to catch up with her.

"Why don't you go take a nap. We will wake you if we hear anything." Tess said.

Mitchie shook her head. "I'm not tired."

"You can barely keep your eyes open." She argued back.

"I'm not tired!" she growled.

"Stop, Tess, don't push," Peggy said.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we just sing for a bit? If Mitchie wants to join us, she can. But for now, just let her be." Shane said. He had an idea forming in the back of his mind.

Everyone got comfortable sitting on or gathered around the bed. Shane took Mitchie's guitar. He softly started to strum.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart What it means to know just who I am I think I finally found a better place to start No one ever seems to understand I need to try to get to where you are Could it be you're not that far?

Mitchie smiled softly as he sang. This was always going to be her favorite song of his. He never did admit it, but she knew deep down he had written it for her and about her. She softly started to sing along.

You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singing I need to find you Gotta find you, You're the missing piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you I gotta find you Oh yeah Yeah

Soon enough Mitchie's eyes fell closed, and they didn't open again. She had finally fallen asleep.

Tess smiled. "Nice work, Shane."

Shane shrugged and continued to strum the guitar knowing the peaceful sound was helping Mitchie sleep peacefully.

"Do you really believe she's coming home soon?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know. I hope so, for Mitchie's sake. She can't handle this much longer. None of them can. Even her parents are losing sleep, they're barely eating." Shane sighed. "That's why Connie called us. Mitchie has shut everyone else out. She hasn't spoken to anyone except for her parents."

"Hopefully she'll open up to us." Peggy said.

"No promises." Shane said.

They all just sighed and looked to Mitchie.

* * *

Connie and Steve sat in their room, on their bed. Steve was crying into Connie. Connie had cried the first few days and Steve comforted her. Now it was time for her to be there for him.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault. I should have ran. I should have called for help! I should have done something rather than just standing there!" Steve cried. "I shouldn't have put her behind me where I couldn't see her!"

"Steve, Honey, stop, please take a breath. It's not your fault. Running or screaming for help could have ended up worse. You don't know what Maria and Axel had planned. You were trying to protect Gabriella by moving her behind you! You had no idea what was going to happen." Connie said rubbing his back.

"I've worked so hard to gain her trust, Connie. I cut my beard, I cut my hair, I've also made sure neither get too long! Now one mistake, and it's gone!"

"Steve, you don't know that. You protected Gabriella I'm sure she still trusts you. You're her father!"

Steve cried and shook his head. "I'm the worst father in the world."

Connie sighed. "No, you're not. Gabriella nor Mitchie believe that!"

"I want her home." Steve cried. "I want our daughter to come home."

"I know, Baby. I do too."

They shared a hug and cried together hoping Gabriella would come home soon.

* * *

Over at the Bolton household, Troy was outside sitting on the ground with a basketball in his lap. He had tried playing but wasn't happening. The other Wildcats sat gathered around him trying to make small talk. He wasn't speaking a word to anyone.

He had made her a promise to protect her, and then lied to her. This was all his fault.

Troy suddenly stood and grabbed the ball and threw it as hard as he could at the fence. He let out a loud scream as he did so.

Then he did something he hadn't done yet, he dropped to his knees and let the tears falls. His friends gathered around hugging him close.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." He cried.

"No, it's not. You had no idea this would happen. None of us did." Taylor said.

"I promised I would protect her. I failed her!"

"You went to take a shower. Troy, you wouldn't have been any good to her if you had made her pass out from your sweaty stink." Chad said. "You went to take a shower. You made sure she was with Steve before you left her. You had no idea what was going to happen while you were gone. This isn't your fault." Chad said. "This isn't anyone's fault. I'm sure if Gabriella was here she'd be saying the same thing."

Troy sniffed softly. "Thanks, Chad."

"Anytime, Man. You ok?"

Troy shrugged. "No, but I won't be ok until she back in my arms where she belongs."

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned to Months, there was no sign of Gabriella anywhere. It was almost like she had vanished.

One after everyone was at the Torres house. A cop was over giving them an update. The boys were in the living room playing video games. Steve and Connie were at the kitchen table with coffee mugs as they spoke to the Police.

"I understand this is hard for you, but if there hasn't been any word on her by now, there is a good chance…"

"Stop it!" Steve growled. "You are not giving up on my daughter. You will keep looking until you find her! You will find her, and you will bring her home!"

"Sir, I'm sorry but we…"

"No!" Steve yelled. "NO!"

"Honey, take a deep breath. It's ok." Connie said. "We're not giving up. We're going to keep looking. If the police don't want to help us, then we will keep searching on our own."

Steve sighed and sat down. He over heard a conversation between the boys playing video games.

"Man, I can't find this alien anywhere!" Zeke said. "I've looked everywhere."

"Keep looking, Zeke." Chad said. "He might be hiding in plain sight, and nobody knows it."

CRASH!

Steve dropped his coffee mug, and Troy stood up quickly. "THAT'S IT!" they both yelled.

Troy ran over to the table. "We're trying to find Axel by thinking like a criminal. Axel isn't thinking like a criminal, he's thinking like a father."

"You're right Troy!" Steve said.

"I think I know where Gabriella is!" Troy said with a mile wide smile.

* * *

It had taken time, too much of it, if you asked Troy. But they finally arrived at their next location. Troy was told to wait at the Hospital with the Police went to check out their next clue.

Troy paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. "This is crazy! Why won't they let us go with them!"

"Because we're not trained to handle a situation like that. Besides Gabriella might not even be there." Connie said.

"What if she is? You know how she is terrified of men. That's going to be even worse now, and then you're just going to have a group of men storm in with guns and other weapons. That's not going to help her!"

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But this is what we were told to do, and we're not going to do anything that will make the cops angry or not trust us!" Connie said. "So just stop complaining."

Troy sighed but continue to pace.

"You're making me dizzy," Mitchie said. "Will you come sit down."

"No. I can't just sit there." Troy said.

Suddenly Connie's phone rang. Everyone froze as she answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Connie." Everyone watched her face waiting for a hint on what happen. "And?" she asked carefully. Connie nodded. "Ok, we will see you soon." Then she hung up.

"Well?" Mitchie asked.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Journey Home

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

 **Last time:**

"Hello? Yes, this is Connie." Everyone watched her face waiting for a hint on what happen. "And?" she asked carefully. Connie nodded. "Ok, we will see you soon." Then she hung up.

"Well?" Mitchie asked.

 **Now:**

"Troy was right, they found her at Camp Star."

They all screamed cheering and sharing a group hug crying tears of joy. They pulled away, and Connie wiped her eyes. "They said she's in rough shape, though, not just physically but mentally as well. They said it took them almost an hour just to get Gabriella to allow them near her. In the end, the only way to get close to her was to find a young man who Gabriella must have thought was Steve because she called out to him as 'daddy.' It's not just men she's scared of, it's women too."

Troy sighed.

"They don't know who she's going to trust when she gets here."

"She'll trust Troy," Mitchie said. "Won't she?"

"We don't know."

"Why wouldn't she?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. We won't know anything until they get here."

Troy sighed and went back to pacing.

Even after they arrived with Gabriella nobody was allowed near her until she was checked out.

* * *

Finally, her doctor came out.

"Family of Gabriella Montez?"

Everyone stood and faced the doctor.

"Is she going to be ok?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Physically she's going to be just fine." The doctor said. "Everything will heal in time."

"What's wrong with her," Troy asked.

"Her wrist is broken, shoulder had been pulled from the socket, sprained her knee, broken ribs, and lips was busted open. That's the worst of it. Her bruises are pretty bad, and all her cuts had been infected from not being taken care of. But It will all heal nicely. Her lip needed stitches, but they will dissolve on their own."

"Can we see her, please can we see her?" Troy begged.

"Please." Steve nodded.

The doctor sighed. "She is so terrified of people right now. You will all be able to see her but please not too many people at once. She was asking for her father and Troy."

"Take us to her," Steve said.

They followed the doctor down the hall until they arrived at the right room. "Please, try and keep her calm. If she gets upset, she might hurt herself further."

Everyone nodded and the doctor opened the door. Troy and Steve went in first.

Gabriella was sitting on the bed. Her arm was in a cast up to the bend of her arm and then a sling around her neck holding her shoulder in place. Her knee had a brace around it. Her lip had some small black lines from where the stitches were. If that wasn't bad enough, her eyes were both black and blue and swollen. She had bruises everywhere on her body. The fear on her face made Troy feel sick. "Baby," he spoke softly and gently.

"Princess?" Steve whispered.

She looked to their voices and gasped. She started to cry. She reached her arm out to them.

They both went over to her hugged her close.

She stopped crying, and they pulled away.

"I'm so happy you're home." Steve said. "I've missed you so much."

Gabriella pointed to his head. It took Steve a second to figure out what she was saying but then he realized the last she had seen of him he had been hit on the back of the head and knocked out.

Steve shook his head. "No. I'm perfectly fine." He kissed her head.

"Does she speak?" Connie asked the doctor from the doorway.

"She hasn't no." The doctor shook his head. "I was hoping seeing her family would spark something in her to cause her to speak."

"Don't worry, Sweetie. You're safe now. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again." Steve said.

Gabriella looked around and pointed to the doctor.

"It's ok, Baby girl. He's your doctor. He won't hurt you." Troy told her gently.

"Mommy and Mitchie are here to see you too." Steve said. "Do you want to see them?"

Gabriella nodded.

Connie and Mitchie walked over and went to the other side of Gabriella.

They both sat down on the bed.

"When can we take her home?" Steve asked turning to the doctor.

"Tomorrow. I'd like to keep her overnight just to make sure we haven't missed anything. You are all more than welcome to stay the night."

"We were planning on it." Troy said keeping his eyes on Gabriella.

The doctor just nodded and left.

Gabriella reached up and ran her hand up and down on Steve's stubble covered cheek.

"I made sure to keep it nice and short for when you came back." Steve said. "Is it too scratchy? I can shave it again if it is."

Gabriella shook her head. She pointed to Troy.

Troy chuckled. "She likes a little stubble. It tickles her."

"Good." He carefully and gently leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Will you please speak to us." Connie said. "We hate not being able to hear your voice."

Gabriella just looked down to her lap.

Everyone sighed softly. Troy took her good hand and kissed it gently. "When you're ready, Sweetie."

Gabriella looked up at him and nodded.

Troy reached forward and stroked her hair behind her ear.

Feeling relaxed and safe Gabriella laid back and let her head rest on her pillow. She closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

Troy continued to stroke her hair until her breathing evened out and he knew she had fallen asleep.

"You're so good with her." Steve said.

Troy just shrugged. "I don't know what I'm doing half the time. I just do what feels right. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."

"She trusts you, out of everyone in this room she trusts you the most." Steve said.

"Her trust with you grows every single day." Troy said, keeping his eyes on Gabriella. "It took me a few years to gain Gabriella's trust. It's been growing every day since. But there was a time when she didn't trust me at all. When we first met, she didn't trust any male over the age of 10."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had to work hard to get her to trust me enough to at least let me be her friends. But then like I said it grew every day since then."

"Good."

"She trusts you enough to be her father, and that's a big step for Gabriella. Not even my father has enough of her trust to take that role." Troy said. "Don't get discouraged just because she is so shut down right now. When she is ready she'll speak again. It's just going to take time."

"Why do you sound like you're speaking from experience?" Mitchie asked.

"I am. When I first met Gabriella she was shy and quiet like this. She didn't speak to anyone, not even Maria. We were friends for almost a year before she finally spoke."

"A year?" Connie gasped.

"I'm not saying this is going to be the same thing." Troy said quickly. "I just mean that once Gabriella was ready and she felt safe and comfortable, she'll speak. Right now she is feeling a lot of different things and I'm sure as much as having us here helps her feel safe she is still confused and scared because she is in an unknown location with doctors and people she has never met before. When we get back home, and things start to be familiar to her she'll get more comfortable, and she'll speak."

"I hope you're right, Troy." Connie said.

"Don't worry, I know Gabriella like I know my own name." Troy said.

"He's telling the truth. When I first met Gabriella at Camp Rock, she was terrified. She didn't speak a word. She just cried. Then Troy showed up and all of a sudden she was speaking again."

Troy nodded. "And she was in an unfamiliar location with people she didn't know. So it's just going to depend on how comfortable and safe Gabriella feels to get her talking again."

Everyone just looked to Gabriella sleeping peacefully wondering if Troy was right…they were hoping he was.

* * *

The next day Gabriella was allowed home. Gabriella still refused to speak. She stuck to Steve and Troy's side like glue.

Being at the airport almost gave Gabriella a panic attack. Gabriella froze at the doorway not even stepping inside. She was shaking and would only whimper if someone spoke to her.

Then before she knew what was happening Troy had her on his back with his hand on the back of her legs supporting her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Feel better?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Good girl."

They headed to security They got in line, and Gabriella became nervous.

Steve helped them remove their shoes and socks and other items that had to be checked through the scanner.

Troy helped keep Gabriella distracted by tickling her bare feet every few seconds making her giggle and squirm.

He stopped and didn't start again making Gabriella whine. Troy chuckled. "I'll do it again in a few minutes. It's almost our turn."

When Gabriella realized how close they were, she clung to him tighter and whimpered.

Troy stepped back letting the people behind him go so he could talk to Gabriella.

"Hey, baby you have to get off me for a second." He said trying to remove her hands.

That only made her want to hold on tighter. Her whimpers increased and she started to cry softly as she shook her head.

"Hey I'll pick you right back up I promise," he said. "No one will hurt you."

She shook her head still crying.

Steve walked over. "Hey, need help?"

Troy sighed. "She won't let me go."

Steve rubbed her back. "Come on, Princess. Let Troy go."

Gabriella shook her head.

Steve sighed. "Listen, this is what we're going to do. Mitchie and Mommy and have already gone through. They are getting our things and meeting us on the other side. I'll go first. Then you can go right after me. Then Troy will be right behind you, ok? As soon as you walk through the small machine, you can come cling to me, ok?"

Gabriella whimpered but nodded and slowly let go of Troy standing on her own two feet.

Steve took her hand, and Troy took her other. They led her over and then just like Steve told her, he went through the machine. Gabriella walked through the machine and waited till the man waved her through and then she ran into Steve's arms hiding her face.

He hugged her and kissed her face. "I'm so proud of you, Princess. I know it wasn't easy."

"I'm proud of you too." Troy rubbed her back. "You were so brave and I'm so proud of you."

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Do you want to stay with me or go back to Troy?" Steve asked.

Gabriella shrugged. The last thing she wanted was to pick between her father and Troy.

"Why don't you hop on my back and we will give Troy a break," Steve said.

Gabriella nodded. She moved and Steve helped her onto his back and then they caught up with Mitchie and Connie.

* * *

They made it to the gate. Now all they had to do was wait. Steve gently let Gabriella slide off his back and onto one of the chairs. He sat down in the seat next to her. Troy sat in the one on the other side.

He grabbed his phone so he and Gabriella could play games on it until it was time to board. When Troy turned to Gabriella he gasped. She was curled into a ball. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and her arms had wrapped around her legs. Her face was buried in her knees.

"Oh Brie, Sweetie, it's ok. You're safe." Troy said rubbing her back. He pulled her into his arms. "It's ok. You're safe. I'm right here. You're safe." He cooed gently. He let his hand slide under her shirt as he gently scratched her back to soothe her.

Slowly but surely Gabriella uncurled from her ball laying her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and continued to rub her back. "You're ok. I"m right here. Nobody can ever hurt you again. Troy cooed.

Gabriella relaxed under his touch. They stayed that way until it was time for the plane to board.

While they were waiting in line to board, Steve turned to Troy, who had Gabriella cuddled into his side.

"Since we booked this flight at last second. It was hard to get seats together. I'm going to try to get a seat with you and Gabriella. If I can't, I have a middle and a window seat together. Let Gabriella have the window seat, so she isn't scared sitting by a stranger."

Troy nodded. He knew Gabriella had been clinging to them both and she would be upset being away from Steve.

* * *

They finally got aboard the plane and Troy found their seats. He let Gabriella go in first and helped her get buckled in. He kissed her forehead and then sat down in the seat next to her.

After he had his seatbelt on he switched his phone to airplane mode and then turned to look at Gabriella. He gasped. She had gone back into her ball. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees.

"Hey, Baby Girl, it's ok. You're safe. I'm right here. Don't be scared." he lifted the armrest and pulled Gabriella into his side. He continued to scratch her back as she relaxed against him again. Slowly but surly she uncurled from her ball form. He was happy when her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Now they didn't have to worry about not being next to Steve.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	6. Chapter 6 - Protective Stance

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **I'm so sorry I didn't get a preview out this week. My family and I are in the process of getting ready to move again. So I've been super busy getting ready. But here is the story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It felt like forever, but they finally managed to get back to the Torres house.

"Home sweet home," Steve said. "Are you tired from the trip, would you like to take a nap?" He asked Gabriella. "The doctor said it would take time for you to get your energy and strength back."

Gabriella didn't answer she just looked around the house like it was her first time being inside it.

"If you don't want to sleep you don't have to," Connie said. "You can help me cook, or I'm sure you and your dad could make music together. That might be fun."

Gabriella didn't respond to them She just continued to look around.

"How about we watch your favorite movie?" Mitchie asked.

Everyone gasped when Gabriella sunk to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees.

Connie, Steve, and Mitchie all ran over to Gabriella to try and coax her from her ball. Troy, on the other hand, went over to the front door and locked it and even used the chained bolt, which had never been used before. Then he went over to the sliding glass, back doors and made sure that was locked, and he checked all the windows.

Once he was finished, he went over to Gabriella. He knelt down next to her and pulled her into his arms letting her lay in between his legs. He held her closely with one arm and rubbed her back gently with the other.

"It's ok, Angel. It's ok. You're safe. You're safe now. All the doors and windows are locked. Nobody can come in unless you want them to. It's ok. You're safe. I'm right here. All the door and windows are locked. Nobody can come in unless you want them to." He continued to soothe her and tell her everything was locked and nobody was getting in without her permission.

Sure enough, Gabriella uncurled and relaxed in Troy's arms. He kissed her hair and continued to rub her back.

"Troy, how did you do that?" Steve asked. "Since we first got her back at the hospital by the time it takes us to figure what she wants or needs you've already done it or given it to her."

Troy shrugged. "I just do what feels right. Besides, I'm just doing what I would want if I were in her shoes."

"It's more than that, Troy," Connie said. "She trusts you. It's like all she has to do is look at something or someone, and you know what she's thinking."

Troy smiled at that. "Of course I do. She's my Angel. We've been together for years, we've been best friends for longer than that. I just know Gabriella well enough to know what she wants and when she needs it."

"What do we do, Troy? How do we help her?" Steve asked.

"Same way you helped her before. Just listen to her, even if she isn't speaking. Pay attention to her facial expressions and body language. Most of the time you can tell what she's thinking by those two things alone. She will tell you how to help her if you just listen closely."

Troy carefully stood up taking Gabriella with him.

"Owie!" Gabriella cried out suddenly. One arm went to wrap around her ribs, and she instantly lifted her leg with the brace on her knee. She used Troy to balance on one foot. "Owie!"

"It's ok, Baby." Troy cooed. "Come sit down, and we will take care of those owies." He lifted her bridal style and walked over to the couch and set her down.

Taking off her shoes and socks he gently rested them on the footstool. He propped her foot up on pillows. Steve walked over with an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel. He gently laid it down on her knee.

Gabriella flinched at the cold touch. She whimpered.

"Shh, it's just cold. You're ok." Troy soothed. He took a seat next to her and pulled her into his side.

Connie came over with a glass of water and two small white pills. "Take these; they will help you." She handed Gabriella the water and the two white pills.

Gabriella took them and gave Connie back the water. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and snuggled into Troy.

Troy kissed her head and rubbed her back. It didn't take long for Gabriella fall into a deep sleep.

"You're staying here tonight, right Troy?" Steve asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't be anywhere else." Troy looked to the sleeping Angel in his arms so happy to finally have her back in his arms where she belonged.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella stirred softly and opened her eyes. She sat up carefully and looked around. She was home, she was safe, she was away from Axel and Maria.

"Morning Angel."

She jumped and looked down to realize she had fallen asleep on Troy's chest. She blushed.

He chuckled. "It's ok. I didn't mind."

She laid back down resting her head on his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. "Ready to get up?"

She shook her head.

"Ok. We can stay like this for a little longer."

* * *

After a few minutes of snuggling, they both decided to get up and get dressed. They headed to the kitchen. Nobody was in the kitchen so they went into the living room.

Gabriella froze, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw two strangers sitting on the couch sipping coffee. She whimpered and recoiled herself into Troy's arms.

"It's ok. You're safe. I'm right here." He soothed. "What's going on?" he asked. He slowly and carefully led Gabriella over to the other couch and sat down.

Connie and Steve turned to look at them. "Troy, Gabriella, this is Ashley Green and Jade Jefferson. They are the lawyer and cop working on Gabriella case." Connie said.

"What are they doing here?" Troy asked with a slight growl.

"We need to get a statement from Gabriella about what happen. We also need information on where Axel and Maria might be."

"You haven't found them?" Steve gasped.

"No. When we found Gabriella, she was alone. I'm sure they've noticed she is gone so we need to find them before they find Gabriella again. They found her once, and there is nothing to stop them from…"

"Stop!" Troy yelled.

Everyone looked to see why he had screamed. Gabriella had curled herself into a ball again. Her knees were up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face was buried in her knees.

"What is she doing?" Jade asked.

"I've never seen this before." Ashley nodded.

"She's been doing it since we brought her back home," Connie said. "We don't know what it is either."

"It's her protective stance," Troy said. "When Gabriella feels scared or threatened she goes into this ball to protect herself from harm. I'm sure she got used to doing it being with Axel and Maria, and now it's like second nature."

"How do you know?" Ashley asked.

"Troy can read Gabriella better than anyone I've ever met," Steve said. "He's been the only one able to get her out of her ball."

"Thanks to you two, Gabriella feels scared and you pretty much just told her that Maria and Axel were going to hurt her again. I'm not surprised she curled up like this." Troy said.

"We didn't mean to upset her. We just need answers if we're going to help her." Ashley said.

"That's not going to happen." Troy said. He pulled Gabriella into his arms and gently let his hand slid up her shirt and gently and lightly scratched her back. "Gabriella has been refusing to speak since we got her back. You're not getting any information out of her today."

"It's her first day home. Can't you give her a few days to settle before harassing her with questions." Steve said. He smiled when he saw Gabriella uncurl herself and snuggle deeper into Troy's chest.

Troy kissed her head and continued to rub her back. She carefully sat up next to Troy.

"The longer she refuses to speak the better chance we have of Axel and Maria grabbing her again. This time, we might not be able to find her." Jade said.

Gabriella started screaming.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok. You're safe. You're safe." Troy soothed. "You're safe."

Gabriella pulled away from everyone and ran out of the living room and headed to the front door.

"Gabriella stop!" Steve cried out. "Don't leave."

Gabriella sunk down to her knees and went into her "protective stance" this time she rocked back and forth.

"Look what you did!" Steve yelled. "I want you out of my house right now."

"We need information from her," Jade said.

"We aren't getting any information from her today. Steve is right, let's give her a few days to settle and then when she is ready she'll tell us everything." Ashley said.

"Fine, but don't forget what I said," Jade said. "The longer she goes without speaking…"

"Don't!" Troy growled. He knelt down trying to comfort Gabriella, but this time, she was flinching and pulling away every time he tried to touch her. "Don't you dare repeat it. What you just said is going to haunt Gabriella until they are caught. You can leave now."

Ashley and Jade left the house. Steve went and locked the door behind him. "They are gone. They aren't coming back."

Hearing that Gabriella slowly allowed Troy to touch her and soothe her until she uncurled.

"That could have gone better." Connie sighed. "I hate to say this but Jade…"

"Don't," Steve said. "Jade was not right. She is wrong because this time Troy and I are going to make sure she never leaves our sight again. If we see them, I'm going to knock them both out before they can even touch her."

Connie sighed. "When is she going to speak to us?"

"I don't know. When she is ready, I guess."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know." Steve sighed.

Sighing with him Connie spoke "I'm going to make a phone call." with that she left the room.

"Is she ok, Troy?" Steve asked.

Troy nodded. "She's calmed down. I think she's just shaken up now."

"You know her better than anyone else. When will she talk again?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know the more we push for her to speak the more she'll pull away."

Steve sat down next to Troy and gently rubbed Gabriella's back. "I'm not going to force you to speak. When you're ready, you'll speak. But will you do me a favor and just nod or shake your head to answer my questions?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you in pain?"

Gabriella nodded once more.

"Would you like more pain medicine?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Would you like anything?"

Shaking her head, Gabriella quickly reached and grabbed Steve's pant leg. Steve smiled and took her hand in his. "I'm not going anywhere. Would you like to move to the couch? It will be a lot more comfortable."

After a quick nod, Steve and Troy helped Gabriella stand and moved her onto the couch with her leg out and propped up again.

"Why don't I go find Mitchie and you guys can watch your favorite movie?" Steve asked.

Gabriella shook her head and reached her good arm out to him. She whimpered softly.

Steve went over and sat on the other side of her. "I'm right here, Princess. You're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Gabriella relaxed as Troy and Steve rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her.

* * *

Connie walked in a few minutes later. Gabriella had fallen asleep across Troy and Steve's laps. As they rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"I just got off the phone with Gabriella's doctor. She gave me the number of a physiatrist. I called her and explained Gabriella's situation. She told me we need to be really careful."

"We know that," Steve said. "We didn't need a doctor to tell us that."

"No, I mean, extremely, super, careful with Gabriella. We need to be careful of the people we allow to be near her, and we need to be careful of the situations we put her in. The Doctor told me that Gabriella's "protective stance" it's not that dangerous right now. But she warned that if Gabriella continues to feel the need to go to a safe place like that, she will pull herself so far inside herself we won't be able to reach her."

"You mean she'll be catatonic?" Troy gasped.

"Yes. So until Gabriella is less skittish and fearful I think it's best if we keep her home, and only family, plus you Troy can be near her."

"What about the other Wildcats?" Troy said. "Gabriella needs her friends."

"If she wants them she can see them, but the choice of who she sees and when needs to be up to her."

Troy sighed but nodded. "Ok. I'll call my parents and let them know I'll be staying here for a while."

"I think it's for the best," Steve said. "Gabriella will have a panic attack if you leave her right now."

"She also told me that we can't allow anyone into this house without at least warning Gabriella first. She explained it to me as this being Gabriella's safe place. It's her home. Gabriella needs to feel safe in her own home. If we have strangers, come in and harassing her or upset her it might cause her to start to fear being at home. So if Ashley or Jade call back we need to meet with them somewhere outside this house. This is Gabriella's safe place and nobody is going to come in unless Gabriella says so."

Steve and Troy nodded. They were going to do whatever it took to make sure Gabriella felt safe. Maybe once she was feeling safe again she'd start talking. At least that was their hope.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Day with Ashley

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

That's how it stayed for the next few days. Gabriella clung to Troy and Steve like lifelines.

From the second she woke up in the morning until the time she went to sleep at night she stayed close to both Troy and Steve and got very upset whenever one of them had to leave her for a long period of time.

Troy had thought Gabriella would be upset but staying at home all the time and not leaving the house, but he was quite surprised when he realized she seemed to like it.

* * *

One evening Troy left the bathroom after getting changed into sweats and a t-shirt and brushing his teeth. Gabriella was on her bed cuddled into Steve's side.

Troy walked over to the bed and got in pulling Gabriella into his side.

"I'll let you two get some sleep," Steve said.

Suddenly Gabriella grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Threatened me."

Both Steve and Troy were shocked by the whispered voice. It was so soft they weren't even sure she had spoken.

"Did you hear that?" Steve asked.

Troy nodded and looked to Gabriella. "What did you say, Baby girl?"

"Threatened me," Gabriella spoke in the same soft voice.

Troy moved his face a little closer to her's so he could hear her. "One more time, Baby."

Gabriella repeated it once more.

"Axel and Maria?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"They threatened you?" Troy confirmed. "Is that why you won't talk to Ashley and Jade because Axel and Maria threatened you?"

Gabriella nodded. "Kill me."

"They are not going to kill you. Steve and I would never let that happen." Troy said. "I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you."

Gabriella just sighed. She didn't speak again.

Troy and Steve both sighed too.

"Baby, it's important for you to talk to Ashley and Jade so we can get you justice. If you want Maria and Axel to pay for what they've done to you, you need to speak up and tell Ashley and Jade what happen." Steve told her.

"Not nice," Gabriella said looking to her lap. "Jade, not nice."

"She was a bit pushy, but she only wants to help you."

Gabriella shook her head.

"Would you feel better just talking to Ashley?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Nice."

"Ashley was very nice." Troy nodded.

"She is your lawyer. You don't have to speak to any cops without a lawyer present. So if you'd rather just speak and meet with Ashley, we can do that." Steve said.

"No home," Gabriella said.

"What does that mean?" Steve asked.

"I think she's confirming what Connie had said the other day. This home is Gabriella's safe place. She needs to feel safe here. If we bring Ashley and Jade back into her safe place, it will no longer feel safe to her. She doesn't want Ashley or Jade back in her home." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. "No Home."

"Ok. That's what we will do. Connie and I will make some calls and see about meeting her somewhere else. Anything else?" Steve asked. "I want you to feel as safe and comfortable as possible."

Gabriella tightened her grip on his hand. "Stay."

Steve smiled and knelt down by her side. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well Baby girl."

Gabriella looked to Troy. "Stay T."

"Always." Troy kissed her head and helped her lay on her back with one arm wrapped around her back holding her close.

Gabriella closed her eyes feeling safe and content with both her father and Troy there.

* * *

After that Gabriella started to speak again little by little. It was never loudly and always just barely above a whisper, but Troy was always able to hear and understand her even when Connie, Steve, and Mitchie couldn't.

* * *

One morning it was time for their meeting with Ashley. Gabriella clung to Steve and Troy the entire way to her office. She refused to let them go.

They arrived right on time. Ashley opened the door and smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"It was Gabriella's idea," Steve said. "She said she was ready."

"That's who I am thanking. I know it's not easy to talk about what you went through. She is taking a huge leap and trusting me, so I am thanking her for it." Ashley said. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry. I haven't had lunch yet. Did you all eat?"

"No," Troy answered. "We didn't have time to stop."

"Well then let's go eat," Ashley said. She moved from her office and started to walk out of the building.

"What?" Connie asked. "I thought we were going to…"

"Don't we have to have our meeting?" Steve asked.

"We will. But I'm really hungry. I work best after I have some food in my belly." Ashley said with a smile. "Come on." Ashley continued to walk not bothering to explain.

Still shocked and confused Connie, Steve, and Mitchie followed Ashley out of the building. Troy knew what she was doing, and he was very grateful.

They stopped right outside the building. "Gabriella, what's your favorite food?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella, still feeling scared, hid her face and whimpered softly.

"Gabriella likes Pizza, Margarita Pizza to be exact," Troy answered.

"Ok…hmmm…." Ashley looked around. "There is a pizza place not too far from here. Why don't you guys follow me."

"Ok. If you really want to eat right now, then I guess we can get some food first." Connie said.

"We will get our car and meet you in front of the building and go from there," Steve said.

"Perfect," Ashley said.

Troy knew they were both still confused. Troy smiled and mouth a "thank you" to Ashley.

Ashley just smiled and nodded softly.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to where they were going. They went inside, were seated, and gave their orders.

Gabriella sat in the middle of Troy and Steve and refused to give Ashley any eye contact.

"How has Gabriella been since our last meeting?" Ashley asked.

"As good as can be I suppose," Connie said.

"She's talking again," Mitchie said happily. "It's soft and it's only a few words, but she's speaking to us again."

Gabriella smiled softly at the excitement in Mitchie's voice. It made her feel better knowing how happy it made Mitchie to hear her voice. Axel and Maria wouldn't agree.

"That's great! Has she gone back into her protective shell at all?"

"A few times. Troy has always been able to get her out of it, though." Steve said.

"Good. That's very good. She's making progress already. It's very small, but it's progress none the less. The fact that she is here right now is progress on its own."

"But she's not talking anymore, and she's practically avoiding you." Connie sighed.

"I'm not worried." Ashley smiled. "When Gabriella is really ready she'll give me her full attention."

"I don't know," Connie said.

"That's ok. Because I do." Ashley said. "I need for you guys to trust me. I know what I'm doing seems a little…unorthodox but I promise I have my reasons for doing what I am doing."

"If we trust her, Gabriella will trust her." Troy said. "It's how I got her to trust the other Wildcats. Gabriella saw how much I trusted them and how nice they were and Gabriella was able to trust them too."

Connie, Steve, and Mitchie didn't say anything after that. So far they were having a hard time trusting Ashley.

* * *

As their pizza came, everyone started to eat. Gabriella picked at her food. She would pick little mouse size pieces of the cheese and eat it.

"Has there been any news on Axel and Maria?" Connie asked.

Gabriella flinched and instantly her tiny appetite was gone. "T, full," Gabriella whispered so softly almost nobody heard her.

Troy smiled gently and rubbed her back. "It's ok. We can take it home, and you can eat it when you're hungry again, ok?"

She nodded.

"No. We are still searching for them." Ashley said. "But I don't want you to worry. What Jade said isn't true. If we need to, we can put guards on Gabriella, to protect her. No matter how long it takes Maria and Axel will never get their hands on Gabriella ever again."

Connie just sighed.

"Thank you for the offer, but we don't need guards," Troy said. "To be honest, I think they would scare Gabriella more than help her."

"I agree. But just know it is an option."

They all finished eating, and Ashley paid the check.

"It's a beautiful day, what do you say we go for a walk around the park or just go sit outside at the park and enjoy it." Ashley offered.

"Shouldn't we get back to your office and start this meeting?" Steve said.

"We will get to that. What do you say, Gabriella, would you like to go to the park?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella nodded staying tucked into Troy's side.

"Let's go. You guys can follow me in your car again if you'd like." With that, Ashley headed to her car.

"What is she up to?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea. But she better not be charging us by the hour. We can't afford that." Connie said with a sigh.

"Shouldn't this be about what Gabriella likes to do, not what she feels like doing at the moment?" Mitchie asked.

"You would think so." Connie nodded.

"Just trust her," Troy said. "She knows what's she's doing."

They all headed to the car and followed Ashley to the park.

* * *

They got to the park and Ashley led them over to a picnic table, and everyone sat down.

"I love when the weather is nice like this. I don't often get to go outside and enjoy it. But this is just beautiful. Clear blue skies, not a rainy cloud in sight. It's not too hot or too cold." Ashley said.

"Are we really going to just sit here and talk about the weather?" Connie asked.

"What else would you like to talk about?" Ashley asked.

"How about my daughter? The whole reason we are here!" Connie snapped.

Gabriella flinched and whimpered. She turned and hid her face in Troy's shoulder. "T, help."

"Shhh." Troy soothed. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I'm right here. You're safe."

"Connie, screaming isn't going to help anyone," Steve said.

"Well, apparently this woman isn't going to help Gabriella either. So we're wasting time and Gabriella is only getting more and more upset."

"The only one upsetting Gabriella right now is you," Troy said.

"You really don't think I've helped Gabriella at all since we first got here?" Ashley asked. "Can you really not see it?"

"I don't understand," Connie said. "See what?"

"If you would calm down and look at your daughter then you'll see what I'm talking about."

Connie inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She looked over to Gabriella.

Gabriella was sitting in the middle of Steve and Troy with her hands placed nicely in her lap. She was looking at Ashley and Connie when they would speak.

"Think about what Gabriella was like when you first came up to my office," Ashley said. "Compared to how she is now…can you see a difference now?"

"A little, but…"

"No. There are no buts. Can you see the difference?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then please stop telling me how to do my job. I promise you'll see why I'm doing this soon. At the same time, you are right. We should start talking a little bit about why we are here."

Gabriella shook her head.

"It's ok. For right now I just have a question to ask you. You can just nod or shake your head. You don't need to speak." Ashley said.

Gabriella nodded.

"There is a new type of service dog available for victims of abuse. They allow the dog to sit with the victim while in the courtroom to make facing their abuser a little easier for them. It would be free or charge if you're interested."

"No, thank you," Troy said.

"Troy, we should let Gabriella answer that," Connie said.

"She doesn't need a guard dog. I'll bite anyone who comes near her." Troy suddenly got down on his hands and knees and started to bark and run around in a circle.

Gabriella instantly burst into giggles.

"Troy!" Connie gasped. "What are you doing?"

Troy didn't answer he carefully sat up putting his hands on Gabriella's knees and playfully sniffing her.

Gabriella giggled harder. "Troy, that tickles!"

"Troy Bolton, stop it this instant," Connie ordered. She looked to Ashley. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Don't be sorry."

"But he's…"

"What did I say about the buts? No more of them." Ashley said. "Look at your daughter right now. This is what I've been trying to get you guys to see from the beginning."

Connie looked to Gabriella. Gabriella was laughing and squirming in her seat as Troy continued to act like a dog and "attack" her. She continued to speak to tell Troy his actions were tickling her. She was relaxed and at ease.

"Now do you see it?" Ashley asked.

Connie nodded.

"When Gabriella first walked into my office she was hiding in both Steve and Troy's side. She didn't make eye contact with anyone, and she refused to speak a word. I knew getting her out of the office would help a little. She started to relax after we ate and just stayed close to Troy. Now she is laughing, speaking, and feeling 100% relaxed and comfortable. Was it unprofessional of me to talk about how hungry I was and how I hadn't had anything to eat and then drag you all along with me as I ate my lunch? Yeah, I'm sure it was. Is it unprofessional of Troy to be crawling around on the floor and acting like a dog at an important meeting like this? Yeah, it is. But let me ask you one more question. Is it unprofessional of me to do everything in my power to make sure my client feels 100% comfortable and safe and relaxed before we force her to talk about an upsetting, terrifying, moment in her life?"

Nobody spoke.

"That's what I thought. I've had this all planned out since before you arrived this morning." Ashley said. "I didn't plan on Troy acting like a dog, but it worked to my advantage."

Troy stood up and dusted the dirt from his pants. His mother was going to kill him for getting his nice dress clothes dirty, but he didn't care. He took his seat back next to Gabriella.

"You're not a dog," Gabriella said. "You're a Wildcat. A Wildcat is a lot more protective of their family than a dog."

Troy just smirked.

"Before you even think about crawling around now and acting like a cat we really do need to get started," Ashley said with a chuckle. "So, Gabriella do you want a service dog?"

"No. I just want Daddy and Troy." Gabriella said.

"Ok. Now, why don't you tell me what happen?"

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Then she didn't speak.

"Please, If I'm going to help you I need to know as much information as I can."

Gabriella didn't speak.

"Why don't you start with what happen after you lost contact with Troy? I can get the rest of the information from your family."

Gabriella didn't say a word.

Ashley sighed softly.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	8. Chapter 8 - The New Plan

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **I'm sorry this is late! It was a busy day.**

* * *

"Why don't you start with what happen after you lost contact with Troy? I can get the rest of the information from your family."

Gabriella didn't say a word.

Ashley sighed softly. "Gabriella, Sweetie, I know this is scary. I know it's hard but the more information you give me, the easier it will be to get justice for you."

"It's ok, Baby Girl. You're safe. I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you." Troy said. He put his hand, the back of her shirt and gently scratched her back to soothe her.

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "We went camping Star. They said it was going to be our new home. It was how we were reunited, so it was only fitting that it's where we lived."

"Good. Gabriella. Keep going." Ashley said.

"My first night there I tried to call Troy and get help. I found the main office and got to the phone. Axel caught me before I could even dial the number."

"What happen once he caught you?" Ashley asked gently. "Were you punished?"

She carefully nodded. "Lots and lots of pain," she whispered looking down to her hand.

"What did he do to you?" Ashley asked.

"He beat me. He beat me till I couldn't move. I spent the night on the floor in the office because I was too weak to move. After that I kept trying to run away, I kept trying to get help. I kept getting caught and beaten. So one day they decided to chain me to my bed so I couldn't run away anymore."

"Did the beating stop after that?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "They beat me every time they brought in my food. I got a beating and my meal at one time. If that wasn't bad enough, they brought him back."

"Brought who back?" Ashley asked.

Troy gasped. "No."

Gabriella nodded. "His beard was just as long, if not longer as I remembered it to be."

"Who is she talking about?" Ashley asked.

"A friend of Axel's," Troy answered. "He's the reason Gabriella is terrified of men with long beards."

"Who is?"

Troy shrugged. "I never found out his name."

"He was my new punishment. If I didn't behave, they sent him in." Gabriella spoke again. "He was allowed to do whatever he wanted to me. They didn't care."

"What did he do to you, Gabriella?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella didn't speak.

"Gabriella, Honey, I need you to tell me the truth. Did this man touch you?" Ashley said a little more sternly.

That was all it took for Gabriella to curl up into her protective ball.

"No. Of course not." Connie said quickly. "Maria and Axel may not have been the best of parents to Gabriella, but they would never allow another man to…no!"

"We don't know that," Ashley said. "It's very possible."

Connie covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Steve hugged his wife as tears filled his own eyes.

Mitchie was crying softly as she shook her head.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's back. "Please, Baby Girl, you have to tell us the truth. Just a yes or no answer."

"Don't push too much, Troy," Steve said. "Remember what Connie said."

Troy nodded. He laid his head on her's. "Shhhh." he soothed. You're safe. I'm right here. Please, can you just nod or shake your head to answer the question."

Gabriella didn't respond.

"My beard." Steve gasped. "Remember in the hospital she was feeling it. Does that mean he did?"

"No." Troy shook his head. "It was her way of letting you know she was happy you kept it short that whole time."

"Did the doctor mention doing any kind of tests that would confirm or deny it?" Ashley asked.

"No."

"Has she ever mentioned anything or acted a particular way that made you question it?" Ashley asked.

"He wanted to," Gabriella answered before anyone else could. She stayed tucked in her ball with her face buried but she still spoke. "He wanted. He would talk about doing it. Sometimes he'd stroke my hair or face, but that was it. He never went any further than that. But he spoke about it a lot. He would tell me the things he would do to me and what…what I…I would…I can't." Gabriella whimpered. "I can't."

"Shhh." Troy soothed. "It's ok. You're done. Shhh, you're safe."

"You're done, Gabriella," Ashley said. "You gave me a lot of information. You were very brave and very strong. Thank you. You're done now."

Her family moved and hugged her close rubbing her back as she cried into Troy's chest clinging to him like a lifeline.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ashley stood up. "I'm going to get started. I will also make some calls, and I will make it, so Troy is also allowed to sit up front with us to be closer to Gabriella."

"That would be great, thank you," Connie said. "I'm sorry too. For my behavior."

"Don't be. I have a daughter too. If the roles were reversed, I would have reacted the same way." Ashley smiled gently. "Also…do not worry I'm only charging you the time we spent talking about the trial and Gabriella's experience. The rest of it was in the house."

"Thank you," Steve said.

"Well, I need you guys to promise me to do me a favor in return."

"Anything," Connie said.

"Call me if Gabriella tells you any more about this friend of Axel's. Even if it's something small and doesn't seem important call me. Try if you can to get his name too. It's important that I know as much as I can about this guy." Ashley said.

"We will. Thank you, for everything." Steve said.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you," a small soft voice spoke.

Ashley turned to Gabriella and smiled gently. "No, Gabriella, thank _you_." With that, Ashley turned and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "Can we go home?"

"Of course. Let's go."

Together they 5 of them headed home.

After that, Gabriella went right back to being silent. She barely spoke at all. If she did speak it was so soft nobody was able to hear her. She continued to cling to Troy and Steve like they were her air.

* * *

Everyone was getting more and more worried. One afternoon Gabriella was home with Steve, Connie was out on a catering job, and Mitchie was at school. After much convincing from Troy, Gabriella finally allowed him to go home for a few days and spend time with her parents and go back to school.

Steve was keeping her distracted by working on her guitar lessons.

"You're getting excellent," Steve told her. "Pretty soon you'll be playing better than me."

Gabriella just smiled softly.

"One of these days maybe you'll sing again for me too." Steve smiled. "Let's do those same cords again." Steve helped her place her fingers in the right spot

Gabriella started to play just as he had shown her but then all of a sudden there was a loud SNAP! Gabriella felt a strong pinch in her finger, like when a rubber band snaps back at you. She whimpered and wrapped her other hand around her hurt finger.

She looked down to see her finger bleeding, but she also noticed one of the strings on the guitar had broken off.

"It's ok," Steve said. "I can fix it easily. Let's wash your finger and put a band-aid on it, so it doesn't get infected."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed jumping back causing the guitar to fall to the floor. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Gabriella, Honey, it's ok. It's an old guitar. I've had it a very long time. It happens. It's nobody's fault."

"NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Gabriella started to cry. "PLEASE!" She screamed. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE I'M SO SORRY!"

"Hurt you? Gabriella, Sweetheart I'd never hurt you." Steve told her.

"I broke your guitar. It was your any more guitar, and I broke it!" She whimpered.

"Baby, it was an accident. It was going to happen sooner or later. That guitar is older than me. My father gave me that guitar when I was just seven years old. It was his, given to him by my Grandfather. It's old; that's what happens when things get old. They break."

Gabriella stood there crying and shaking. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, Baby Girl. You don't have to be sorry. It was an accident. Will you please let me help you with your finger."

"No. You'll hurt me." Gabriella whimpered and took a step back. "He always did. He promised he wouldn't and then he did."

"Please, Princess, let me help you." Steve all but begged. This was killing him.

"Prince-Princess?" Gabriella gasped. Axel and Maria had called her a lot of things. Princess was never one of them.

"Yeah. You're my special little Princess. Please let me help you."

"Please don't hurt me." she whimpered.

"I would never hurt, my Princess."

Gabriella slowly walked toward him. She was still holding her finger tightly.

"Let's go to the bathroom," Steve said gently. "We can wash it with soap and water and then cover it with a band-aid."

Gabriella sniffed and nodded softly. She followed Steve into the bathroom and washed her hands with soap and water and then dried them.

Steve helped her put the band-aid on. "One more thing." He carefully brought it to his lips and kissed it. "All better."

"Thank you, Da…Steve…Da…" Gabriella said softly.

"It's ok to call me, Daddy. That's who I am, right?" Steve said gently.

"I will get beaten again," Gabriella said looking at the floor.

"No, you won't. Did Axel and Maria beat you when you call them mom and dad?" Steve asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

Steve suddenly gasped. "You called us mom and dad. You told them Connie, and I were mom and dad, and they got mad and beat you?"

Gabriella nodded. "But you are, you're my mom and dad and I…I want to call you both that."

"Then you can. I promise you won't be beaten again. It would make me very happy to hear you call me daddy again."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Princess."

Gabriella walked into Steve's arms hugging him tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess."

He kissed her head.

"Thank you, Daddy," Gabriella said.

Steve chuckled. When she first called him daddy when she first got adopted, she didn't stop calling him Daddy and Steve had a good feeling it was going to be like that all over again.

"Daddy."

"Yes, Baby?"

Gabriella giggled softly. "Daddy."

"You just like to say it, don't you?"

Gabriella nodded and giggled. "Daddy."

Steve chuckled. He really didn't care what she was saying. He was just happy to hear her voice again.

* * *

After school was over both Mitchie and Troy came in the front door.

"We're home," Mitchie called.

"In the living room," Steve called out.

They both went into the living room to see Gabriella on the couch giggling as Steve tickled her.

Troy laughed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Steve smiled. "You and Mitchie can start your homework in the kitchen."

"T Help!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy chuckled softly. "Help with what, Brie?"

Steve laughed and stopped. Gabriella quickly got up and went over to Troy hugging him tightly.

"Miss you."

"I missed you too." Troy kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Did you have a good day with your dad?"

Gabriella nodded against his chest. "He tickled me."

"What else?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I was bad."

"No, you weren't. I told you that." Steve said as he stood up. "One of my guitar strings broke. Gabriella was playing it while it happened and she's been blaming herself for ever since."

"Baby, it was an accident. Guitar strings break all the time. It just happens. It's not your fault." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"I was bad," Gabriella repeated.

Sighing. Troy shook his head. "You're not bad. It was it an accident."

"Why don't you girls go see if Connie needs help in the kitchen?" Steve said gently.

"Ok, come on, Gabriella," Mitchie said.

Gabriella nodded and followed Mitchie into the kitchen.

Steve sighed. "What do I do, Troy?"

"What do you mean? It will take time, but Gabriella won't blame herself forever." Troy said.

"I mean, in general, Troy." Connie has already had to go back to work, and I can't take any more time off without risking them firing me. But at the same time, Gabriella is nowhere near being ready to be home alone or go back to school."

"You know I'd keep an eye on her."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Troy, what you saw just now of Gabriella blaming herself was only a minor case from what I saw earlier. You can't miss anymore school, but I'm worried about what will happen if Gabriella makes a mistake at school and freaks out again."

Troy sighed. "With all due respect, Steve. I think we might have made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"By keeping Gabriella inside all the time and not encouraging her to go outside more and hang out with her friends, I think we might have sent the message that the only people she can trust are inside these four walls. That's why she's still so terrified of being left alone."

"So what do we do?" Steve asked. "How do we help her?"

"She needs to see that there are other people out there that she can trust. People that will protect her at school and have her back no matter what happens."

"People or Wildcats?"

Troy chuckled. "Wildcats of course. If it's all right with you, I'd like to invite them all over for a sleepover and Gabriella will see that she can trust them and it will help her."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I'm not sure of anything." Troy sighed. "But it's all I got."

Steve nodded. "We can talk about it over dinner."

Troy nodded.

* * *

During dinner Gabriella was quiet. So was everyone else. It was almost awkward.

"Gabriella, Troy was thinking of having the Wildcats over for a sleepover this weekend." Steve said.

"Really?" Gabriella looked to Troy.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. They've all really been missing you. I'm sure you've been missing them. It's about time we get together with them again."

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded.

"Would you be ok with that?" Steve asked.

"Of course, Daddy!" Gabriella said as a huge smile crossed her face.

Everyone else smiled too. Troy was a genius! Now they just had to hope the sleepover went well.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Sleepover Part 1

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Everyone else smiled too. Troy was a genius! Now they just had to hope the sleepover went well.

"Gabriella, would you mind if my friends joined the sleepover?" Mitchie asked. "The ones from Camp Rock?"

"Ok." Gabriella nodded. "Not Tess."

"No. Tess will not be invited," Mitchie said. She hadn't spoken to Tess since Tess had told her that Gabriella was dead and they should stop looking for her.

"Just Caitlyn, Peggy, and Shane. They came to visit while you were…away. They decided to stay for a while."

"They nice." Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah! They are." Mitchie smiled.

Everyone smiled. This was going to be the best sleepover ever!

* * *

Sleepover Day came quickly since it was going to be boys and girls sleeping over Connie and Steve thought it best to camp out in the living room.

Troy and Mitchie were getting everything set up. Gabriella was in her bedroom getting ready.

"I hope it's ok; I asked Shane to come a little early," Mitchie said as she set a bowl of pretzels down on the coffee table.

"Sure. It doesn't bother me." Troy said as he threw down some pillows and blankets for everyone.

"I did it for Gabriella," Mitchie said. "I just thought it would be easier for her to get used to everyone one by one instead of all at once. She hadn't seen Shane or any of the others since Camp Rock last summer. That was almost a year ago."

Troy smiled. "You're a good sister, Mitchie."

"Thanks, but not really."

Troy was shocked but then sighed. "She doesn't blame you, Mitchie. She doesn't blame any of us."

"How do you know?" Mitchie asked softly.

"She told me. She said she could tell you, your mom and dad, and even myself are all blaming ourself. It makes her feel guilty, and it hurts her because it's not anyone of our faults. It's Axel and Maria's. I know it's hard. I struggle with it too, but we have to realize it's not our fault. By blaming ourselves, it's only hurting Gabriella."

"We are her family, Troy! We are supposed to protect her! We failed." Mitchie cried.

"Mitchie you were even in the room when it all happen. Steve was, and even he couldn't stop it. There was nothing you could have done." Troy said. "I know it's hard just to stop, trust me I blame myself too. But we have to learn and accept the fact that it wasn't out fault."

Mitchie sighed and nodded. "What if Axel's friend did…."

Troy shivered at the thought. "Then we cross that bridge if we come to it."

Mitchie nodded as the doorbell rang. "That should be Shane."

"Ok, I'll go warn Gabriella," Troy said. He left the room.

Mitchie went over to the door and answered it. "Hey."

"Hey,…what's wrong?" Shane asked.

Mitchie just shook her head as tears filled her eyes. She quickly hid in Shane's waiting open arms.

"It's ok. I've got you." Shane soothed and rubbed her back. "You're safe."

Mitchie inhaled and exhaled a deep breath letting herself relax in Shane's warm embrace.

* * *

In Gabriella's room, she was applying some light make-up when Troy walked in.

"You don't need that stuff," Troy said. "You're beautiful without it."

"Thanks," Gabriella said softly. She was talking again, but not full sentences, just one or two words. "Want to." She turned to face him. "Covers scars."

"You're beautiful even with your scars. But if you feel more comfortable with it than I won't stop you."

Gabriella stood and walked over and hugged him tightly. Troy returned the hug gently rocking them side to side.

"Door?" Gabriella spoke softly clinging to Troy tightly.

"Yeah. Mitchie answered it. "It's Shane. Mitchie asked him to come early, so you had some time to get comfortable with him before everyone else showed up."

"Good sister." Gabriella smiled.

"I agree. You ready to go see him?"

"No." Gabriella whimpered.

"He's not going to hurt you." Troy soothed. "He's a friend."

"Scared."

"Don't be; I'll be with you the entire time."

"Daddy?"

"He's with Connie. They are giving us our space for the party, but they are in their bedroom if we need them."

Gabriella sighed. "Shane beard?"

"I don't think Shane has a beard no. Just stubble like me." He gently rubbed his chin on her ear.

She giggled and pressed her ear to his chest. "No tickles."

Troy chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I promise, Shane doesn't have his beard very long. I made sure to tell all our guy friends too. Nobody will have a long beard."

Gabriella nodded. "Ready."

Staying in Troy's arm Gabriella and Troy headed out of the bedroom and into the living room.

* * *

Shane was helping finish setting up the sleeping bags when they walked in.

"Hey, Shane." Troy greeted.

"Troy, Hey Man." Shane and Troy hugged slapping each other on the back.

"Gabriella, it's good to see you again," Shane said nicely. "Your sister talks about you none stop."

"Shane." Mitchie blushed.

Gabriella smiled. "Good sister."

"Yeah. I think so too." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled. "Shane was just telling me about his upcoming tour this summer. He's going worldwide, even outside the US."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Troy said. "Are you excited."

"Yeah. I really arm. This is our biggest tour yet." Shane said.

They continued to make small talk as they finished getting everything ready.

* * *

Soon enough the door bell rang everyone started to arrive. Mitchie always answered the door Troy and Gabriella stayed in the living room where Gabriella felt comfortable.

After everyone had arrived, they all sat gathered in a circle in the living room.

"So Shane, how good are you at sports?" Chad asked.

"Um…" Shane blushed. "What's a sport?"

"We've got some work to do with you." Chad laughed.

"I'm not a complete idiot," Shane said. "I've watched a few game before. They were chasing around a brown odd shaped ball, and they kept yelling things about a touchdown. The baseball game ended up being really good."

"Please tell me your kidding," Chad said.

"No. Why?" Shane blushed.

"The game was Football, not Baseball."

"Oh."

Mitchie giggled. "Yeah PopStar. Football, not baseball. Baseball is the one with the big black puck and the long stick thing where you try and shoot the puck into the basket."

Chad put his hand over his heart. "Oh Mitchie, please tell me you're kidding,"

"What no."

"Gabriella, have you taught these people nothing?" Chad cried out dramatically.

"Easy Chad," Troy said as he felt Gabriella flinch in his arms.

Shane and Mitchie bust into giggles. Then they shared a high five. "That was way to easy."

"What?"

"Gabriella is my sister, do you really think I wouldn't know anything about sports? Not to mention Shane has played a few football games during Camp Rock." Mitchie giggled.

"That was not funny." Chad pouted like a child.

Gabriella couldn't stop herself from giggling either.

"It was kind of funny. Your face was priceless." Troy laughed.

Chad blushed and growled softly.

"To answer your question, I'm not bad at basketball. I'm not great either, though."

"You up for a game?" Chad asked.

"Sure. Let's do it." Shane smiled.

"You boys go do your boy thing. Us girls can stay inside and do our girl thing." Taylor said.

"No." Gabriella whimpered. "Stay T." she whimpered and turned hiding her face in Troy's chest.

"Let's stay inside for a while. We can do basketball later." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back.

"Troy has a point. Remember the reason for this sleepover was to see Gabriella and celebrate her being home." Mitchie said.

"Yeah you boys can play basketball anytime," Caitlyn said.

"You know, we really don't know that much about you, Gabriella," Peggy said. "We've heard you sing at Camp Rock; you have an amazing voice. Did you always love to sing?"

Gabriella whimpered and didn't speak.

"Neither Troy or Gabriella really liked to sing. It wasn't until after they met that they really realized they both had talent." Chad said.

"She had talent," Troy said. "The only singing I had ever done before meeting Gabriella was to my shower head. He was very impressed with me."

Gabriella giggled and turned back out from hiding.

"Gabriella and I met over Winter Break a few years ago. There was a New Years Eve party at the Ski Lodge we were both staying at. We both got picked to do Karaoke, and that was it. I guess you could say it was the start of something new."

Gabriella looked to Troy and smiled. They shared a kiss.

"That's so romantic," Caitlyn said.

"But how did you wind up together?" Peggy asked. "Did you and Troy both live in the same town?"

Gabriella quickly turned and hid her face again.

Mitchie sighed softly. She was quickly becoming obvious that Gabriella trusted the Wildcats, but not her friends from Camp Rock.

"Maria's job transferred her to our town shortly after that. We met up again at school."

"That's so cool. It's like fate wanted you two to be together." Peggy said.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Troy smiled. He gently and lightly tickled Gabriella's neck.

She squeaked and giggled. "No T."

Troy chuckled and stopped, and Gabriella turned her head out again.

"Speaking of which, Gabriella, maybe when you return to school you can join our musical. It's called "Senior year." Taylor said. "It'a lot of fun and Ryan is doing the dancing, and Kelsi is writing all the music."

"Maybe," Gabriella answered softly.

"Gabriella, will you be joining Mitchie and Connie to Camp Rock again this summer?" Caitlyn asked.

Gabriella bit her lower lip and shrugged. "Maybe."

Mitchie smiled. It wasn't much, but it was progress. At least she wasn't hiding her face anymore.

"It's really a lot of fun," Peggy said.

"Gabriella isn't really a big camp person. She might end up staying home with my dad." Mitchie said. "We've spoken about it before…well before…we've spoken about it recently."

"Hey, whatever you're comfortable with. Just know if you come we'd have your back and look out for you." Caitlyn said.

"Thank you," Gabriella said softly. She looked to Kelsi. "Senior Year?"

"You want to hear more about the musical?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"It's about our final years at East High, we get to have a prom scene and graduation scene, there is a basketball scene, and math club, scene. We get to pair up with our partner."

Gabriella turned to Troy. She was his parter so who did he pair up with when she wasn't there.

Troy sighed. "It's Sharpay. It's terrible. I'd rather dace with Ryan than Sharpay."

Gabriella giggled softly.

"If you come back to school on Monday I can make sure you two are partners," Kelsi said. "In fact, I've been saving a special song that I wrote just for the two of you."

"Maybe," Gabriella answered with a shrug as she looked back to Kelsi.

"Maybe it better than a no." Kelsi smiled. "If you're comfortable we could…I could show you the song now."

"Maybe later. Not now."

"Ok. No pressure."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. Suddenly she wasn't so nervous anymore.

"Hey, Chad," Shane started. "Were you serious when you said you'd teach me to play basketball?"

"Yeah! It would be awesome!" Chad laughed. "I'll have you playing like a pro in no time. You just might love it even more than performing."

"I don't know about that, but at least I can look tough, right?" Shane asked.

Mitchie giggled. "OH please, nothing is going to make you look tough. You're a big softie."

"Oh really? Would a big softie do this?" Shane started to tickle her making her laugh and squirm.

"Shane, stop it!" she giggled.

Shane laughed and shook his head. "Say I'm tough, or I'm never going to stop."

To both their surprises Gabriella started to cry. "Stop it! Don't hurt my sister!" Gabriella moved from Troy's side and pushed with all her might at Shane and then tackled him causing him to fall to the floor. "NO HURT MITCHIE! NO HURT MITCHIE!"

Mitchie stood up and hugged Gabriella.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine. He wasn't hurting me. He was just tickling me. We do that all the time. I tease him, and he tickles me for revenge. I wasn't in any danger."

"He said he wasn't going to stop." Gabriella cried.

"He was just teasing me. He would have stopped if I really needed him too."

"No, he wasn't teasing, he said he was never going to stop. He wasn't ever going to stop." Gabriella cried.

"Mitchie, I don't think she's talking about Shane anymore," Troy said softly.

"I think you're right."

Mitchie hugged her sister tightly and rubbed her back. "It's ok; you're safe now. Axel is never going to touch you or hurt you ever again."

Gabriella cried as she clung to her sister tightly. "It wasn't Shane, and he wasn't tickling you, and you weren't laughing!"

"It's ok. I'm safe. Axel isn't here. Shane didn't hurt me. I'm fine." Mitchie soothed.

Gabriella finally calmed down and sat down on the couch with Mitchie.

"Hey, I'm really sorry Gabriella. I didn't mean to scare you. I know you won't believe this, and I know I need to prove it to you, which I will. But I do promise I'd never hurt Mitchie the way Axel hurt you."

Gabriella just nodded. Tears started to stream down her cheeks, and she realized what she had just done. "Sorry….I'm sorry."

"Gabriella it's ok. You're ok." Mitchie said.

"No!" Gabriella cried. "I was bad!"

"It's ok. You were protecting me. You were doing what any good sister would have done." Mitchie said.

"I'm actually pretty impressed. Not many girls can take down Shane Grey that easily." Shane said as he stood.

Gabriella whimpered and ran back into Troy's arms to hide. "Please no hurting me."

"Nobody is going to hurt you. You're safe." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Why don't you and I get revenge on Shane and tickle him back," Mitchie said.

"Oh no, that's not a good idea," Shane said.

"I think it is," Mitchie smirked. "Would you help us, Troy?"

"Of course. But Gabriella needs to help us too."

Gabriella sniffed softly and peeked her face out. "I not bad?"

"Not at all. Come on let's go have fun." Troy said.

The three of them stalked toward Shane with their hands out and wiggling their fingers making Shane squirm.

"Let's talk about this for a second. Come on you really don't have to do this." Shane said.

Just before they were about to attack the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the Bell." Shane sighed.

"Who could that be? Everyone we invited is here." Mitchie said.

She, Troy, and Gabriella went to answer the door. They opened and gasped at Tess standing on the other side.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	10. Chapter 10 - First Day of School

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO MY AMERICAN READERS! I'M SO THANKFUL FOR ALL MY FANS AND READERS! Thank you all for waiting while my family and I went through another move. I should be able to update more frequently again.**

* * *

She, Troy, and Gabriella went to answer the door. They opened and gasped at Tess standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"I saw on the news Gabriella has been found. That's great! I came to check on you and see Gabriella." Tess smiled.

"You're not welcome here," Mitchie said. "Not since you told me what you did when Gabriella was missing."

"That was just some helpful advice."

"Advice?"

Everyone turned to see the other walking over. Caitlyn moved to stand next to Mitchie. "Because of your "advice," Mitchie had nightmares for the next several months. She would wake up screaming, crying, having panic attacks because she believed her sister was gone."

"You need to leave," Troy said. "Now."

"This isn't your home. You have no right to send me out." Tess said.

"No, but this is my home, and I want you gone. I know Gabriella feels the same way." Mitchie said.

"How do you know? Maybe Gabriella wants me to stay."

"No." Gabriella shook her head. "Go away."

"That's not very nice," Tess said. "Did your parents ever teach you manners? You know your parents, Axel and Maria?"

"No!" Gabriella cried. She spun around hiding in Troy's arms.

Troy was about to say something when the other Wildcats all came and stood in front of him and Gabriella.

"You just messed with the wrong people," Chad said. "We are Wildcats, Tess. Wildcats always protect and defend their family. Now Mitchie, Troy, and Gabriella have all asked you leave. I'm going to ask you one last time to leave. If you don't I will be calling the police and having you arrested for trespassing and harassment."

"Whatever. You guys are lame anyway." Tess turned and walked away.

Mitchie closed the door and turned to Gabriella. "I'm sorry about her. Are you ok?"

Gabriella turned but stayed in Troy's arms. She nodded. "I've got my Wildcat family to protect me and defend me. I'm better than ok. Not only that but I have a Camp Rock family ready to protect me and defend me too. I feel better than I have in a long time.

Everyone smiled. Not only did she trust everyone single one of them but she was talking in full sentences again. The sleepover had been a success. Now they just had to hope her first day back at school went just as well.

* * *

Monday at school Gabriella was nervous, but she stayed close to Troy most of the day and everything was ok.

After first period it was time for Practice Troy just assumed Gabriella would come with him. Right before Troy could open the doors Gabriella pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"No, T." She whimpered.

Troy looked to her and to the gym doors confused. Then he noticed the terrified expression on her face and it hit him. The gym is where she was taken. She's not ready to go back in there. Troy went over to her and took her hands in his. "It's ok. You don't have to." He pulled her into a huge hug and rubbed her back. "Would you rather go to math? Taylor is in that class she'll protect you."

Gabriella nodded. "No gym."

"Ok. That's perfectly fine." Troy kissed her head and walked with her to her classroom.

He went inside and over to Taylor.

"Hey, Tay." Troy greeted.

"Morning Troy, Gabriella. I thought she would be joining you for practice?"

"So did I. But I think she has other plans. Do you mind keeping an eye on her?"

"Of course not. I'd love to." Taylor smiled.

Gabriella sat down in the seat next to Taylor. Troy kissed her head once more and left the classroom.

"Today is a good day to be here. It's review day, so we're going over everything we've been working on." Taylor said.

"Have I missed much?" Gabriella asked.

"No. Not at all. I think you'll catch up pretty quickly."

Gabriella nodded.

Their teacher walked in with another student by her side.

"Good Morning Class." their teacher greeted. "Before we begin today I'd like to introduce our new student "Dana Turner."

Gabriella felt all the color drain from her body, she felt sick to her stomach and suddenly felt like a weight had been dropped onto to her chest. She inhaled a small gasp.

"Ms. Turner just transferred here. Ms. Turner why don't you tell us a little about yourself." The teacher said.

"I don't want to. Besides, you've already told them my name. They don't need to know anything else." Dana answered.

"Just say a few things about yourself." The teacher repeated.

"Fine. My name is Dana. I just transferred her. I don't plan on being here long. I do not plan on making any friends. So stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." Dana turned to the teacher. "Happy now?"

"I guess. Go take your seat, and we can begin."

Dana headed to an open seat but stopped in front of Gabriella. "You, this is all your fault."

"Shut up, Dana," Taylor said. "Leave Gabriella alone."

"Girls, is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

"Dana is bullying Gabriella," Taylor said.

"I'm not bullying anyone. I'm just simply stating the facts." Dana said. "My being sent here is all Gabriella's fault."

"I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" The teacher asked once more.

"We're half-sisters," Dana answered. "She's the reason I'm here now."

"Stop saying that," Gabriella said. "It wasn't my fault."

"Wait, if you're here does that mean Axel and Maria have been caught?" Taylor asked.

"Girls, this is a high school classroom, not a soap opera set. Save your drama for after class. Now Dana take your seat so we can begin."

"I don't want to sit," Dana smirked. "I don't want to be here."

"Well you are here, and while you're here, you do as I say. Please take your seat, and we can get started."

"You're not my mother. I don't have to listen to you."

"Dana just go sit down," Gabriella said. "Stop talking back."

"No. I'm a big girl I can do what I want when I want," Dana said.

"You're not acting like a big girl," Taylor muttered. "You're acting more like a three-year-old."

Gabriella giggled softly and nodded.

"If you want to stand, then stand I don't really care. Just go to an open spot and leave Ms. Torres and Ms. McKessie alone."

"Torres? Gabriella Torres?" Dana started to laugh. "Changing your last name isn't going to change the facts. Axel and Maria are your father and mother. I can't believe after everything you're still calling Conner and Stefan your parents."

"Connie and Steve." Gabriella bit back. "They are more my parents than Axel and Maria ever were!"

"Just you wait Gabriella, Axel and Maria will get off, and you'll be sent back to them, and I'm going to tell him you said that. You do remember what happen last time you told Axel that Steve was your father?"

"Shut up!" Gabriella growled with tears in her eyes. "That's not true."

"You liar!" Taylor said. "That will never happen. Connie and Steve legally own Gabriella. They are her legal parents."

"They are your biologic parents. You were sent to live with Conner and Stefan because they weren't able to care for you anymore. Once all this legal stuff is figured out they will be redeemed fit and you'll be taken away from Connie and Steve and be back home with your real parents."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "I'm not going back! Connie and Steve are my mom and dad! I don't care what biology says!

"Careful," Dana said in a sing-song voice. "If I tell them you said that they just might bring back, you know who."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. She stood up, pushing Dana out of the way and ran out of the classroom as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Taylor raised her hand. "Can I go after her?"

"Yes, you may."

Taylor was up and out of her chair in a second. She bolted from the room as fast as she could.

It didn't matter how fast she went Gabriella was gone. No matter where she looked, Gabriella, was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Just as Troy was coming out of the gym Taylor crashed into him.

"Whoa, Tay, slow down. Where's the fire?" Troy asked. "Where is Gabriella?"

"I don't know. She got upset in class and took off running. I've searched this entire school I can't find her anywhere!"

"It's ok. I think I know where she might be." Troy said as calmly as he could. Deep down he was terrified. "Go check with the others and see if they have seen her. I'll text you if I find anything."

Taylor nodded and ran off. Troy waited until she was out of sight and then took off in a run to the school rooftop garden hoping and praying she was there.

* * *

He made it to the top and sighed in relief. Gabriella was sitting on the bench crying softly. He wasn't happy she was crying, but she hadn't been taken by Axel and Maria, so he was happy.

He went over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, it's ok. You're safe. I'm right here."

Gabriella looked up at him and sniffed softly. "Troy, how do you know Jack and Lucille are your parents?"

"I didn't always." Troy sighed. "When I was little, maybe like two or three both my parents worked all the time. I used to think Mrs. Danforth was my mother."

"Oh…" Gabriella said softly.

"I would wake up super early, be taken to Chad's house and sleep there for a few more hours until it was time to get up, had breakfast and then Chad and I were taken to preschool together by Mrs. Danforth. We would be picked up by Mrs. Danforth. I had dinner and played at Chad's house until it was time for bed. Then I would be put to bed at Chad's house. I would wake up long enough for my parents to come pick me up and put me to bed at home but then I would wake up in the morning and do the same thing."

"That's terrible." Gabriella gasped.

"Then one day I called Mrs. Danforth 'mom' and both my parents were upset by it. So my mom quit her job. My dad transferred to East High and changed his hours. I was pulled from preschool, and I got to stay home with my mom all day. Then my dad would come home we'd eat dinner and then we'd go outside and play basketball. That's when I learned that they were my parents. They put my needs ahead of their own. They changed their entire life just for me. They did whatever was best for me not them."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"Gabriella, who are your mom and dad?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Yes, you do. Who are your parents?"

"Connie and Steve," Gabriella said instantly.

"How do you know that?" Troy asked her.

"They treated me better than Axel and Maria. Steve cut off his hair and shaved his beard so that I would feel safe with him. They always let you stay even on school nights. They took me in when I had nowhere else to go. They made sure to check that I was comfortable with everything and anything before I did it. They cared about my wants and my needs first. They didn't care about anything else. They let me sleep in the room when I get scared at night. They hold me and comfort me when I'm sad. They make me laugh and they always stop when I say stop."

"Ok, so any more questions?"

"How much is sixteen over pi?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh…uh…well…I…I don't know. Was that on the homework last night? I had a really hard time with that I couldn't figure it out and…" Troy was cut off when Gabriella started to giggle.

"No, it wasn't on our homework. Sixteen over pi is actually equal to 5.09295817894. I just think you're so cute when you're confused."

"Why you little…" Troy started to tickle her sides, tummy, and ribs as she squealed and giggled.

"Troy stop!" She giggled. "I'm going to fall."

"You're not going to fall." He said as he continued.

Gabriella giggled and squirmed in his arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop it!"

Troy stopped and kissed her head. "Feel better?"

She nodded. "Thanks, Troy."

"Not a problem. Can I ask what happen?"

Gabriella sighed. "Dana is a new student here."

"Dana? As in Dana Turner, your half sister?"

Gabriella nodded. "I haven't told anyone this before but…but she was there. She lived with us for a long time. She was treated better than I was. She was tormenting me in class. Reminding me of all the horrible things Axel did to me. She started taunting me, telling me I was going to get taken away from mom and daddy and I'd have to go back and live with Axel and Maria. She was going to tell them that I don't call them mom and dad and then I would be punished."

"You're not going back to them. I promise you." Troy told her. "If Axel and Maria wanted you to call them mom and dad they needed to do a much better job acting like a real mother and father."

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you, Troy. I needed that reminder."

"I'm always here when you need one." He kissed her forehead once more and hugged her close. "Are you ready to go back downstairs?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Let's go get some lunch."

The two of them went back downstairs and into the cafeteria.

* * *

They got their lunch and sat down with their friends.

"Gabriella! Are you ok?" Taylor asked the second she sat down. "I looked everywhere for you."

"I'm ok, Tay. Thanks for everything you said to Dana." Gabriella said.

"I wish it had been enough." Taylor sighed. "She in Detention right now."

"Good," Troy said. "That's where she belongs."

"Gabriella, I checked with my brother Nate, he and Dana used to be close. He said Axel and Maria had been caught and she has been taken away from them. Her birth mother said she was too much trouble and didn't want her, so they sent her to a foster family. That's why she's suddenly here." Shane said. "I just thought you deserved some answers."

"Thank you, Shane. I feel sorry for her, but at the same time, I'm glad she's away from them. Did they really catch Axel and Maria?"

"Yeah." Shane nodded. "You're safe."

Gabriella smiled. Axel and Maria were finally caught life could only get better from here right? Wrong! If only Gabriella knew about the news that would soon shock her when she got home.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For an extended version of the tickle fight go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016" The story is called "Rooftop Garden Fun"**


	11. Chapter 11 - Getting Worse

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N IMPORTANT READ: I'm so sorry! I know I said I'd be able to post regularly again and then I failed at that. :( To be honest I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. My family and I are now attending a Church on Sunday mornings so that will no longer work. I will put a poll up on my page with my current options of when I'll be able to update again. Please go vote! I will do my best to have the next chapter up soon. In the meantime read and review! :D**

* * *

During free period Gabriella and Troy went to the auditorium, where Troy had a surprise set up for Gabriella.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked when she saw Kelsi and Ryan sitting at the piano.

"I thought you might like to hear the song Kelsi wrote for us to sing," Troy said.

"Yeah, but…Troy, I'm not ready to sing in the musical." Gabriella said.

"Nobody said you had to. I just thought it would be fun to sing together." Troy said.

"I don't know, Troy." Gabriella sighed.

"Come on. It will be fun." Troy smiled. "I promise."

"Why don't Ryan and I do the first verse. You and Troy can take the course and the rest of the song." Kelsi suggested.

Gabriella nodded. "Ok. I'll give it a try."

"Yes!" Troy cheered. He lifted Gabriella off her feet causing her to squeal as he set her down on the Grand Piano.

Troy sat next to her. He took the sheet music and held it for them both to see.

Ryan started to play the piano.

I got a lot of things

I have to do

All these distractions

Our future's coming soon

We're being pulled

Kelsi joined him in singing.

A hundred different directions

But whatever happens

I know I've got you

You're on my mind

You're in my heart

It doesn't matter where we are

We'll be alright

Even if we're

Miles apart

Troy gave Gabriella a look a nodded. Together they broke out into the chorus singing together in perfect harmony.

All I wanna do Is be with you, be with you

There's nothing we can't do

Just wanna be with you Only you

Troy stood up and threw his arm out as if he was declaring it to the world that Gabriella was the only woman he ever wanted to be with.

No matter where life takes us

Nothing can break us apart

(You know it's true)

I just wanna be with you

Gabriella:

Yeah

Troy:

Just be with you

Gabriella:

Oh yeah yeah

Kelsi continued to the play as Troy and Gabriella got down. Ryan led Gabriella onto the stage as Troy walked down the ale. He started to sing the next verse.

You know how life can be, it changes over night

Gabriella joined in again as she waited for him to join her on the fake balcony that had been set up for the play.

It's sunny then raining, but it's alright

A friend like you always makes it easy

I know that you get me every time

Through every up, through every down

You know I'll always be around

Through anything, you can count on me!

Troy started to climb the fake tree that had just recently been painted, ignoring the sign that said wet paint.

All I wanna do is be with you, be with you

There's nothing we can do

I just wanna be with you, only you

He jumped over the railing of the balcony, and slowly they sidestepped getting closer and closer to each other. Troy didn't care he had wet green and white paint on his hands.

No matter where life takes us

Nothing can break us apart

You know it's true

As they came back together, Troy put his hands out in a fake monster way teasing Gabriella. He was shocked when she grabbed the paintbrush and brushed his neck with it.

She went to run, but he grabbed her and spun her around causing her to giggle as she sang the rest of the song.

I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with you

They came together at the end of the song and Troy kissed her lips gently.

A lot of claps and cheers were heard causing Gabriella to jump. She looked around and noticed they were no longer alone.

"That was so amazing!" Caitlyn said. "The last time I saw that much chemistry on stage was when Shane and Mitchie sang "This is Me" for the final jam at the end of Camp Rock two years ago!"

"That was amazing Gabriella." Mitchie smiled.

"You have to join the musical! Troy does such a better job when he sings with you." Taylor said.

"It would be a lot of fun," Kelsi said. "But it's up to you. No pressure."

Gabriella blushed and hid her face in Troy's chest. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head. "You heard Kelsi; there is no pressure. It's ok."

"Yeah. No pressure. But if you don't join soon Troy will be singing and dancing with Sharpay." Chad said.

"Chad…" Troy started in a warning voice.

"It's true," Chad said. "You've been paired with Sharpay until Gabriella came back. She's back now."

"Yeah. But not ready to perform." Troy said.

"That's kind of hard to believe. The two of you were perfect up there." Taylor said.

Gabriella pulled away and looked to Kelsi. "Could I join? It's not too late."

"No, not at all. There is still plenty of time." Kelsi said.

"I'll even arrange it, so you won't have to dance or sing with anyone else other than Troy," Ryan said.

"No solos," Gabriella said.

"Nope. None. Just you and Troy, just like you did today." Kelsi said.

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled. "I want to…"

"But…" Troy asked.

"I'm scared. Sharpay is going to kill me."

"Don't worry; I'll handle my sister. I know what button's to push to get her to see things our way." Ryan said. "If you want to do this I'll make sure Sharpay doesn't bother you."

Gabriella nodded. "I want to. I had so much fun singing with Troy just now."

"Then you will," Ryan said. "Kelsi and I will help you catch up and learn the dance moves and lyrics to the other scenes you'll be in."

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

Gabriella giggled. Life was perfect now. Axel and Maria had been caught she was moving on from their attack, and now she got to be in her school musical with Troy. What could go wrong?

* * *

Gabriella should have learned that whenever you ask that question the world decides to show you.

She entered her house with the biggest smile she could have. Troy and Mitchie were right behind her.

"Mom, Dad, we're home," Mitchie called out.

"I had the best day at school today!" Gabriella cried out.

"Where are they?" Mitchie asked. "They usually come right out the second they hear us come in."

Gabriella nodded. A sinking fear entered her stomach.

"Let's check the kitchen," Troy said calmly. "Maybe they just didn't hear you."

The three of them entered the kitchen, and everyone gasped. Gabriella instantly recoiled into Troy's arms. He hugged her close and glared. "What's going on?"

There in the kitchen stood Shelly, from Child Protective Services., Ashley, Jade, and Jack and Lucille Bolton.

"Go away." Gabriella whimpered. "I don't know anything!"

"Gabriella it's ok. We aren't here for more questions." Ashley said.

"We're here to help you," Shelly said.

"I don't need help!" Gabriella cried.

"What's going on?" Troy growled. "Someone tell me what's going on right now."

"Troy, easy," Jack said. "Sit down, and we will explain everything."

Troy shook his head. "Just tell me."

"Ok. We have good news and bad news." Lucille said.

"Connie and Steve are in jail," Jade said.

'WHAT!" Gabriella and Mitchie screamed.

"NO!" Mitchie cried. "You're lying! You're a liar! You're just trying to scare Gabriella and I."

Troy saw all the color drain from Gabriella's body. She started shaking, and her breathing got heavier. Troy rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"I was trying to ease them into it," Lucille said.

"Too late now," Jade said. "Axel, Maria, Connie, and Steve are all in jail. So Gabriella and Mitchie no longer have parents to care for them. So now Lucille and Jack are your new parents."

Gabriella started to hyperventilate as she shook from head to toe. "No, No, No, No!" she screamed.

"Liar! Stop lying!" Mitchie screamed.

"I'm sorry, she's not," Lucille said.

"Mom!" Troy gasped.

"Troy it's true," Jack said. "That's why we are all here."

"Mitchie and Gabriella can pack a bag of things they will need, and then we will all be going home," Lucille said.

"NO! WE'RE NOT LEAVING!" Mitchie screamed. She grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her away. A loud slamming was heard followed by the sound of a door locking.

"Well, that went well," Jade said.

"You are really starting to annoy me," Jack said.

"She's starting to annoy all of us," Ashley said.

"Troy, you're the only who can get them to come out," Lucille said.

"I know. But I'm not going to." Troy said.

"Why?"

"Gabriella is terrified enough without having to worry about going to Foster Care, which I know Jade is going to bring up."

"Troy, we are taking Mitchie and Gabriella into our custody," Jack said. "There is no need for Foster Care."

"Good. But I'm still not going to get Gabriella out until Jade is gone."

"Troy…" Jack started.

"Besides, I can get Gabriella out of there. I can't get Mitchie. When Jade leaves, I will call the one person who can help us get Mitchie to come out."

"I'm not leaving. I need to question both girls." Jade said.

"That's not going to happen." Troy laughed.

"Then Connie and Steve will never get out of jail, and Gabriella might end up back with Axel, and Maria and Mitchie will end up in Foster Care," Jade said.

A loud scream was heard, and everyone knew Gabriella and Mitchie could still hear them.

"Troy is right," Ashley said. "You're not getting any answers out of the girls today. So it's better if you just leave."

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when Mitchie ends up in Foster Care and Gabriella is taken back in custody of Axel and Maria."

Another loud scream was heard, and Troy growled.

Jade left the house.

Troy quickly grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Shane? Yeah, it's Troy. Listen you to get over to Mitchie's house right away." Troy sighed softly. "No, it's terrible. Mitchie needs you. Ok, see you soon."

Troy hung up and sighed. "He's on his way. Now I want answers. None of this makes any sense. How could Connie and Steve be in jail?"

"Axel and Maria have been caught. When they were, they told everyone that they were just trying to protect Gabriella. All the wounds and scars she has were old ones. Connie and Steve were the abusive ones and Axel and Maria were trying to save her." Ashley explained.

"And people believed them? I mean we have documented proof that Axel and Maria were abusive to Gabriella even before we met Connie and Steve. Not to mention they got the ok to adopt Gabriella from Shelly because they weren't hurting Gabriella." Troy said.

"You're right. That's exactly what I have told them. However…" Ashley sighed. "There is talk now that Gabriella has been lying."

"What?" Troy growled.

"She was angry at her father for leaving them and moving on with another family, and she was angry at Maria for leaving her at that Camp for the summer instead of allowing her to stay with her friends. To get back at them, she made up the lie about them being abusive."

"Gabriella would never do that," Troy growled.

"There is also talk that Connie and Steve had brainwashed her into believing Axel and Maria are the bad ones."

Troy growled.

"Look, Troy, I don't believe them. I'm on your side here. I'm doing everything I can to get Steve and Connie out of jail…"

"I sense a but," Troy said.

"But, the one thing that would really help would be to have Gabriella testify and say in front of a judge that Axel and Maria have hurt her," Ashley said.

Troy sighed. "I guess it makes sense."

"I will help you both every step of the way. But first, we need to get her to agree."

"First we need to get her out of the bedroom," Jack said.

Troy sighed. Both of those things were going to be easier said than done.

* * *

Thankfully a few minutes later Shane showed up. Troy quickly explained the situation to him.

"I'll go get them out. Troy, I'm going to need help." Shane said.

The two of them stopped right outside Gabriella's closed and locked door.

"Now that we're alone be honest with me," Shane said. "Do you really want to drag these two girls away from the only home they've ever known? Gabriella has just finally felt settled and comfortable here. Do you really want to take that away from them?"

"Not at all. I've been trying to buy time. I agree with Gabriella and Mitchie; this is their home they shouldn't have to leave."

"Good. Then let's tell them that." Shane knocked on the door. Two whimpers were heard, but nobody answered.

"Brie?" Troy called out. "It's me; it's Troy."

"Mitchie, Baby, please let us in," Shane said.

Nothing happen. Both boys sighed. This was going to be harder than they thought.

Troy knocked again. "Please open the door. We just want to talk."

"We are alone; it's just Troy and I," Shane said.

Still, nothing happen.

"Any ideas?" Troy asked.

"Only one…" He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He quickly typed a message and hit send.

Seconds later he could hear Mitchie's phone ringing in the bedroom.

"What did you say?" Troy asked.

"The truth," Shane answered.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see."

Troy was about to question it more, but then he heard a sound coming from inside the bedroom. They heard the door click unlocked, but it did not open.

Shane opened the door, and the two of them went inside.

* * *

Once inside the bedroom they closed and locked the door behind them. Then they noticed the girls.

Gabriella had pulled herself back into her protective stance, and Mitchie was holding her as close as possible, almost like a mother lion protecting her cubs.

"We're not leaving," Mitchie said. "This is all a big mistake. Mom and Dad will be home in a few hours."

"You're right. You're not leaving." Shane said. "But your Mom and Dad won't be home tonight. Deep down you know that."

"Shut up," Mitchie growled. "You don't know that."

"Yeah I do. You do too, and you just don't want to admit it."

Mitchie didn't speak.

"Look, we're on your side," Troy said. "We're not going to make you leave here, but you have to understand what Ashley said is true. Your parents aren't coming home tonight."

Mitchie didn't speak.

Both boys sighed. Troy walked over to Gabriella. To his surprise Mitchie pushed him away. "Stay away from her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Stay away from my sister."

Gabriella started to cry. "No, T!"

Troy shook his head. "I'm not going to stay away from her. You can't make me either." Troy went over to Gabriella and pulled her into his arms. "I'm right here, Angel. Shhh, you're safe. Shh."

"Daddy!" Gabriella cried.

"You'll see him soon, I promise." Troy rubbed her back.

"Don't lie to her," Mitchie growled.

"I'm not. They can only hold Connie and Steve for 48 hours without any proof. They have no proof other than the word of a known child abuser and kidnapper. So in two days you'll be able to see your parents again."

"Just think of it as a sleepover," Shane said. "We can all sleepover here."

"Or at my house," Troy said.

"We're not leaving," Mitchie said.

"Gabriella has no problem going to my house," Troy said. "In case you forgot she spent a few months with me when she first came to live with you."

"Troy…" Shane said.

"Gabriella only wants to stay because she's your sister and she doesn't want you to feel scared or upset."

"How do you know?" Mitchie asked. "Maybe this is different."

"I know, Gabriella," Troy answered. "Look, I get it. You don't know me very well; you don't know my parents or my house. It's all new to you, and that's scary. But I promise you you'll be fine there."

Mitchie knew deep down he was right, but her fear was stronger. She decided to mask that the only way she knew how…with anger. She glared at Gabriella. "This is your fault. If you never came to live with us, this never would have happened."

"Mitchie!" Troy gasped. "How dare you!"

Gabriella started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"No, Baby, it's not your fault. Shhh." Troy soothed. "Mitchie is upset. She doesn't mean it."

"Mitchie," Shane said. "That was uncalled for."

"I know." Mitchie whimpered. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her face in her knees. "I so sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm scared."

Gabriella pulled from Troy's arms and went over to her sister. She hugged her sister tightly. "I know. We both are. I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you."

There was a knock at the door, and both girls gasped.

"Who is it?" Troy asked.

"Troy, it's us." They heard Jack answered. "Your mother is with me. Ashley left. We just want to talk to the girls. We aren't leaving this house until they are comfortable. Please just let us in to talk to them."

Troy looked to Gabriella and Mitchie. "It's your call."

Mitchie shook her head, and Gabriella nodded. "It's ok, Mitchie. They said we aren't leaving until we are ready. They just want to talk. Ashley isn't with them anymore."

Mitchie nodded but kept her face hidden.

Troy opened the door, and Jack and Lucille walked in.

"Thank you for giving us a chance," Jack said.

"Gabriella wants to go; it's Mitchie who doesn't," Troy said.

"We had a feeling that's what was happening," Jack said.

"Look, when we first heard about what was happening we were asked to take in Gabriella. We agreed right away but then asked about Mitchie." Lucille said. "Honey…they wanted to put you in the foster care system until they found a better place. We couldn't let that happen. We couldn't let you girls be split up, not at a time like this. So we agreed to take you both in. We both knew you would be terrified and not trust us. That's perfectly fine. We understand 100%."

"Now when Gabriella first moved in here and was terrified your family was kind enough to allow Troy to stay with her until she was comfortable. We are willing to offer you the same deal, with Shane." Jack said.

Mitchie peeked her head up. "You are?"

Jack nodded. "Shane can stay with us for as long as it takes for you to feel safe."

"Or if you really don't want to stay with us we can make some calls, and you can stay with your friends from that camp place," Lucille said. "It's your choice. We just couldn't let you girls be split up just for one of you to be put in Foster care. It wasn't fair."

"No, I…Shane coming helps…" Mitchie started slowly.

"Now there will be rules," Jack said. "You and Gabriella will be in a room at night, and the Troy and Shane will be in another. There will be no sleeping together in the same rooms or same bed. The bedroom doors are to remain open whenever you guys are together in a room. Those are similar to the rules you had for Gabriella and Troy." Jack said.

Mitchie nodded. "Ok. I think…I think I'm ready."

"Good. Shane and Troy help the girls pack a few things, and we will be waiting for your outside." Lucille said.

Jack and Lucille left the room.

Mitchie sighed Jack and Lucille seemed nice enough. But it wasn't her parents. She just hoped this didn't last long. She would never be able to survive very long without her parents. She knew Gabriella was the same way.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! Please go take my poll!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	12. Chapter 12 - Surprise

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 201-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **PLEASE GO TAKE MY POLL IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I have made a New Years Resolution to be more active on my Facebook page and update my stories more often than I have been. If you feel like it, leave your New Years Resolution in the comments. :D**

* * *

The car ride was quiet. Neither Mitchie or Gabriella said a word the entire time. Troy and Shane were getting worried. Had they made the right choice taking the girls out of their home.

They arrived in the driveway, but nobody moved.

"Troy, Shane, help the girls with their bags. We will meet you inside." Jack said as he and Lucille got out of the car and went inside.

"Are you ready?" Shane asked. Mitchie.

Mitchie shook her head.

"We could always camp out in the car," Troy said. "It might be tight, but I'm sure we'd make it work."

"Your dad would kill us," Shane said. "He doesn't even want us to watch tv in the same room. He'd lose it if he found out we all sleep close together in a four-door car."

"Then we have to go inside," Troy said.

"Troy is right. Come on, I'll be right by your side." Shane said to Mitchie.

Mitchie inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Ok, let's do it."

Together the four of them got out of the car headed inside.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

They were all shocked to walk in and see all their friends, even the gang from Camp Rock.

Mitchie ran over to them, and they all shared a group hug. Gabriella did the same to the Wildcats.

"How?" Shane asked.

Jack and Lucille just smiled. "We want Mitchie to feel comfortable here. So we knew the best way to make that happen would be to make her feel at home. If she had her closet friends here, it would feel more like home." Lucille explained.

"Now it is a school night, so there is no sleepover allowed. However, everyone is allowed to stay until 11 pm. Then they must go home." Jack said.

Everyone nodded.

Jack and Lucille walked away.

Mitchie pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," Caitlyn said.

"We became a family at that last sleepover," Chad said. "They became Wildcats, and we became Camp Rockers. We aren't leaving you two alone when you need us the most."

"You guys are the best," Gabriella said.

They all shared one big group hug.

"So we have a few hours what does everyone want to do?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad never showed me how to play basketball," Shane said. "I'd be interested in doing that."

"I'm always up for a game," Chad said.

"What about us?" Mitchie asked. "Girls can't play."

Gabriella gasped. "Of course they can! I play all the time. I'm really good."

"So you're just going to play ball with them?" Mitchie asked.

"No. The girls and I usually just sit outside with them and watch." Gabriella said. We can do that."

"Ok."

Everyone headed outside, and the boys went to the court. The girls all sat around the table and chairs set up outside.

"I'm really glad you guys are here," Mitchie said. "I don't think I'd be this calm if you weren't."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," Caitlyn said. "The second we heard what happen we came right over."

"You're the best."

"You all are." Gabriella nodded. "Taylor, doesn't the math club usually meet on Monday nights?"

"They can survive one night without me," Taylor said. "My best friends needed me."

Gabriella smiled and hugged Taylor tightly.

"But what's going to happen at 11 when you all have to leave?" Mitchie said.

"Shane and Troy will still be here," Gabriella said.

Mitchie didn't speak.

"You'll be just fine," Taylor said. "The Bolton's are super nice."

"He's not allowing Shane and I to share a room. I'm going to be alone all night." Mitchie sighed.

"Excuse me? What about me?" Gabriella asked. "We're sharing a room. You're not going to be alone."

"You're used to it here. I'm not. I want Shane with me all night, and Jack won't allow it."

"You'll have so much fun with Gabriella tonight you won't even be thinking about Shane," Caitlyn said.

"Maybe. Then I'll actually fall asleep. No doubt I'll have nightmares. Then what?"

"Shane will still be able to be there for you after a nightmare. He just doesn't want you guys sleeping in the same room." Peggy said. "Shane can stay with you until you fall asleep then he and Troy will go sleep in different rooms. It's not as scary as it sounds."

"Besides you guys slept in different rooms at Camp Rock it's never bothered you before," Caitlyn said.

"I wasn't taken out of my home, and my mom wasn't in jail then!"

"This is your first sleepover without your mom, isn't it?" Caitlyn asked. "That's why you're so terrified."

Mitchie nodded. "My mom and I have never spent more than 12 hours apart from each other. Not to mention my mother has never been in jail before either!"

"I promise it's safe and fun," Gabriella said. "Just think of it as a sleepover. Mom and Dad are away on a business trip, and we're staying here until they get back."

"But they're not," Mitchie said. "They are in jail! Do you have any idea what kind of terrible things could happen to them?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"You've never watched crime shows before, have you?" Mitchie asked.

"That's enough," Taylor said. "Let's change the subject."

"That's why you're so calm," Mitchie said. "You have no idea what could happen to mom and dad."

"Nothing is going to happen to Mom and Dad. Ashley said they will be home in 48 hours. That's two days." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, if they survive that long," Mitchie said.

"Stop it, Mitchie!" Taylor growled. "Scaring your sister isn't going to help anyone."

"Don't you dare yell at her!" Caitlyn said. "Mitchie isn't doing anything wrong."

"She's trying to scare her sister," Taylor said.

"I'm telling her the truth." Mitchie bit back. "She should be scared!"

"No, you're forcing your own fears onto your sister, and it isn't fair," Taylor said. "She trusts, Ashley and she knows Ashley will protect your parents. Don't take that away from her."

Mitchie scoffed. "Ashley is the lawyer. Jade is the cop. She controls more in this situation than Ashley."

Gabriella went white at the mention of Jade. She tensed. "Ashley promised she'd get them free."

"And she will. She's one of the best lawyers, money can buy." Taylor said. She put her hand on Gabriella's back.

"Maybe," Mitchie said. "But neither of them can control what happens to them while they are in jail."

"What does that mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey, I'm getting bitten up out here. Let's go inside." Taylor said. She turned behind her to the boys. "Guy's let's go inside…"

The boys didn't hear her.

"Let me put it to you this way." Mitchie started. "Axel and Maria are in jail too. You know what they are like; you know how they treated you. Well now mom and dad are up against them and even some people worse than them."

Gabriella felt sick as all the color that was left drained from her body.

"Troy Bolton get your butt over here!" Taylor yelled.

Troy stopped in his tracks and looked over to Gabriella and Taylor. He could already tell something was wrong. He quickly rushed over to them. He made it back to them just in time to hear Mitchie.

"I'm sure Ashley will be able to get them out. But they can be held in jail for 2 days without any proof. So for two days they are stuck with people worse than Axel and Maria. Murderers, or worse."

"So you're saying Mom and Dad could be killed before they are even able to get out," Gabriella asked. "Killed, as in dead and gone forever, never coming back?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Stop! Right now!" Troy said before Gabriella could believe her. "You're lying. You're forcing your own fears onto your sister, so she is scared like you."

"Troy…" Gabriella whimpered.

Troy pulled the chair back and pulled Gabriella into his arms. She hid her face in his chest. Her body shook as she started to breathe harder.

"Ashley is not going to let that happen," Troy growled.

"You watch way too many crime shows," Taylor said.

"I don't actually." Mitchie bit back. "I've seen a few of them but most of what I know I've learned from research for a school assignment! I'm preparing her! She needs to be ready for this! We both do! Our parents could be dead within the next two days, and there isn't anything we can do to stop it!"

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "You're lying!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook and gasped for air.

The boys came running over at Gabriella's scream.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"Mitchie is upsetting Gabriella," Taylor said.

"Actually…" Caitlyn started "Gabriella is being over dramatic. Mitchie is trying to help her and warn her about what could happen."

"Over dramatic?" Taylor growled. "Do any of you know how long it has been since Gabriella has been part of a real family? Do you know how long it's been since Gabriella has had someone in her life that she could call 'dad'? Do you not remember all Gabriella has been through? Just when her life was starting to fall into place again, her parents are taken away from her once again! Now on top of that, her sister is telling her that they might be murdered and she'll never see them again! I don't think she's being overdramatic. She is terrified that her parents are going to be killed."

"They're not her parents," Mitchie said with a glare. "They are my parents. Connie and Steve are my parents, and none of this would have happened if we didn't adopt you."

"Mitchie, Stop it!" Shane said. "How could you say something like that, again?"

"It's the truth," Mitchie said. With that, she stood up and walked away from them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Gabriella cried as she shook her head.

"We will go after her," Caitlyn said. "I think they both need some time apart."

"I agree," Troy said.

Caitlyn and the other Camp Rockers followed after Mitchie.

"Daddy!" Gabriella screamed. "Daddy!"

"It's ok, Baby. You'll see Daddy soon." Troy promised hugging her close to his chest.

"Just remember it's just a sleepover," Chad said. "You've slept over Troy's before, and you had a ton of fun."

"Yeah. You'll see your dad again in two days." Taylor said.

"Bu-but Mitchie said…"

"Mitchie is scared, and she is upset. She's taking it out on you." Troy told her. He gently lifted her chin to look at him. "Don't listen to what Mitchie says. She is talking out of fear."

Gabriella sniffed softly and nodded. "I want Steve, I want Daddy."

"I know, Baby. Just two days I promise." Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and buried her face in his chest. Troy hugged her closed and kissed her head. He looked to the others. They all knew there was a good chance Troy wasn't going to be able to keep his promise.

* * *

After a few minute, apart everyone met back inside the living room. Gabriella was snuggled tightly into Troy's side.

Shane and Mitchie walked in with Mitchie snuggled in Shane's side. They both took a seat on the couch next to Troy and Gabriella.

Mitchie turned to face Gabriella. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Gabriella refused to look at her.

"Gabriella, Please, I'm so sorry. I should never have said what I did. I was scared and upset, and you got the back end of it. You're my sister, and I love you. I don't blame you for what happened. I know it wasn't your fault." Mitchie cried. "I'm the terrible sister."

Gabriella looked to Mitchie and shook her head. "You're not a terrible sister. We just handle things differently. I shut down and stop speaking. You got angry and lashed out at people. You're not a terrible sister. Thank you for what you said. I'm sorry too."

They shared a hug and then went back to snuggling their boyfriends.

"Where did you even get that crazy idea that Connie and Steve would get killed?" Troy asked.

"I told you, I heard it on the news in a different case," Mitchie said.

"No, first you told us it was from watching too many crime shows. Then you said research. Now you're saying it's the news. You keep changing your story." Troy said.

"That can only mean one thing," Caitlyn said.

"She's hiding the truth from us," Shane said. "She doesn't want us to know where she heard it."

"You guys are not supposed to be able to read me that well." Mitchie blushed.

"Tell us the truth," Shane said.

"Was it Jade?" Gabriella asked.

"No," Mitchie shook her head.

"Who was it?"

Mitchie sighed. "Yes, it was Jade."

"You're lying," Shane said.

"No, I'm not." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, let me see your phone. I have to make a phone call." Peggy said suddenly.

Without thinking too much into it, Mitchie handed Peggy her phone.

"Was it someone we know?" Troy asked.

"No, no, it was…actually someone at school. I overheard them talking about it."

"Dana?" Gabriella gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it, Dana." Mitchie nodded.

"None of us even knew what was going on until after school," Troy said. "So it couldn't have been Dana."

"Was it Tess?" Peggy asked.

"What?" Mitchie laughed. "No. Why would you even ask that?"

Peggy held up Mitchie's phone revealing a text conversation between Mitchie and Tess.

Mitchie grabbed her phone back and stuffed it into her pocket. "That was private."

"Mitchie she's harassing you!" Peggy said. "Why haven't you told us?"

"What does it say?" Shane asked.

"Tess is telling Mitchie that she better prepare herself because Connie and Steve are going to be killed in jail surrounded by murderers." Peggy said.

"That's where you got the idea from? Tess Tyler?" Troy asked.

"I…" Mitchie looked around at everyone, and then her walls broke down, and she started to cry again. "I was scared."

"Of what?" Shane asked.

"I was scared she was telling the truth. I tried to call her bluff, but she made it so convincing that I started to believe her. I was so scared that I thought if I told you guys you'd tell me it was true too and I couldn't handle it! I'm sorry I did the same thing to Gabriella. I was scared, and I knew she'd tell me it wasn't true, but I got so scared and angry that I just lashed out and I hurt Gabriella instead. I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

Mitchie cried into Shane's chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. "It's ok. The truth is out now. That's what matters. Tess is a liar. She is trying to scare you; she is trying to upset you. She has no idea what she's talking about. You parents are going to be just fine. They wouldn't put your parents in a jail cell with murderers."

"What about Axel and Maria?" Gabriella whimpered. "They are just as bad."

"No, I doubt they'd put the four of them in a jail cell together," Troy said.

"Ashley will make sure they are taken care of. We just have to trust her." Mitchie said. "Right?"

"Right." Troy nodded.

But they all knew it was going to be a very long two day.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! PLEASE GO TAKE MY POLL IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	13. Chapter 13 - Not Over Yet

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Later that evening everyone had gone home, and everyone else had finished getting ready for bed.

All four of them were sitting on Troy's bed. Mitchie and Gabriella were clinging tightly to Shane and Troy.

Jack peeked his head into the bedroom. "We need to speak with you four in the living room." With that, he left.

"What's happening?" Mitchie whimpered.

"I don't know," Shane said. "Let's go see."

The four of them got up and went out into the living room taking a seat on the couch.

"Whats's going on?" Troy asked.

"Jack and I have been doing some talking, and we've changed our minds about something," Lucille said. "We know you're going through a hard time right now; we know you're scared and we also know it's even harder for you Mitchie because you're with people you hardly know in a place you've never been before."

"It's hard on both of them. I don't think it's harder on one than the other." Troy said.

"That's not the point we're trying to make," Jack said. "Look…" He sighed. "Lucille and I have agreed that having you four split up at night might not have been the best idea. You and Gabriella are going through a lot, and you need each other."

Lucille nodded. "We are going to blow up the air mattress and bring it into your room Troy. Mitchie and Gabriella will sleep on your bed, and you and Shane can have the air mattress."

"The rules remain the same," Jack said. "You are not allowed to be in the same bed together, and the door is to remain open at all times."

Mitchie smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep. You all have school tomorrow." Lucille said.

The four of them nodded and headed back into the room. The air mattress was quickly set up, and everyone got comfortable in their bed.

* * *

A few hours past and the four of them were still awake. Gabriella and Mitchie were tossing and turning unable to sleep.

"I want my bed." Gabriella sighed.

"Me too," Mitchie said. "I want to be able to run down the hall and go into mom and dad's room and jump on their bed when we can't sleep."

"Me too." Gabriella nodded. She sat up in bed and sighed.

Mitchie sat up too.

"Let's go into the living room and watch TV maybe that will help us sleep," Gabriella said.

Mitchie nodded.

They both climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to the door.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Shane asked.

They both jumped and turned to see Shane and Troy awake in bed.

"We can't sleep. Troy's parents will kill us if they find us in bed together, so we're going out in the living room to watch TV." Mitchie said.

"What are we waiting for, let's go," Troy said.

* * *

The four of them went into the living room. They all got comfortable on the couch, and Mitchie and Gabriella snuggled into their boyfriends.

"What do you girls want to watch?" Shane asked.

Neither of them answered. They looked to the girls, and they were both sleeping peacefully.

Shane sighed. "I want to respect the rules your parents have put in place, but at the same time I have to do what's best for Mitchie."

"I feel the same way. Let's just stay out here for tonight." Troy said. "It's best for the girls right now to have close."

Shane nodded.

That's just what they did. They spent the night in the living room.

* * *

The next morning Jack and Lucille woke up and after getting ready walked out of their bedroom and to the living room.

They both stopped when they saw everyone sleeping.

Lucille sighed. "I knew they weren't going to sleep apart."

"We set rules, and they broke them," Jack said. "Technically we should punish them."

"But?" Lucille asked.

Jack sighed too. "They were only doing what was best for their girls. I've always taught Troy to do what was best for the woman you love no matter what. He's just doing what he was taught."

"And seen." Lucille smiled gently. "You've always put my needs before your own. Like father like son."

Jack smiled softly. "I guess he is."

"I'll start on breakfast. You can wake them up." Lucille said.

"We're awake. I set my alarm." Troy muttered softly as he opened his eyes.

Jack chuckled. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know we aren't in trouble," Troy said.

"No, you're not. We're very proud of you for doing the right thing." Lucille said.

"And for future, you can sleep in the same bed as Gabriella. Shane can sleep in the same bed as Mitchie. But your door is to remain open at all times." Jack said.

"Thank you," Mitchie said.

"Thanks," Gabriella said.

Jack just smiled, and he and Lucille headed into the kitchen.

The four of them got up and started to get ready for school.

* * *

The next two days went by as slow as possible. They all felt like a movie being played in slow-mo the entire time.

But finally the two days were over, and it was time for Connie and Steve to come home.

The four of them walked into the Bolton house after school.

"We're home!" Troy called.

"Mom? Dad?" Mitchie called.

They had agreed to meet at the Bolton's house after school. Mitchie and Gabriella just assumed they would be going home with Connie and Steve after that.

"In the living room," Jack called.

The four of them rushed into the living room but stopped when they saw Ashley sitting next to Steve and Connie on the couch.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Have a seat, and I'll explain," Ashley said.

"No!" Mitchie cried. "It's been two days! This is over! We're going home!"

She and Gabriella ran over to Connie and Steve and hugged them tightly, clinging to them for dear life, crying tears of joys.

Connie and Steve hugged them even tighter and kissed them over and over.

"I wish it were over, Mitchie," Ashley said. "I'm sorry, but this is just the beginning. All we've done is get Connie and Steve out of jail."

"What?" Mitchie gasped. "No! We're not leaving them again."

"Look, until Connie and Steve are proven innocent they aren't allowed to be alone with you girls. That means you are not allowed to go home with them."

"You lied to us!" Mitchie said.

"Mitchie…" Shane started.

"NO!" Mitchie cried. "This was supposed to be over!"

"I promised you I would do everything in my power to get your parents out of jail. I have done that. Now I am going to promise that I'm going to do everything in my power to clear their name. However, that's going to take time. I can't just snap my fingers and make it happen."

"So what is the plan?" Jack asked. "Are the girls still in our custody?"

"Yes. Until further notice, they will remain with you and your wife."

Both Mitchie and Gabriella started to cry as they clung tighter to their parents.

"You will still be able to see your parents. They are allowed supervised visits for 4 hours on weekdays, and 8 hours on weekends."

"That's it?" Mitchie cried. "4 hours a day? Are you crazy or just heartless!"

Ashley glared at Mitchie. "The courts ordered for weekends only. They didn't want to interfere with your schooling. I pushed and got them to agree to four hours on school nights. Does that sound heartless to you?"

"Mitchie, Honey, you need to calm down. Ashley is only trying to help." Connie said.

"No." Mitchie glared. "I will not calm down. You two have done nothing wrong, and you're being punished!"

"People will see that. People know that. But they have to follow the rules anyway." Connie said.

"It's not fair!" Mitchie cried.

"I know, Baby. But it will all be over soon." Connie said.

"Look, I am doing everything I can to clear your names. However, until the truth is over everyone is allowed supervised visits with the girls."

"You just said that," Shane said.

" _Everyone_ is allowed supervised visits with Gabriella…" Ashley said again. " _Everyone_."

Everyone just looked at her cluelessly. Then Troy gasped. "No! They wouldn't!"

"They have. I'm sorry. I fought them every step of the way. But there is a way around it."

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Dad, everyone is allowed to come visit Gabriella. Everyone…"

"Everyone meaning…." Steve gasped. "No!. How could they do that!"

"I still don't understand," Jack said.

"I'm trying not to scare, Gabriella anymore than she already is," Ashley said.

"Wait, do you mean to say that since Mom and Dad get to visit us that Axel and Maria get to visit Gabriella whenever they want?" Shane asked.

Gabriella let out a scream. "NO!"

Ashley sighed. "Yes."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She screamed. She shook her head frantically. Tears streamed never ending down her checks.

"Shhhh it's ok. You're safe. I'm right here." Steve said and rubbed her back. "You're safe. Shhh, it's ok."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Gabriella continued to scream as she cried and shook.

"I was trying to avoid this." Ashley sighed. "There is a way to avoid them, but it will be up to Jack and Lucille."

"You can stop them from being able to visit Gabriella?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes."

Gabriella stopped screaming, but tears continued to make their way down her cheeks and she continued to shake and breathe heavy.

"Because Gabriella is in your custody, you're allowed to deny visits to anyone you feel might be a threat to Gabriella or Mitchie or both. So you don't have to let them near Gabriella. You don't even have to answer the door if you know it's them. However, you will need to take note of the actions or reasons for your choices. Try and get as much proof as possible. Videotape it if you can. It will help us in court."

Jack and Lucille nodded. "We will."

"I am doing everything I can to get this over with as soon as possible. In the meantime, I'll let you enjoy your time together." Ashley stood up and left.

Nobody said a word.

"Look, I understand the rules, but we trust you two. You don't need to be supervised to spend time with your daughters." Jack said. "Lucille and I will give you guys some time alone."

"Thank you," Connie said.

"Shane, Troy, you too," Jack said.

They both nodded.

"Stay close," Troy whispered to Shane as they walked away. "Mitchie is going to need you when they leave."

Shane nodded, and they walked out of the living room.

"So, what's going on? How is school?" Connie asked.

"Great! Gabriella and I are in the school musical! It's called Senior Year."

"Let me guess it's about your first day of Kindergarten?" Steve teased.

"No, Daddy." Mitchie giggled. "It's about our final days at East High."

Steve faked a gasp. "Really? I never would have guessed."

Mitchie giggled. "I'm getting all As."

"That's great!"

"Mitchie, what kind of food should I start preparing for Camp Rock this year? Brown wants me to put together a menu."

"Your burgers for sure! Everyone loves those. And maybe some…"

As they talked, Steve looked down to Gabriella who was hiding her face in his chest. She was still shaking, but her crying and whimpering had stopped.

"It's going to be ok, Princess. I'm right here. Axel and Maria won't get another chance to hurt you. Jack and Lucille will protect you."

Gabriella didn't speak.

"Please talk to me. I missed you." Steve said.

"Miss you," Gabriella muttered.

Steve kissed her head. "Are you enjoying the musical? Do you and Troy get to sing together?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Does Troy sing well?

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked.

"No.," she said.

Steve was shocked but then chuckled. "You just did."

"No.," she said again.

"Fine. I guess I have to make you." He teased. With that he started to tickle her.

She squealed and started to giggle as her arms quickly jerked down from around his neck as she tried to protect her sides.

"No Daddy!" she squealed as she giggled.

"Yes, Princess." He teased as he attacked her stomach.

She squealed and giggled harder. "No!"

"Yes."

Gabriella laughed and squirmed and fell back, so she was laying across Steve. He took advantage of that and grabbed her arm holding it in the air and tickling her armpit.

Gabriella screamed as her giggles turned to hysterical laughter. "Ok. Ok." She gasped in giggles.

"Ok, what?" he teased.

"Stop!" she squealed.

Just like that Steve stopped and let her arms go. Gabriella panted for a few seconds and then carefully sat up.

"You know…I was with Axel and Maria so long I actually forgot that there are people out there who listen when I say stop." Gabriella said softly.

Steve rubbed her back. "It's a family rule."

Gabriella nodded.

"Did we ever tell you why we made that rule?" Steve asked.

"No."

"It's because of Mitchie."

"Before we met you at Camp Rock Mitchie was being badly bullied at school. One day she was physically attacked. No matter how many times she begged for them to stop, they didn't listen. She was in the hospital for a week with injuries." Steve explained. "Even after that she was terrified of people but more important she was terrified of people touching her. She was scared that if they touched her in a way she didn't like they would never stop."

"I can understand that fear," Gabriella murmured thinking about Axel and Maria.

"Your mother and I did what he could to try and stop that fear, but it wasn't working. So one I came up with an idea. I asked her if she'd let me play a game with her. She agreed and I told her the rules were simple we were going tickle each other. The second someone said stop we had to stop. She was nervous, but she agreed. So I tickled her, and she said stop, so I stopped. Then I let her tickle me, and I said stop, so she stopped. We went back and forth like that for a long time, and it became her favorite game. Soon she learned to stop being so scared of touch. But we've kept that rule ever since."

"I like that story," Gabriella said. "Axel never tried to help me over my fears. He just encouraged them. Marisa only helped me over my fears that annoyed her like my fear of monsters under the bed or of the dark. She didn't like having to check my closet for monsters and have a nightlight in my room."

"Maria and Axel were not meant to be parents. But that's all in the past now. You're Gabriella Torres. You're my daughter."

Gabriella smiled softly but didn't speak.

"Don't get quiet on me now. Do I need to tickle you again?"

"No." Gabriella giggled. "I missed you tickling me but not that much."

"Ok, so tell me about this new musical you and Mitchie are in."

Gabriella started to tell her father all about the musical and everything else that had happen the last two days.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	14. Chapter 14 - The First Visit Disaster

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The one bad thing about having fun? It makes time go by too fast. Before anyone knew it the four hours were up and Jack walked into the room with Lucille, Shane, and Troy.

"I'm sorry guys, but if I don't follow the rules I could lose custody of the girls."

"It's ok, we understand," Steve said with a sigh. He had finally gotten Gabriella out of her shell. He knew the second he left she'd go right back inside it.

"It's ok; we should be getting home anyway," Connie said gently.

"Take us with you," Mitchie said clinging to her mother tightly.

"We would if we could sweetie you know that," Connie said.

"No," Gabriella whimpered curling up on her father's lap. "When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow when you come home from school we will be here again," Steve said.

"No, stay please." Gabriella whimpered.

"Baby we have to leave. I'm sorry, but we love you."

"No…"

Everyone sighed. Shane went over and took Mitchie from Connie.

"I'm right here. It's ok. You'll see them again tomorrow." Shane told her.

"Make them stay Shane." Mitchie whimpered.

"Baby, if they stay they could get in trouble. It could get them in trouble with the courts. You don't want that do you?"

"No," Mitchie answered.

"Then they have to leave." Shane sighed.

"Will you stay Shane?"

He looked at Jack and Lucille, and they nodded.

"Of course I'll stay here."

Mitchie nodded softly. "Can I give them a hug goodbye?"

Shane let her go. She hugged her parents tightly. "I love you." She told them before pulling away and running back into Shane's arms. She buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok." He gently led her out of the room knowing it would be too hard to watch them walk out the front door.

Everyone looked to Gabriella. She was attached to Steve like a koala cub clung to their mothers.

"You have to let go, Baby," Connie said gently rubbing her back.

Gabriella whimpered and held on tighter.

Steve sighed and rubbed her back. "I'll see you again tomorrow."

Gabriella whimpered once more.

"If she holds on any tighter her fingers will be creating holes in my shirt." Steve sighed.

"Troy you might have to just…" Connie started.

Troy sighed but nodded. He knew what he had to do, but it didn't make it any easier.

He walked over to Gabriella and knelt down by her and rubbing her back. "Hey, you know what, I just remembered we have to practice for that new scene tomorrow. It's all about our prom. Kelsi gave us the music. We need to practice. Let's go practice outside."

Gabriella didn't move.

Troy sighed. "Ok, we can practice later. But I may have forgotten to do my math homework…I could use some help. Will you come help me."

She whimpered and held even tighter to Steve.

"Gabriella, come on, You need to let them go. The longer they stay here, the more trouble they could get into." Jack said.

Gabriella let a soft cry escape her lips and then she whimpered and shook her head.

Connie and Steve stood up hoping Gabriella would let them go. Instead, she clung to Steve even tighter.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Steve let her go, but she still hung on to him.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle. "She's like a monkey."

"Ok, Monkey, time to get down," Connie said in a teasing voice.

"No." She whimpered.

Jack walked over to them. "I'm sorry." He said.

They both nodded. "We know. We are too."

With that, Jack grabbed Gabriella around the waist and tried to pull her off. She screamed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO!" She did everything in her power to hold on as tight as she could, but it was no use. Jack was a lot stronger than she was.

It didn't take him long to get her off Steve and set her on the ground, but keeping his arms around her trapping her there.

"DADDY!" She screamed as she started to cry again. "NO! DADDY!" She tried to break free from Jack, but he was just too strong.

Steve gave her a last kiss on the head and walked out the door, letting the tears fall as soon as the door closed behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Gabriella lost it.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" she sobbed hysterically. "DADDY! DADDY PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE, I NEED YOU! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE!"

Jack released her and the second she did, she made a break for the door. Maybe she could stop them before they got too far.

But she made it outside just in time to see the car pull out of the driveway.

"NO! STOP! WAIT FOR ME!" She screamed as she started to run after the car.

Inside the car, both Connie and Steve saw Gabriella chasing their car.

"We can't stop." Connie choked out "It will only make it worse for all of us."

"I know." Steve choked out. "I know."

Forcing himself, he continued to drive. Until Gabriella was out of sight.

Gabriella continued to run until she couldn't run anymore. She sunk to her knees gasping for air. "DADDY!" She screamed with every last ounce of breath she had.

Troy came running in and gasped at the sight of her hyperventilating and sobbing hysterically on the ground in her "protective stance." He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms rocking her back and forth.

"DADDY!" she screamed again barely taking the time to breathe.

"Shhh Gabriella shhh you need to breathe!" Troy order sternly.

"DADDY! DADDY! PLLLEEEASSE!" Gabriella cried.

Gabriella continued to cry and scream until she was physically and mentally exhausted.

Troy put his hand under the back of her shirt and gently scratch her back as he whispered soothing words to her. Finally, she went limb against him. She had worn herself out. All her screaming and fighting had come to an end.

* * *

Troy carefully stood and lifted Gabriella into his arms and made his way back to the house.

He made it back to the house and sighed. Jack and Lucille came over. "Is she ok?"

Troy just shook his head. "She's never going to recover from this. It's going to be the same thing tomorrow when they have to leave. I know Ashley thinks she is helping, but this is slowly just torturing Gabriella."

"We can tell Connie and Steve not to come," Jack said.

"No. We can't. That will torture Gabriella worse." Troy sighed. "Until this whole thing is settled it's a lose – lose situation."

With that Troy took Gabriella to his bedroom.

Jack and Lucille shared a look and sighed. They both knew Troy was right. But they had no idea how to stop it.

* * *

At school the next day Troy had never seen Gabriella or Mitchie so shut down and withdrawn. They barely spoke to anyone, not even each other. They went through their day almost like robots.

It had taken Troy almost an hour to get Gabriella to practice with him in the musical and the only reason she agreed to do it was because she didn't want Sharpay to be his partner.

* * *

After rehearsal, Gabriella was even more shut down than before. Not being able to take it anymore Troy took Gabriella up to the roof to talk. He sat down with her on the bench,

"Please talk to me," he begged. "Let me know what you're thinking."

Gabriella remained silent.

"You can scream at me if you want to, or you can cry, you can even hit me if it helps. Just please don't shut me out."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "It's stupid, Troy."

"Nothing you say is ever stupid," Troy told her. "Please," he begged once more. He rubbed her back, and she leaned into him and sighed. "Do you know how in that prom night song the boys sing that the fathers are staring them down?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I was just thinking….I don't know if my dad is going to be here with me to stare you down."

"Are you kidding? That's why you're upset?"

Gabriella quickly sat up with tears in her eyes. "I told you it was stupid!"

"No, no, no, no!" Troy said quickly. "That's not what I meant. Gabriella, you do realize my dad is going to stare me down with enough force for them both. He loves you like a daughter already, and he'd had no problem staring me down right before prom."

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. "Really?"

"I promise. My dad has always made sure I was respectful and polite to any woman I met. He always made sure I knew how to treat a lady the right way. So there is no doubt in my mind that my father will stare me down right before Prom to ensure I take care of you. To be honest, I think I'd be more scared of him than Steve."

Gabriella giggled.

"My mom is going to be taking a bunch of pictures, and I think she mentioned a few videos, so your parents won't miss anything."

"Ok." Gabriella nodded.

"Please don't shut down on me again."

Gabriella sighed and looked to the floor. "It's just not fair. Why do my parents keep getting taking away from me? It seems like every time I leave the house I come home to no parents."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked. He rubbed her back and allowed her lean on his chest once more.

"When I was a kid Maria didn't even tell me we were leaving Axel. She just said we were going to my grandma's for a sleepover. I never saw Axel again. I went to Camp Rock, and I never saw Maria again. Now, I went to school, and I came home…." Gabriella shook her head. She couldn't repeat it. It was too painful. "Everyone I love keeps getting taken away from me. How do I know you won't be next? How do I know Jade won't mess something up and when I get home later Mom and Daddy will be there?"

Troy sighed. "I'm not going anywhere." he hugged her closer to his chest. "Nobody is going to take you away from me. I promise."

"But how do I know that?"

"You've just got to trust me."

"I can't." She whispered.

Troy sighed. "You've got to trust Ashley will keep Jade in check, and your mom and dad will be at home waiting for you tonight."

"I don't trust anyone anymore. I only trust…you."

"That's good enough," Troy said kissing her head.

Gabriella sighed and didn't speak again.

Troy sighed and just held her letting her relax in his arms.

When they heard the bell ring, Gabriella sighed. "I guess we better go get to lunch."

"We can stay here if you want to," Troy said.

"No, I'm hungry. I want to eat." Gabriella pulled away from him and headed back downstairs. Troy followed close behind.

* * *

After that, it was like their talk never even happened. Gabriella was just as quiet and shutdown as ever.

They were almost finished eating when a few girls walked over to the table.

"Oh Great." Taylor groaned. "What do you three want?"

It was Sharpay, Charlotte, and Dana.

Troy instinctively pulled Gabriella into his side. She hid her face in his chest.

"We just came to talk," Charlotte said. "Dana told us everything."

"It's pretty funny isn't it, Gabriella?" Sharpay said. "You just started feel like a part of the Torres family, and now it's all being taken away from you."

"Shut up," Troy growled.

"I was thinking about being friend again. You're not Maria Montez's daughter. Dana told me not to bother." Charlotte said.

"Why would she do that?" Troy asked.

"Because Dana told me, her stay with the Torres family was temporary. Once the courts settled everything, she'll be back to living with Maria and Axel. She'll be a Montez again."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. She looked up at them with tears in her eyes. "I'LL NEVER BE A MONTEZ AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! I'M NOT GOING BACK WITH THEM! I WON'T!"

"You may not have a choice," Dana said.

"Actually, she does. She's almost 18. That's the legal age of an adult. She can decide who she wants to live with and what she wants her last name to be." Troy said. "This court case isn't going to be about who gets custody of Gabriella; it's about who has been hurting her and beating her. We all know who that is. It's not Connie and Steve."

"Whatever. I tried to warn you." Dana said. With that, she walked away.

"Don't worry, Gabriella," Sharpay said in a fake sweet voice. "When you're back with Axel and Maria, I'll make sure Troy is well rehearsed for the show."

"That's why you're doing this?" Troy asked. "Because you're mad I'm not your partner anymore in the play."

"We would have been perfect together!" Sharpay pouted.

"We wouldn't have. If Gabriella hadn't joined when she did, I would have quit." Troy said. "You would have ended up with no partner. At least now you get to partner with Zeke. He's having a great time."

"Maybe next time I'll do a one-woman show." Sharpay just said with a shrug. Then she turned and walked away. Charlotte following close behind her.

"I hate that girl," Chad growled.

"They're liars, right?" Mitchie whimpered. She really wished Shane was there with her. But he wasn't registered there.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"They're not taking Gabriella away, are they?"

"No. They don't have a care. They know that. That's why they are turning the tables and blaming Connie and Steve because they are scared and they know they are going to lose." Troy said.

Mitchie just sighed. Gabriella reburied her face in Troy's chest and clung to him as tight as she could. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. He knew the only thing that was really going to help her feel better was seeing Connie and Steve again tonight after school.

Troy just really hoped the goodbyes went better this time. But he had a good feeling it wasn't going to end well at all.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"Susan Hart Romance"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	15. Chapter 15 - Breaking Point

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **I won't bore you all with excuses about why this chapter took so long to get out. I'll just say one word...life...on with the story:**

* * *

After school, everyone rushed home. Mitchie and Gabriella ran inside the Bolton house. "Mom? Dad!" They cried out. They ran into the living room happy to see Connie and Steve sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Mom!" Mitchie cried and dove right into her mother's arms.

"DADDY!" Gabriella screamed, and she drove right into her father's arms.

"I missed you so much," Steve said.

"I missed you too."

"We've missed you both so much," Connie said.

"We've missed you too," Mitchie said.

"Lucille said I could try my new recipe for Camp Rock, tonight for dinner. Want to help me cook it?" Connie asked.

"Of course!" Mitchie said.

She followed her mother into the kitchen.

Troy was about to go to his room when Jack stopped him. "The four of us were talking. We think Gabriella might handle the goodbyes better if you're in there with her."

Troy sighed. "Nothing is going to make the goodbyes easier unless there isn't one."

"Please. Just try it."

"Fine. But if they ask me to leave, I'm leaving them alone." Troy walked into the living room surprised to see Gabriella just hiding her face in her father's chest. Neither of them were speaking.

"Hey, everything ok over here?" Troy asked.

Steve looked at him and just stared at him.

"What's going on?" Troy asked once more.

Steve continued to stare at him.

"Seriously, this is freaking me out, what's going on?"

Steve didn't answer, he just stared.

"Ok. I'm going to go now." He said as he stood up.

Gabriella burst into giggles as she looked up from her father's chest. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Anytime, Princess," Steve said and kissed her on the head.

Troy looked confused. "What's going on?"

"Gabriella was telling me about school today and her worries about Prom. She asked me to stare you down now, instead of at prom." Steve explained.

Troy looked at Gabriella shocked. "You did that on purpose? You scared me to death."

Gabriella giggled. "Sorry."

"No you're not," Troy smirked. "But you will be…later."

Gabriella poked her tongue out at him.

"You're just asking for it," Troy said.

"Why wait till later?" Steve asked.

"What?" both Troy and Gabriella gasped.

"Why wait till later? You can make her sorry right now. I'm not going to stop you. In fact, I'll even help you." Steve said.

"Daddy!" Gabriella squealed. "No!

She went to get up and run, but Steve grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back. She squealed. "Daddy!"

Troy smirked. "Hmmm, let's see…where should I get first?"

"No, no, no." She squealed.

Troy chuckled. "How about your adorable belly."

"No!" Gabriella squealed, but he was too late. Troy tickled her tummy making her laugh and squirm.

"Quit it!" she begged in giggles trying to get her hands free.

"Nope. Not until you say sorry for teasing me." He said and moved up to her ribs.

"Not there!" She squealed in giggles. "Stop it!"

"Stop means stop," Steve said with a nod.

Troy stopped, and Steve let her arms go. "I'm really sorry, Troy. I was just playing. I just…I really needed it." Gabriella said.

"I know. It's ok."

"So, tell me more about school. Sharpay is still picking on you." Steve asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Even more so, since I joined the musical. She and Dana are pretty much best friends now."

"Are they teasing you about the situation?" Steve asked.

Gabriella nodded. She looked down to her hands.

"They keep telling her that she's going to get taken away from you and Connie and have to live with Maria and Axel again," Troy said.

"That's not going to happen," Steve said. "You're almost 18 you can live with whoever you want to live with."

"But they could…" Gabriella bit her bottom lip not wanting to say the word. "Come get me." saying the word 'kidnap' was too terrifying.

"They are not getting near you," Steve said. "I promise."

Gabriella sighed and just nodded. It was clear she was shutting down again.

Steve did the only thing he could think of to cheer her up and attacked with her tickles Then Troy joined in.

Gabriella laughed hysterically as she squirmed so much she squirmed right off the couch.

They both stopped. "Are you ok?" Troy asked.

She nodded as she stood. "Fine. That was fun. She sat back on the couch and raised her arms up. "Do it again."

Laughing Troy and Steve attacked her with more tickles as she laughed hysterically and rolled around on the couch.

* * *

The night flew by again, and before anything knew it, Jack walked into the room and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Steve sighed but nodded. "It's ok.

"Daddy, no, no." Gabriella started to cry. She went to latch onto him, but before she could, Troy grabbed her and held her tightly. She started to cry harder. "No Daddy! Daddy!"

Sighing softly Steve stood up and went over to Gabriella. "I'll see you tomorrow, Princess." He kissed her head and walked out the door.

"No!" Gabriella screamed. "NO! DADDY! DADDY! COME BACK! DADDY! NO! DADDY!"

"You'll see him tomorrow, Baby. I promise." Troy soothed. "He'll be here tomorrow after school."

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Gabriella continued to cry hysterically.

Troy waited until he could no longer hear the car and then he let her go. She didn't move. She just cried begging for Steve to come back.

Troy sighed and turned her to face him and hugged her tightly rubbing her back.

* * *

Gabriella had finally calmed down and stopped crying. She was getting ready for bed when Mitchie walked over to her. "You ok?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Me neither."

Mitchie looked around and saw they were alone, brushing their teeth in the bathroom. Mitchie closed and locked the door. "You didn't hear this from me." She started. "Mom told me today that they are living at home. They are within walking distance of Troy's house. She told me we could call whenever we want to, and on Saturday we're going to spend the entire day there at home with them. Mom said we can have more contact than just seeing each other. She's going to call in the morning before we leave for school. You can talk to Daddy too. Ok?"

Gabriella nodded. Mitchie didn't know it, but she had just given Gabriella an amazing idea. But she knew better than to tell anyone. They'd try and stop her. She knew, once everyone fell asleep, she'd put her plan into action.

It took a while. Troy must have suspected she was up to something before it took him forever to finally fall sleep. She had pretended to fall asleep first. But finally, everyone in the house was sleeping.

She quietly slipped out of bed and out of the room. She grabbed her slippers and as quiet as she could left the house.

* * *

She finally made it home. She used the spare key under the welcome mat and let herself inside.

She went right into her parent's bedroom. It was dark, but from the glow of the moonlight, she could see tear stains on both her parent's faces. She removed her slippers and quietly climbed into bed. Now…she felt safe.

Connie and Steve felt the bed moving and woke up with a start. "What's going on?" Connie asked.

"Who's that?" Steve said.

They both looked and saw Gabriella laying in the middle of them.

"Gabriella, Honey, what are you doing here?" Connie asked.

"Daddy," Gabriella answered. She snuggled up to her father.

Steve sighed and hugged her rubbing her back. "I miss you too, Sweetie."

He and Connie shared a look having a silent conversation. They both knew they should call Jack and Lucille to have them get Gabriella, but they really didn't want to.

"I'll do it," Connie whispered.

Steve nodded, and Connie left the room.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked again.

"I missed you," Gabriella said.

"I missed you too, Princess. But you're not supposed to be here. Do Jack and Lucille know you're here?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nobody does. I left when everyone was sleeping."

"Gabriella, Honey, you can't be here." Steve sighed. "This could look like a kidnapping."

"I came here by myself," Gabriella said.

"I know but…" Steve sighed. She was never going to see it from his point of view, so he decided just to drop it. "Never mind. Lay down and go back to sleep." Steve said. He carefully moved her from his arm to the bed, but the second he let her go she was back in his arms.

He was hoping if he could get her to sleep, Jack would just carry her out of here and there would be no tears. But that didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Stay." Gabriella whimpered.

"Princess." Steve started. "You know you can't. You know that because otherwise, you wouldn't have run away to get here."

"Stay with Daddy!" Gabriella said.

Steve sighed as Connie came back in the room. She just nodded telling Steve Jack and Lucille were on their way.

"Ok, Princess," Steve said. "Let's go to sleep then." The three of them laid down acting like they were going to sleep. Once, Gabriella was asleep Steve would move her onto the bed.

But no matter how hard they tried Gabriella refused to go to sleep. Even if she did fall sleep, the second Steve tried to move her she woke up.

"She isn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. Let's go out into the living room." Connie sighed.

Steve just nodded and stood up not surprised when Gabriella latched herself onto him refusing to let him go.

Steve and Connie knew, no matter how many goodbyes they have had so far this was going to be the hardest one yet.

* * *

They were all sitting on the couch watching a movie when there was a knock at the door.

"No." Gabriella whimpered and held on to Steve tighter than ever before.

Connie went to answer the door, and Jack and Troy walked in.

"Thanks for coming," Connie said.

"You did the right thing by calling me. If this gets out, the judge will know you did the right thing by calling us instead of keeping her here." Jack said.

Connie chuckled softly. "She's keeping herself here. She won't let Steve go."

"This isn't going to be easy, Connie," Jack said. "You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course. But we don't have a choice." Connie sighed.

Jack looked to Troy. "Are you ready?"

"No. In fact, I really think you should listen to me. I have an idea. If we just…"

"Troy, we just need to get Gabriella back home before anyone finds out she was here. Then we can discuss ideas later."

Jack followed Connie into the living room. Troy sighed and followed behind them. Why wouldn't they listen to him? He could help everyone.

Just like Connie had said Gabriella was clinging to Steve for dear life. Steve was standing there trying to get her to release her grip from around his neck.

"Gabriella, come here," Troy said.

"No." She said.

"Troy, go get her. If you take her, she won't get as upset." Jack said.

Troy actually laughed. "That's not true. She's going to get upset if anyone takes her away from Steve right now. If you would just listen to me for one minute I can…"

"Troy, we're on a time limit here. You can tell me your ideas later. Until then go get Gabriella and let's get out of here." Jack said.

"No," Troy said. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." Jack sighed. "I'll do it."

Jack went over to Steve and helped him pry Gabriella off him,

The second Gabriella was pulled away she let out a scream. "DADDY!"

Jack carried her kicking and screaming out the door.

"What are you doing, Troy?" Steve asked.

"Proving my point."

"What does that mean?" Connie asked.

"I'll explain in 3…2…1…"

"DADDY!" Gabriella came screaming and crying right back into Steve's arms. "HELP! DADDY! HELP!"

"Shh, it's ok. You're safe." Steve soothed rubbing her back.

Jack came running back inside. He groaned softly. "Thanks for the help, Troy."

"Now will you listen to me?" Troy asked. "Or are you going to keep trying to pry Gabriella away from her father?"

"Troy, we don't have time. If anyone finds out, Gabriella is here…"

"Actually," Steve cut him off. "I'd like to hear what he has to say."

"What?" Jack asked.

"From the second I met Gabriella, Troy has always been the one to give her comfort when she needed it. He has been there for whatever she has needed and was able to tell us what she needed when Gabriella lost her voice. If anyone knows Gabriella and how to help her through this situation, it will be him." Steve said.

"Fine, Troy. What do you have to say?" Jack sighed.

"Prying Gabriella away from Steve, dragging her into the car, and then buckling her isn't going to do anything except upset everyone. Gabriella reached her breaking point. She's desperate! That mean no matter how many times we take her away from Connie and Steve right now she's going to keep running away and coming right back to them. The only thing that would stop her would be to physical restrain her."

"Whatever works," Jack said.

"Now hold on," Steve said. "I'm not sure I like the way that sounds."

"Do you want to go to jail for kidnapping?" Jack asked.

"No, but I don't want my daughter physical restrained either," Steve said. "What your idea, Troy?"

"At school yesterday, Gabriella opened up to me and told me information that I'm not going to repeat. However, I made a few phone calls on my lunch break. I called Ashley. She has an idea."

"What is this amazing idea?" Jack asked.

"There is a special trial that can be done. It's usually used for children who are too young to really give a statement on who hurt them and who treated them nicely." Troy explained. "They are going to have Gabriella sit in a chair in the center of a room. Steve and Axel will both be on the other side of the room. One at a time they will approach Gabriella, and the Judge waits to see how she reacts to each person. That trial will happen a lot sooner. But I said I would talk to you guys about it. It's your choice."

"I'll do anything if it means Gabriella and Mitchie get to come home sooner," Connie said.

"Me too," Steve said.

"Ok. I'll call Ashley tomorrow and let her know. In the meantime, we aren't getting Gabriella out of here tonight." Troy said. "My dad and I will stay, we can say it was a supervised, planned sleepover. That way there is no question of kidnapping."

"You're a very smart man, Troy. Thank you." Steve said.

Troy shrugged. "I just care about Gabriella. I want what's best for her."

He went over and rubbed her back. She slowly released her grip on Steve.

"It's ok." Troy soothed. "I'm not going to take you away from him. You can let him go."

Gabriella let Steve go and turned to Troy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's get some sleep. I promise when you wake up tomorrow Connie and Steve will still be here."

Gabriella nodded. She took Troy's hand and he her to the bedroom.

"You have a great son," Connie said.

"Thank you," Jack said with a smile. "I'm sorry about what I said. If the roles were reversed, I wouldn't want anyone to restrain Troy either."

"It's ok. We understand." Connie said. "I'll get some pillows and blankets, and you can camp out on the couch."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"Susan Hart Romance"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Unwelcome Guest

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N ok, so I'm pretty impressed with this chapter considering I had writer's block when I started it :P Guess that's gone. Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get the sneak peeks out this week. Anyway here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

That next morning Everyone was in the living room with Ashley as she told them about the new plan.

"I just want to confirm you're all ok with this. I spoke to Troy about it, but I want to be sure you are comfortable with this." Ashley said.

"We will do whatever it takes to get our daughters back sooner," Steve said. Gabriella was back snuggled in his side clinging to him as tight as he could. Mitchie was the same with Connie.

"Why don't I give you a little preview of what this trial will be like. It's very different from any trial you may have seen or experienced before." Ashley said.

She stood from her seat and went over to the kitchen table. She grabbed a chair and set it down in the middle of the living room in front of the coffee table. "Gabriella, come sit in this chair for me."

Gabriella just whimpered and hid her face.

Steve sighed softly and rubbed her back. He carefully stood up taking Gabriella with him. He gently set her down in the chair. The second he let her go Gabriella was up and back in his arms in a flash. Steve set her down again, but she got right back up.

"This is worse than I thought," Ashley said. "She really won't let you go."

"That's why I called you," Troy said. "Gabriella can't go on like this anymore. It's torturing her."

"We realized last night the only way we'd be able to get Gabriella back to the Bolton house and keep her from running away again was to physically restrain her and we didn't want that," Steve said.

"No, of course not. That would do more harm than good. Not to mention the fact it would make her think of Axel and Maria." Ashley said. "Ok, we're going to do this, and we're going to do it fast." Ashley went over to Gabriella. "Gabriella, Honey, it's ok. You're not going to be taken away from your father. I just want you to get a feel of what this new trial will be like. Then you can go back with your father. I promise."

Gabriella looked at Ashley, then to her father. She shook her head.

Everyone sighed. Troy walked over and rubbed her back. "Hey Cutie, listen to me, Ashley just wants to prepare you for the new trial. All you're going to do is sit in the chair and wait for your dad, and someone else walks toward you. Then when it's all over you can go back with your dad. I promise. This is not a trap or a trick."

Gabriella looked to Troy and inhaled a deep breath. She slowly let go of Steve and turned to Troy.

Troy hugged her close and kissed her head. Her set her down in the chair and gave her one last kiss on the lips before he took a few steps back.

"Now what?" Steve asked.

"I want you to go to the other side of the room. Jack, I want you to go to the other end of the room as well." Ashley said.

When both men were in the right spot. Ashley continued. "Now you will each take a turn approaching Gabriella. You will not be allowed to speak, just walk toward her. Once you reach her if she allows you to, you may touch her and talk to her., If she doesn't and is too upset, you'll have to back away. Steve, why don't you go first."

Steve slowly started to walk toward Gabriella. Gabriella giggled, the anticipation was almost exciting.

Steve reached her, and they shared a hug. Then he let her go and went back to his spot.

"Jack, your turn," Ashley said.

Jack started to walk toward Gabriella.

She whimpered and quickly got up and ran over to Steve.

Everyone sighed.

"This isn't a bad thing," Ashley told them. "Yes, she should have stayed in her seat. However, it shows that when she is scared or upset, she feels safe enough to go to Steve to protect her. That will play a big part in this trial."

"I thought she trusted your Dad," Mitchie said.

"She did." Troy sighed. "With everything that has happened the last few days, and all the times he has pried her away from Steve I think that trust is gone."

Mitchie sighed. "What about you and Steve?"

"That won't work. She trusts us both the same." Troy said. "It needs to be someone she doesn't trust as much."

Mitchie sighed. "I don't like this. Didn't Gabriella used to have panic attacks when Axel was around?"

"Yes, I don't like it either. But it's the only other option other than to wait for the real trial and keep torturing her with four-hour visits." Troy sighed.

Mitchie nodded understanding.

They continued the rest of the day practicing and preparing for the trial.

* * *

After a full day of practicing everyone was tired.

"You guys all did a great job today," Ashley said. "Gabriella, I am very proud of you. I will be in touch."

With that, she left the house.

"Do I have to leave?" Gabriella whispered.

Connie and Steve sighed. They had been together way longer than four hours, but they didn't want Gabriella or Mitchie to leave any more than they did.

"Why don't we hang out here a little longer. Maybe have some dinner." Jack said. "Connie, I have heard a lot about some famous burgers?"

"They are the best!" Mitchie said.

"So I've been told." Jack chuckled.

"Come on, Mitchie, let's go make some," Connie said. She and Mitchie headed into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Steve said. "You didn't have to do that."

Jack just smiled and nodded. "Hey Troy, why don't you and I head outside and give Gabriella and her father some more time together."

"Sure." Troy nodded.

As everyone went outside, Gabriella walked over to Steve carrying a wrapped present.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Troy helped me." She answered.

Steve took it and unwrapped it. It was his guitar that had once been broken.

"Gabriella, Honey…"

"I know it wasn't my fault that it broke, but I still wanted to get it fixed. I'm sorry, Daddy. The guy said it's best not to play it anymore. Otherwise, it will break again." Gabriella frowned.

"Thank you, Sweetie. This is the second best gift I've ever gotten." He gave her a hug and kiss.

"Second? What's the first?" Gabriella wondered.

"You, of course." Steve smiled.

Gabriella smiled again. "Daddy, if we can't play anymore does that mean we can't have our special time together anymore?"

"Of course not," Steve said. "Until I can afford to buy a new one we can ask Mitchie and borrow hers. But to be honest, I don't think you need any more lessons. You're pretty good on your own now."

"Oh…but…"

Steve just smiled. "We can still have special time together whenever you want. We can just do other things than play music."

"Really?" Gabriella's eyes lit up.

Steve nodded. "I promise."

Gabriella smiled widely. It was the first time in what felt like forever she had smiled. "I guess it's a good thing. You were getting a little rusty anyway."

Steve gasped and then playfully glared at her. "You're in so much trouble." He moved the guitar out of the way.

He pulled her onto the couch with him and then attacked her with tickles as she squealed and giggled all over the couch.

"Now, let's see, where did Troy say your two most ticklish places were?" He attacked her stomach making her scream and giggled harder trying to push him away "Daddy!"

He chuckled. He grabbed her arms and lifted them up over her head.

"Daddy no!" She squealed but then burst into hysterical giggles when he tickled her armpits. "Daddy stop!" she squealed.

Steve chuckled and stopped. He helped Gabriella sit up and chuckled. "I think you've learned your lesson."

She giggled and got this far away look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Maria and Axel they never stopped when I asked."

"Something tells me you're not just talking about tickling?" Steve sighed.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how that rule came to be?"

"It wasn't always a family rule?"

"No. In fact, there was a time when I would tickle both Mitchie and Connie even after they said stop."

"What changed?"

"Mitchie was attacked at school?"

Gabriella gasped. "Bullies?"

Steve nodded. "No matter how many times she begged them to stop they wouldn't listen, and after that, she was terrified of touch. She didn't believe the word stop meant anything anymore."

"That's terrible. But I can understand that. I used to think that once too."

Steve nodded. "One day Connie was working, and I was home with Mitchie. I decided to teach her that her word stop had meaning and it was a word that is meant to be followed no matter what."

"How?"

"Same way I did with you, through my actions. I told her we were going to play a game. I was going to do something to her that wouldn't cause her any pain, and if she didn't like it, all she had to do was say stop, and I would stop. She was terrified at first. I didn't even get a chance to poke her before she would scream stop. But the more we played, and the more comfortable she got, the easier it was. That's when we decided to make it a family rule. Stop means stop, no matter what. If something is happening you don't like, you say stop, and it's over."

"I've always loved that rule. It was the rule that made me trust you guys more." Gabriella said.

"I'm glad." Steve kissed her forehead. "Can I ask you what kind of rules Axel and Maria had?"

"It didn't matter," Gabriella answered softly. "Even if I followed them I got in trouble. They kept changing from day to day too. One of their biggest rules was that to them stop only meant continue. If I ever said stop they would just continue whatever it was they were doing."

"I'm sorry, Honey."

"It's ok, Daddy. You taught me otherwise."

"What kind of things…" Steve stopped. "I'm sorry I shouldn't ask."

Gabriella smiled softly. "It's ok. I'm not upset. I just won't answer."

"That sounds fair."

"I'll just say that they never tickled me."

Steve gasped. "Never? Not even once?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I didn't even know what it was till Troy showed me."

"Oh no! That's awful!" Steve carefully and gently pushed her back down on the couch and started to tickle her again. "We have to make up for lost time. We have 18 years of tickling to catch up on."

Gabriella laughed and squirmed around on the couch. "Daddy!" she squealed with giggles.

Steve laughed along with his daughter. It was so good to see her relaxed and happy again. He just hoped that didn't all go away when it was time for her to go back to the Bolton's.

* * *

After dinner, everyone was hanging out in the living room. Gabriella had relaxed drastically since last night. She was happy just being in the same room as Steve. She no longer felt the need to cling to him.

They all laughed and talked together as if nothing had changed.

Suddenly Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, Guys. It's been way longer than four hours. We need to get home."

Everyone looked to Gabriella. She looked down at her hands and then back up to Steve. Before she could move Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head.

"When do we get to see each other again?" Mitchie asked.

"Tomorrow, when you get home from school," Connie said.

"That seems like such a long time."

"I know. Hopefully, this will all be over soon."

Then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Connie asked. "It's almost midnight."

"I'll go check," Steve said.

"I'll go with you," Jack said.

Both men stood up and left the room. Everyone was quiet hoping to hear who was at the door. But all they could hear was silence.

Suddenly Jack came running back into the room. "Change of plans. We're going to hang out a little longer. Gabriella, why don't you show your mother some of the scenes for the school play. You can show her in the bedroom there is a lot more room in there."

"Where is Daddy?" Gabriella asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just go into your mother's room with her and the others. Hang out in there for a little while."

"Dad, what's going on?" Troy asked.

Jack gave Troy a look, and Troy knew whoever was at the door was going terrify Gabriella right back into her shell.

"He's right. Come on. Don't be shy." Troy said.

"But what…" Gabriella was cut off with a squeal as Troy lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled. "Troy!"

He chuckled and nodded his head for the others to follow.

Jack quickly went over to Connie. "Keep Gabriella in there as long as possible. Axel and Maria are at the door, and they have a friend with them. If Gabriella sees them, it will scare her right back into never wanting to leave your side again."

Connie nodded and followed everyone else into the bedroom. She closed and locked the door.

"What is going on?" Shane asked. "Everyone is acting weird."

"Nothing." Connie smiled. "Everything is fine."

"No, it's not," Mitchie said. "I can tell. You had that same look on your face when you told me Dad lost his job and I wouldn't be able to go to Camp Rock that summer."

"Did Daddy lose his job?" Gabriella asked.

"No. Steve is fine. We are all fine."

"I don't believe you," Mitchie said. "You wouldn't lie to me. So why are you?"

"Who was at the door?" Shane asked.

"Oh, nobody. Just a package." Connie lied.

"It's almost midnight. Not even the postmen work this late."

"Important papers. They had to get here before midnight."

"Are they here?" Gabriella whimpered. "Axel and Maria are they…"

Connie quickly shook her head. "No, Sweetie. Of course not."

"You're lying." Mitchie gasped.

"Mitchie!" Troy groaned. "She's trying to protect Gabriella."

"So they are?" Gabriella asked. "They are here for me? Did they find me? They want to see me?"

Gabriella started to breath harder and harder until it was coming out in gasps. "They… want… to…"

"Gabriella, Hey!" Troy moved to stand in front of her. "Breathe, You're safe. They aren't allowed to see you right now. It's way too late. Just take a deep breath and calm down. I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, and everyone jumped.

"What happen?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know," Connie said.

"I'll go check," Shane said.

"Shane no!" Mitchie cried.

"Someone needs to go outside and see what…" He was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Gabriella! Open this door!"

It was Axel.

Gabriella instantly went to scream, but Troy covered her mouth with his kissing her. Then he whispered to her "If we stay quiet long enough he'll think we're not in here and leave." If they stayed quiet enough, Axel would think she wasn't in there and leave.

Gabriella nodded. Troy held her close knowing how terrified she was.

Axel continued to bang and knock on the door. "Come on, Gabriella. I know you're in there. Just come out and see us."

"They aren't in there." They heard Jack's voice from outside. "I already told you they are back at my house. They left earlier. I stayed to discuss the upcoming trial."

"Oh, we know all about the trial. That's why we are here. We need to make sure Gabriella understands the rules of this trial."

"Our Lawyer has already told her the rules," Jack said. "Now you need to leave."

"Connie and Steve get to see our daughter we should be allowed to see her too."

"And you are. But not at midnight."

"You have no right to break into our home. We've already told you the Gabriella isn't here." Steve said.

"They broke in?" Lucille gasped. "That's it I'm calling the police."

"Wait. Maybe Jack and Steve will get them to leave."

"I'm not leaving until I see my daughter. I know she is in there." Axel said.

"She's not…"

"I even brought a special friend to see her. He's very excited to see her. He said he wants to pick up where they left off at Camp Star."

Gabriella let out a blood curling scream. She turned and buried her face in Troy's chest to muffle it.

"I knew she was in there." Axel laughed. "She always gets so excited when I talk about our friend here that she screams. Now Gabriella be a good little girl and open this door to let us in, or else someone just might get hurt."

Gabriella whimpered and clung tighter to Troy. Troy held her even tighter. "Don't listen to him. It's a trap." He told her.

"Fine, Gabriella, you've left me no choice." The knocking quickly turned to banging.

"I'm calling the police," Lucille said grabbed her phone.

Just as she hung up the door was broken down, and Axel and Maria stood there. Behind them was a tall man. He looked like a wolf-man. His hair was down passed his shoulders, and his beard was all the way down to his bellybutton. Jack and Steve were nowhere to be found.

Gabriella took one look at him and screamed. She sunk to her cheeks and went into her protective stance. This time Troy didn't even try to get her out of it. He stood in front of her with a glare. "You're not getting near her."

"I just called the police. They are on their way." Lucille said. "I don't care what rights you have to see Gabriella. You have no right to break into a home." She moved to stand next to Troy. "You will not touch Gabriella."

"I don't want to touch her. I just want to see her, talk to her." Axel said. "I want to be sure she is prepared for this trial. She better remember the rules. Otherwise, their will be punishment." Axel said. "That means you know who gets to have his fun."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs. She started to hyperventilate as she tried to breathe. "NO! NO!"

"She knows," Maria said. "We better leave for the cops come."

"We don't have to. All of this could have been avoided if they had just let me see her when I first asked." Axel said. "It's their fault, not ours."

"Axel…" Maria said.

"Trust me. We're fine." Axel smiled. "Besides Gabriella is smart enough not to say anything. She knows the punishment if she talks."

Gabriella started to cry harder as she continued to try and gasp for air. Her body shook as she rocked back and forth. Troy knelt down next to her and hugged her close to him. "You're not going to touch her," Troy growled to them. Then he turned his attention to his girlfriend. "You're safe. I'm right here. Nobody can hurt you."

"Make…leave…him…leave…" Gabriella gasped.

"You heard her," Lucille said. "You need to leave now."

"This is not what the judge had in mind when they said you were allowed visitation rights," Connie said. "She is terrified."

Connie went over to Gabriella and knelt down next to her. "It's ok, Angel. Mommy is right here."

"Mom..mommy."

"I know, Baby. You're safe I promise."

"You are not her mother," Maria growled. "We had a deal, Gabriella! You were allowed to call them Mommy or Daddy! You remember what happened when you did."

Gabriella screamed curling herself into an even tighter ball. "NO!"

"Shhh, you're safe." Troy soothed.

"I won't let them hurt you," Connie promised.

"You can't make that promise," Maria said. Before she could make a move, Someone grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Do not go near my daughter or my wife." Steve quickly moved and went over to Gabriella and knelt down in front of her using his body as a human shield to protect her. "Daddy's got you, Princess. You're safe. I'm right here."

"I am her father," Axel growled.

"No, you're not," Lucille said. "I don't care what DNA says. Gabriella is not your daughter. You are not her father. A father doesn't terrify their daughter or threaten them."

"When their daughter is as horrible and misbehaved as mine they do," Axel said.

"Horrible? Misbehaved?" Lucille laughed. "Wow. You are idiots."

"Excuse me?" Maria gasped.

"Gabriella is the most well mannered, polite, obedient, teenager I have ever met in my life." Lucille. "I would be lucky if I ever had a daughter as wonderful as her. I would treat her like a princess and make sure she always felt safe and loved."

"Oh please. Gabriella is a little brat who deserves everything she got," Axel said.

"So you admit you're the ones abusing her?" Lucille asked. "You're the ones who have hurt her?"

"Sure, why not? Nobody else is around." Axel laughed.

"Connie and Steve?"

"Connie and Steve are the disgustingly perfect parents in every way. They wouldn't hurt Gabriella if you paid them."

"Oh really?"

Everyone spun around to see Ashley, Jade, and a bunch of other cops.

"Ashley! Help!" Gabriella screeched hearing her voice. "Please! Make them go away!"

"It's ok, Gabriella. You're safe now." Ashley said. "I want everyone to clear this room now, everyone except for Gabriella and the three people surrounding her."

"Shane took Mitchie into the walk-in closet to hide," Lucille said.

"I will go get them." Ashley nodded.

The room emptied out, and Ashley went over to Troy and knelt down next to him. "How is she? We have EMT out there if she needs it."

Troy shook his head. "She's fine. Her breathing has returned to normal, that's the most important part. The second Steve hugged her she calmed down."

"I'll give you guys a few minutes," Ashley said. She went to get Shane and Mitchie, and the three of them left the room.

* * *

Nobody knew how much time had passed or even what time it was, but Ashley came back in a few minutes later.

"How is she?" Ashley asked.

"She's calmed down. Her shaking has stopped and her breathing is good. She isn't crying or anything like that." Troy said.

"Good," Ashley said. "Axel and Maria were arrested and taken away. It's safe to come out if you're all ready."

"Are your ready, Princess?" Steve asked gently.

Gabriella shook her head. "Wolfie."

"What?" Steve asked.

"The man with the long beard," Troy asked. "What happen to him?"

"He was arrested too," Ashley said. "The only people left in the house are Shane, Mitchie, Lucille and Jack."

"All the other cops are left?" Troy asked.

"Except for one. She is waiting outside. It's not Jade. I made sure of that. I also made sure to remind them this is Gabriella's safe place, so she is waiting outside to talk when Gabriella is ready."

Gabriella shook her head.

"It's ok if you're not ready yet, Gabriella. Why don't I borrow your mom and you can stay with your dad and Troy."

"No." Gabriella whimpered. "Mommy stay."

"You're not leaving, Gabriella," Ashley said. "It's already been decided. You're all spending the night at the Bolton house, your mom and dad included."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and carefully looked up.

"Let's go into the living room," Ashley said.

Carefully they all stood up and went out into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Dad where were you?" Troy asked.

"I was hiding."

"What?"

Jack laughed. "Sorry, that sounded awful. I was hiding with a video camera. Ashley had said to record Axel and Maria if I felt they were a threat to Gabriella, so that's what I did. Now we have proof of tonight."

"Can we skip the trial?" Troy asked. "Axel admitted to being the one who was hurting Gabriella."

"I don't know. It depends on the evidence we have." Ashley said. "Let's finish this for tonight and give our statements and then everyone can go home and get some rest."

* * *

Time went by insanely slow after that. But finally everyone, except for Gabriella had given their statements. Ashley knew better than even to try to question Gabriella after what just happened.

"I'll be touch," Ashley said and then she left the house.

"Let's go home," Jack said.

"Sounds good to me," Lucille said.

Everyone else just nodded and left the house. It was a crazy night, and all anyone wanted to do was go home and sleep.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Trial Part 1

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The next morning everyone slept in till almost noon. Based on the night before nobody was surprised.

As everyone sat down for lunch, Jack spoke. "The four of us spoke with Ashley this morning."

"And?" Troy asked.

"We have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Steve asked.

"Just tell us the truth."

"Axel and Maria have been charged with breaking and entering as well as harassment," Jack answered. "The Guy with the long beard was charged as well."

"That's great news!" Troy said. "So what's the bad news?'

Steve sighed. "They still want to do a trial with Gabriella. Now they want to do two trials."

"Why two?" Troy asked.

"The first one is going to decide who is abusive to Gabriella by doing the sitting trial. When Axel and Maria lose, they want to do a second trial to talk about when they grabbed Gabriella as well as the events of last night."

"So basically they just want to torture Gabriella as much as they can until she finally cracks." Troy sighed.

"Ashley has done everything in her power to stop the second trial, but they won't listen to her. If we want Axel and Maria to pay for what they've done, they need to be sentenced by a Judge." Connie said.

Troy sighed. "This is crazy. Gabriella is terrified enough from last night. Now they want her to get up in front of a room full of strangers and talk about the two most terrifying moments in her life? They just want to torture her until she cracks. I knew it."

"Wait, last night I got Axel to admit he was the one abusing Gabriella and Connie and Steve would never hurt her. You got it on video. I saw you. That's why I asked." Lucille said.

"Yeah, I thought that was going to be enough too. Apparently, since you asked him to admit it, they aren't taking it seriously. They are saying he was forced to admit it to see his daughter. Not to mention the fact that he never actually said the words. He just said he would admit to it, he never actually did." Jack explained.

Lucille sighed. "Doesn't it count for anything that they came to see their daughter at midnight?"

"No. To be honest, we weren't supposed to have Gabriella with Connie and Steve passed 9:00 pm. They are making a big deal about it because they came here first and nobody was home. So by the time they figured out where she was, it was midnight. That's their argument anyway."

"They came here?" Gabriella asked. It was the first time she had spoken all morning.

"Yes. We weren't home, thankfully." Jack said.

"They came here first? They know where I'm living right now. They could come back at any time for a visit." Gabriella whimpered.

"They can't. Because of their actions last night their rights to see you have been revoked until after they are proven innocent of abuse. We all know that won't happen." Jack said.

"I don't understand them. We have been able to visit with Gabriella for weeks now, and they've never shown any interest." Connie said.

"Ashley said it's because they got scared. When they got word about the other trial, they knew Gabriella is so completely terrified of them that she'd never be able to hide it. So they came last night to try and talk to her about stopping this trial or at the very least being calm enough around them that they would win the case. As we all know it backfired and Gabriella is more terrified of them than ever before." Jack answered. "They came last night to help themselves, but in reality, all it did was help us."

"I don't have to see them again until the trial?" Gabriella asked. "What about the man with the long beard?"

"No. They are no longer allowed with 20 feet of you, until the day of the trial. The man with the beard isn't allowed any contact with you at all. He isn't allowed within 100 feet of you. You never have to see that man again."

Gabriella smiled. "Good. I'll tell anyone who wants to know what happen last night."

"You're not scared?" Connie asked.

"I was at first. But not anymore. My biggest fear was telling the truth and then having Axel, Maria, and Wolfe come back to punish me. If I know they can't get near me I'll tell anyone anything." Gabriella said.

"That's our brave girl." Steve smiled.

"Gabriella, do you think you're finally ready to tell us about the man with the long beard?" Connie asked. "You don't have to if you aren't ready."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. I just have one request."

"Name it," Steve said.

"I want...no, I need you and Troy to sit with me and hold me."

"Done," Troy said.

"Always." Steve nodded.

"Do we have to call Ashley?" Gabriella wondered.

"If you want to," Connie said. "It's your choice."

"She had said she wanted to know more about this guy. I only want to have to tell his story once so..." Gabriella nodded and inhaled a deep breath. "...Call her. But I want to meet here. I feel safe here I don't want to leave right now." Her voice cracked at the end as her eyes filled with tears.

Troy rubbed her back. "We aren't going anywhere."

The call to Ashley was made, and she arrived a few minutes later.

* * *

Everyone moved into the living room and sat gathered around on the couch, love seat, and chair. Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "You guys all know how scared I am of Axel and Maria, but the man with the long beard...there isn't a word strong enough to describe how terrified of him I am."

"Where did he even come from?" Ashley asked.

"He's been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. I sometimes know when Daddy is pretending to be angry with me he says he's going to call the tickle monster and have him come and punish me. It doesn't scare me because I love Daddy and I know he's just playing and he'd never really hurt me. He even sometimes takes out his phone and pretends to call an actual person. It's fun, and I enjoy it. Sometimes I tease him so that he does it."

"As sweet as that story is where exactly are you going with it?" Jack asked.

"Don't rush her, Jack. Let her take her time." Ashley said. "Continue, Gabriella."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "The man with the Long Beard...I don't know what his name is. I've never known. He has always been introduced to me as Wolfe. It's the only name for him I've ever known. When I was younger, he was the one person my parents threatened to call if I didn't behave. I've heard stories. I know a lot of parents had imaginary people who were going to be called if they didn't behave. Most of the time that's all they were, imaginary. Whenever I was bad they would threaten to call Wolfe; only my parents didn't just threaten me...they actually called him." Gabriella gulped and inhaled a deep breath of air.

"Shhh breathe, you're safe." Troy soothed.

"Daddy is right here. You're safe." Steve said and rubbed her back.

Gabriella exhaled her deep breath and started again. "He used to just be there as a visual reminder of my punishment if I didn't behave. As I got older and as my parents used to tell me my behavior got worse he became more than a visual. As I got older, I would start fighting back, trying to defend myself. Wolfe became the man who would pin me down as Axel would beat me so I couldn't fight back. Towards the end before Maria and I left he would...he would help Axel beat me. They would gang up and beat me together."

"What did Maria do while all this was going on? Did she know?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella nodded. "She would stand there and watch. Sometimes she would mouth to me how sorry she was. I don't believe she was ever really sorry."

"So then you and Maria leave, and you never see Wolf again?"

"We only left because Axel hit her. She didn't care when he was hitting me, but the second he turned on her we left. I never saw Wolf again. I didn't even think of him until I moved in with mom and dad."

"Steve's long beard is what was scaring you so badly the first few weeks here?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I've never been able to be around men with long beards since. When I saw Daddy for the first time, and he had his beard long all I could see when I looked at him was Wolfe."

"Steve cut off all his hair for you right?"

Gabriella nodded. "I finally told Troy about Wolfe, and he told Mommy, Mommy told Daddy, after that he never had a long beard again."

Steve hugged her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

"So when did you see him again?" Ashley asked.

"He was there the day Axel and Maria kidnapped me from the gym. He was the one who came up behind Daddy and grabbed me." Gabriella's voice cracked. "He disappeared after that, but then I saw him again a few days after we arrived at Camp Star. Axel said I was bad by running away all the time and trying to get help. So I was handcuffed to the bed, and Wolfe was sent as my babysitter. They said he could do whatever he wanted to me. There were no rules, no limitations, no boundaries, nothing was off limits."

"Did he...did he..." Connie couldn't get the words out.

Gabriella shook her head. But then looked down to the floor.

"Gabriella, Honey, this is important. Please, you need to tell us the truth." Ashley said.

"He would touch me sometimes, stroke my hair, rub my arm, stroke my cheek." Gabriella shivered at the thought. "He words were worse. The things he would say to me, the things he described in full detail of what he would do to me, the...the thing he described in full detail of what I would do..." Gabriella gagged a little covering her mouth to keep her breakfast down.

Troy and Steve rubbed her back. "Take a break. It's ok you're safe." Steve said.

"You can stop. Just take a deep breath. You're safe. I'm right here." Troy soothed.

When her stomach settled, she continued. "Some of the things he talked about I didn't even understand what they were or what they meant. He offered to show me one day. I think if I hadn't been found when I did he would follow through on his offer."

"And Axel and Maria knew about this?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella nodded. "They didn't care. They both agreed it would be good for me to learn how to..." Gabriella shook her head as she forced her breakfast down once more. She started panting. "I can't...I can't breathe."

"Shhh, you're safe. You're done. It's over." Troy soothed. "Just take a deep breath I'm right here."

"Shhh easy, Princess I'm right here you're safe. Take a deep breath." Steve soothed.

Troy and Steve rubbed her back and soothed her until her breathing came back to normal.

"I can't." Gabriella sighed. "I can't talk about him anymore."

"It's ok. You don't have to. You have given me a lot of information. I'm proud of you. I'm going to input all this information, so we have it on file. I'll be in touch." Ashley stood and started to leave.

"Ashley wait!" Gabriella said.

Ashley turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Gabriella." With that Ashley left.

* * *

The week went by fast sooner than anyone would have like it was time for Gabriella to give her statement and the trial.

So there she was sitting at a long meeting table with Ashley and Lucille on both sides of her and Jade right across from her.

"Ok. Let's just get this started so you can leave." Jade said. She set a tape recorder down in the middle of the table.

"Start from the beginning."

Gabriella didn't speak. She looked down and played with her hands.

"Gabriella, the sooner you speak, the sooner you can go home."

Still, Gabriella ignored her.

Jade sighed. "Gabriella, I know you are scared, and I know you don't want to be here but all you have to do is tell me the truth, and you can go home."

Gabriella continued to play with her hands and not look at anyone.

Lucille rubbed her back. "Come on, Sweetie. It's ok."

"I want Troy." She said softly.

"Why isn't her boyfriend allowed in with her?" Ashley asked.

"No men allowed until we find out which one has been hurting her."

"Do you think she'd ask for him if she was scared of him?"

"No. But he could coach her and tell her what to say."

"You don't think we will?"

"No."

"Troy wouldn't either," Lucille said.

"I want Troy," Gabriella said a little louder.

"Then tell us what's going on?"

Gabriella went quiet again.

Jade sighed clearly annoyed. "Gabriella Torres, you need to talk, or you will not be happy with what happens next."

Gabriella flinched back in her seat. She curled up into her protective stance and hid her face in her knees. "No, no, no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't hit me. Please. I'm sorry."

"Gabriella, I'm not going to hit you. But you need to start speaking."

"You need to stop threatening her. If you really want her to speak, you will do what she asks and allow her boyfriend in the room with her." Ashley snapped.

"Fine. If she'll speak then let him in. But she better speak."

Ashley stood and left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Troy walked in. He sat next to Gabriella and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her head and held her close.

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She uncurled from her ball. "I was taken by Axel and Maria to Camp Star and forced to live there with them for a long time. While I was there, they did terrible things to me. They would starve me if they felt like it. They would come into my room and beat me senseless every night. I was chained to my bed so I couldn't run away. They would allow…" Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "They would allow one of Steve's friends to come in do whatever he wanted to me. He never touched me, but he talked about it enough. Sometimes Axel and his friend would beat me together. My mother would stand there and watch like it was some kind of show. I was finally saved and brought home to Mom and Daddy. They treated me like a Princess and made sure I was never scared or hurt by them. I was scared at first, to tell the truth, because Axel and Maria threatened me. Mom and Daddy made me feel so safe and comfortable that I finally told them the truth. The same truth I'm about to tell you right now... Axel Turner and Maria Montez are physically and mentally abusive."

"Thank you, Gabriella. I know that wasn't easy." Jade said. "Now it's time for the trial. I'm sure Ashley has already discussed it with you, but just in case this is what's going to happen. It's very easy and very simple all you will have to do is sit in a chair while your father and Steve…"

"Steve is my father." Gabriella glared. "Axel is not, nor will he ever be my father."

Jade sighed, annoyed once more. "Fine. Axel and Steve approach you, then once they are close enough, they will get a chance to touch your arm or leg. Once they've both had their turns you are free to leave."

"What if I refuse to let Axel near me?" Gabriella said.

"Then your Axel gets off free, and Steve is found guilty. Is that what you want?"

"No." Gabriella whimpered. "No! Daddy!"

"Then you have to do this."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Gabriella cried.

"He's right outside. He's safe. He's not hurt." Troy soothed.

"I want Daddy!"

"Why would you want someone who hurts you."

"HE DOESN'T HURT ME!" Gabriella screamed. "Axel does!"

"We are done here. You have five minutes to calm down before the trial starts." Jade said and left the room. The second she did Steve walked in. In a flash, he was in front of Gabriella.

"I'm right here, Gabriella. Just remember we have nothing to hide. I'm innocent."

"I don't want to do this anymore." Gabriella cried.

"I know, Baby. I'm so sorry that you do. But as soon as it's over you get to go right home I promise."

"He'll hurt me." Gabriella cried. "He'll find a way to do it in secret but he will."

"Do you want me to go first?" Steve asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"He will be. Don't worry." Ashley said. She smiled softly. "When it's Steve turn you'll be just fine."

Gabriella just nodded.

"We will all be waiting outside the room for you, as soon as you're done," Troy promised. The Wildcats and the Camp Rockers all came to support Gabriella and Mitchie.

Gabriella nodded.

Everyone sighed. They knew when she stopped talking she was shutting down. They just hoped it didn't affect the trial.

* * *

Soon everyone was back in the meeting room. Gabriella was sitting on a chair against the wall. Axel was at one end of the room, and Steve was at the other. There was Ashley Axel's lawyer a jury and Judge also in the room.

"Here are the rules both Mr. Toress and Mr. Turner will get a chance to approach Gabriella. You are not to speak to her until you reach her. Once you are in front of her, you may place your hand on her hand or her arms. If you get past that without her screaming, you may speak to her. Mr. Toress will go first."

Steve slowly started to walk toward Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled softly as she waited for him to reach her.

He finally reached her and knelt down in front of her. He gently took his hand and placed it over her own.

"Hey, Princess."

She blushed and giggled.

Gabriella turned her hand out palm face up. Steve gently tickled her palm making her giggle.

"That tickles."

"Sorry."

"I like it. Do it again?"

Steve did as she asked.

She giggled and pulled her hand away, then gave it back for him to tickle again.

"That's enough!" The Judge yelled.

Gabriella jumped out of her skin.

"Shhh, you're safe. You're ok." Steve said. Steve stood and went back to his previous spot.

"Mr. Turner your turn."

Axel walked slowly over to Gabriella. His hands were out in front of him. "I'm coming." He said in a taunting way. "I'm going to get you."

Gabriella instantly reacted. She started squirming in her seat, as Axel got closer she instantly pulled herself into her protective stance. She started to shake, and her breathing got heavier and heavier. Tears filled her eyes, and she shook her head. "No, no, no, get away. Go away. Stop it. Please. Help. Please, someone, help." She whimpered.

Axel continued to stalk toward Gabriella. Gabriella continued to get more and more upset.

Axel finally reached Gabriella he stood towering over her. He took her hands from around her legs and pinned them down to the armrest of the chairs. She let out a small cry.

"I told you not to tell on me. Because of all this when this is over, and you're back home with me where you belong you will pay dearly. That's a promise. "Maybe I'll even have Wolfie come by and follow through on his threats."" Axel whispered so softly no one would have heard him, except for Gabriella.

Gabriella let out a blood curling scream. She kicked out as hard as she could, and the second she felt her arms free she was up and out of her chair. Then she bolted out of the room.

"Help! Help! Help! Someone help!" She screamed. She ran around frantically trying to find Troy. "TROY! TROY! TROY!"

Arms went around her waist.

"Troy help." She whimpered.

"I'm here." Troy soothed. "I've got you. You're safe."

She turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear.

She was shaking and breathing heavy as she cried hysterically. "I want Daddy!"

"Daddy is right here, Precious," Axel said.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs. "HELP! HELP! HELP!"

"You're not her father," Steve said. He slowly went over to Gabriella.

"Hey, Hey Gabriella. It's ok. I'm right here. You're safe. Can you take deep breaths for me? Watch me. Inhale and exhale." Steve said taking in a deep breath and exhaling.

"No. No. No." Gabriella shook her head. "Not safe. It's not safe! No Wolfie! No Wolfie! No Wolfie!"

"No Wolfie, Gabriella. I promise. You never have to see Wolfie again. How about Troy? You can snuggle in Troy's arms and watch your favorite movie. We can drape a blanket over you and Mitchie, and the others will be right by your side too."

Gabriella slowly started to calm down. "No Wolfie?"

"No. Never again, Gabriella. You will never be forced to see Wolfie I promise."

Gabriella moved from Troy's arms into Steve's arms. "Daddy." She said softly.

"Daddy is right here. You're safe."' Steve rocked her side to side as he held her. She slowly calmed down.

"He's a doctor!" Axel yelled. "He knows how to calm people down."

"He is not a doctor. I don't even know where you came up with that idea. He owns a hardware store. Besides Gabriella didn't ask for a doctor, she asked for her father. Besides my Client hates doctors and she doesn't trust them. A regular doctor wouldn't have been able to calm her the way Mr. Toress just did." Ashley said. "I would also like to point out that you are the one who caused this panic attack in the first place. She reacted very calmly and happy when Steve was near her. The second you came near her she was terrified she ran. Also, you broke one of the rules. The rules were no talking until you reached her. You decided to taunt her verbally until you reached her. I think it's clear as day who My Client trusts and who doesn't. Now my Client has been through enough. Her family will be taking her home."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as she clung as tightly as she could to Steve. "DADDY!"

Steve looked to Ashley who just sighed and shook her head. Ashley looked to the judge. "Does this look like a child who has been abused by this man? She is clinging to him for dear life, refusing to let him go. Wouldn't you think if Mr. Toress had been hurting my client that she would be doing everything in her power to get away from him, like she did with Mr. Turner?"

Ashley didn't speak again for a few moments. She just let the sound of Gabriella's heartbreaking cries and begs to never leave her father be heard throughout the entire room.

"I rest my case," Ashley said She went over to Gabriella and Steve. "Why don't you walk with her to the car. I'll be there, Lucille and Jack will be there. That way you're still "supervised"."

Steve nodded. Everyone headed out to the car.

They reached the car and Gabriella was still crying.

Steve kissed her on the head. "I'll see you again as soon as I am allowed. I promise. I love you. I am so proud of you. You were so brave today."

He let her go, and Gabriella screamed. Troy took her gently and got into the car with her. She surprised everyone by not trying to get away; instead, she just cried as Troy held her.

With a long, sad sigh, everyone got into the car and headed home.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	18. Chapter 18 - A Day at the Pool

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

They arrived home, and Gabriella had finally stopped crying. Troy took her inside and over to the couch. He sat down and allowed Gabriella to snuggle into his side. Taylor draped a blanket over her as Mitchie got to work setting up her favorite movie.

To help Gabriella feel more comfortable, they went back to her and Mitchie's house.

Troy was starting to worry. Gabriella hadn't reacted to anything or anyone since she stopped crying in the car. He hoped the movie would cheer her up. But it didn't, she didn't even react when her favorite song came on. She used to always sing along, she couldn't help herself. She just had to. But this time...nothing.

Carefully Troy removed her from his side, worrying, even more, when she didn't react. He knelt down on the floor in front of her. He stroked her hair behind her ear and got a better look at her face. Her eyes were opened, but she wasn't blinking. She was staring ahead blank. There was no emotion in her eyes. If Troy hadn't seen her chest rising and falling, he would have assumed she was dead.

"Brie, Sweetie, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking." Troy said gently.

Gabriella didn't answer or even show she heard him. "Gabriella, can you hear me? Please talk to me."

She remained still and silent.

Troy waved his hand in front of her face. There was no change. He sighed. "She's gone."

"What does that mean?" Taylor asked.

"She's gone so far inside herself I can't reach her," Troy answered. "She has completely shut down."

"Mom warned us this might happen, remember?' Mitchie spoke. "When Gabriella first got home."

Troy nodded. "Her protective stance was no longer safe enough."

"How do we get her out of it?" Mitchie asked.

"I think there is really only one person who can help us, but we can't see him until tomorrow." Troy sighed.

"What's plan B? Troy, you always have a plan B. You always know how to help Gabriella," Mitchie said.

Troy sighed. But then he looked up and nodded. "I think I do. Do you remember what else your mother said to us that day? We had to be careful who we let into your house."

Mitchie's eyes lit up. "Because it was her safe place and she didn't want strangers to intrude on her safe place."

""But we're at her house now. We are in her safe place." Chad said.

"What if this isn't her safe place anymore?" Troy asked. "Think about it, the last time she was here Axel, Maria, and even Wolfie broke into the house and then this place was packed with cops. Her safe place was invaded with people that terrify her the most. What if this is no longer a place she considers safe?"

Nobody said anything as they let Troy's words sink in.

Troy didn't want for them to respond. He grabbed Gabriella back into his arms and left the house without another word.

"Where is he taking her?" Mitchie asked.

"To another safe place," Chad answered.

"His house?"

Chad shook his head. "I don't know where it is, but I do know that Troy and Gabriella have a very special spot that they go to when they need to be alone. It's their own secret safe spot."

"Does anyone know where it is?"

Everyone shook their head. Mitchie sighed. She trusted Troy and knew Gabriella was in safe hands, but she was still terrified this would be the one time Troy couldn't help Gabriella.

* * *

Troy arrived at the High School. He used his father's keys and went inside. He made sure to turn off their alarm and then headed to their secret spot.

He arrived at the school roof top Garden. He went over and sat down on the bench, keeping Gabriella close. He hugged her to his chest and kissed her head. "You're safe, Angel. Please come back to me. You're safe now."

A gust of wind blew over them causing goosebumps to appears on Gabriella's arms. A second later Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She clutched Troy's shirt tightly in her hands.

"Welcome back, Baby girl. I missed you."

She didn't answer him. But he didn't think she would. Instead, they just sat outside together in silence. When Gabriella was ready, she'd talk to him.

* * *

Neither of them knew how much time had past, but they didn't care. Eventually, Gabriella spoke. "I'm sorry.

"No, Baby, I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't want to go home after what happened." Troy sighed softly.

"How could you have known? I didn't even know until we walked in the door." Gabriella answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't even realize it until we walked inside and I saw My parent's bedroom. Door broken down. Then I got scared. I didn't want your dad to be angry at me for making him drive all the way to your house. He already drove all the way to the Courthouse and home."

"Baby, we live like five minutes apart. It wouldn't have been a big deal to turn around and go to my house."

"I got scared. I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry."

"Oh Baby, you don't have to apologize. We all understand. Now I'm going to call my dad, and we can have him and the others meet back at my house. Sound good?"

"I guess. But I like sitting outside here with you."

Troy smiled softly. He kissed the top of her head. "We can stay here as long as you want to."

Gabriella snuggled into his side and just relaxed in his arms, her once true safe place.

"You know what we need?"Troy said after hanging up with his father. "We need to have a day of fun. We've all been so stressed with everything going on we've forgotten to have some fun."

"We have fun with Mom and Dad," Gabriella said.

"Four hours of fun, then it goes back to being sad. I'm talking about nonstop all day kind of fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Gabriella asked.

"The weather has been getting warmer since summer is coming. Why don't we all go to the community pool?"

"Not Lava Springs," Gabriella said.

"No. Never."

Gabriella nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good. We can go this weekend."

"Ok."

Troy smiled. He was going to make sure Gabriella had the most fun she had ever had in her entire life.

* * *

That weekend everyone went to the community pool. They found a spot and set down their stuff. They removed their cover ups and then took turns applying sun tan lotion.

Gabriella giggled when Troy neared her sides. "Hey!" she squirmed in his arms. "Cut it out, you know I'm ticklish there."

Troy chuckled softly. "Sorry Brie, but I've got to make sure you're protected from the big bad sun."

Once he finished, she turned, and they shared a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you ok?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "As ok as I can be."

"We can leave whenever you want."

"And go where Troy? It's not like I have a home anymore. Your house is great, but it's not my home and my home…ever since Axel and Maria broke in it's not my home anymore."

Troy sighed. "We can go anywhere you want to go. We can go to the movies, to the park, shopping, whatever you want."

"I want to stay here," Gabriella answered.

"Then we will."

"I'm going to stay in the sun for a little while with the girls. I'll join you and the boys in the water in a little bit." Gabriella said.

"Ok." Troy kissed her forehead and then ran and jumped into the pool.

She giggled and shook her head. "You're crazy wildcat."

He just smirked at her and swam away.

Gabriella laid down on one of the chairs and grabbed a magazine.

* * *

After a few minutes, Gabriella sighed softly. She set her magazine down.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"I miss them," Gabriella answered. "Seeing them four hours every day is just not enough anymore. It's not fair. I did that stupid trial as they asked and we still aren't home with mom and dad."

Mitchie sighed. "I know it's not fair. You're right. But hopefully, they are at least closer to seeing the truth."

Gabriella just sighed. "There has to be a way for them to see it faster. I mean they broke into our house and verbally attacked me. Jack got it all on video. What more proof do they need?"

"They just want to be sure, Gabriella. They don't want to send us back to people who hurt us."

"Aren't they smart enough to notice you have no injuries? If Mom and Dad were the abusive ones wouldn't you be covered in scars and bruises too?"

"I guess they don't see it that way."

Gabriella sighed. She didn't speak anymore.

"Gabriella, it's going to be ok. Mom and Dad will come home to us. I promise."

Again Gabriella didn't speak.

"Fine. If that's how you're going to be, you've left me no choice." Mitchie smirked. "Troy! Gabriella isn't having fun!"

Gabriella groaned. Troy got out of the pool and walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"Gabriella isn't having any fun," Mitchie answered.

"Well, we can't have that," Troy answered. He looked to Gabriella and smirked.

"Troy, whatever you're thinking, don't do it," Gabriella answered.

"Sorry Brie, but you need this."

"Need what?"

He grabbed Gabriella off the chair and threw her over his shoulder.

She squealed and pounded his back. "Let me go!"

He chuckled and ran, jumping into the pool.

They both resurfaced and she glared at him. "That wasn't funny. This water is freezing."

Troy chuckled. "It's not that cold. You'll get used to it."

She swam over to him, and he pulled her into his arms. They shared a kiss. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"I love you." he whispered back.

After sharing one last kiss, Gabriella pulled away from him. "Catch me if you can!" She quickly started to swim away from him.

"Get back here, Brie!" he called out and chased after her.

He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her by the ankle.

She squealed as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Gotcha!" He smirked.

"Troy no!" she squealed.

He lifted her up in the air and then threw her back into the water.

She resurfaced and giggled. Then as payback, she splashed him.

"Oh, it's on now, Brie."

The two of them went back and forth splashing each other laughing the entire time.

"Truce?" Troy called.

"Truce." Gabriella nodded.

She swam into his arms, and they shared a kiss.

"Ready for a break?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

The two of them got out of the pool and laid together on one lounge chair.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, Gabriella spoke. "Troy, what if the judge splits us up?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"What if Mom and Dad are cleared of all charged and proved to not be abusive but…but only Mitchie is allowed to go back to them? What if I have to go back to Axel and Maria?"

"Why would they do that? They know Axel and Maria have done nothing but torture you since the day you were born. I doubt anyone would be crazy enough to give you back to them."

"I don't know. I just…I'm worried."

"I know. I also know you've been having nightmares of the trial. But let's try not to think about it. Ok?"

Gabriella nodded. "I promise."

"Good girl." He patted the top of her head teasingly.

She giggled and shook her head. "You're a dork."

"That's not nice. I think you should be punished."

"No, I don't!" She squealed.

"Now let's see what's the best way to punish you?"

"Tickle her!" Chad said from next to him.

"Good idea. Want to help?"

"NO!" Gabriella screamed.

Chad laughed. "Yes! What do I do?"

"Hold her arms up above her head."

"No!" Gabriella screamed again.

Chad ran over and grabbed Gabriella's hands and lifted them up above her head. She groaned and struggled to pull away. "Let me go!"

Troy laughed and shook his head. "Not until you've been punished." He started to gently scratch around her stomach. She started to giggle insanely as she tried to pull her arms free.

"Mitchie….Taylor… help!" she giggled as her best friend and sister stood by watching and laughing.

"I had to go through this too. Think of it this way, they are welcoming you into the Wildcat family." Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think you're really in any danger." Mitchie nodded.

"No." Gabriella giggled. "Stop, Troy stop!"

"What are you doing to my daughter." a voice said.

They both stopped and turned to the voice.

"DADDY!" Gabriella squealed. She pulled away from Chad and ran over hugging her father tightly.

"Mommy!" Mitchie ran and hugged her mother tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Thought we'd spend some time relaxing at the pool. We had no idea you guys were here." Steve answered.

"I'm glad you came," Gabriella said.

"Me too." He kissed her head, and they all walked back over to the others. Gabriella got back in her chair next to Troy.

"Now, what was going on when I got here?" Steve asked.

"We were punishing your daughter," Chad answered.

"I see and why would you do that?" Steve asked.

"She hurt Troy's feelings by calling him a dork."

"I see. Well, I can't stop you from punishing her if you feel she deserves it." Steve smirked.

"No!" Gabriella squealed. She tried to run, but her father grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back. "Troy don't!"

"Say sorry."

"Never!"

Troy shrugged and attacked her stomach and sides with tickles. Gabriella squealed with giggles as she squirmed around.

"Troy stop! Stop!"

"Say sorry," Troy told her as he stopped.

She giggled softly. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do it again!" Chad said. "Tickle her again."

"Only if she wants us too," Steve said.

Gabriella giggled and nodded.

Steve released her arms and gently laid her back on the chair, and then he and Troy attacked her with tickles as she screamed in giggles.

* * *

Not too far away an older woman was relaxing in a lounge chair when she heard the screaming. She sat up and looked around. She lowered her sunglasses to get a better view. When she saw a young girl being tickled by an older man or and a younger boy she couldn't help but smile. However, she continued to watch the scene, just in case things got bad.

* * *

"Ok, ok! Stop stop!" she begged through giggles.

Troy and Steve stopped. Gabriella sat up giggling softly. "Need a quick bathroom break."

She jumped from her chair and rushed off to the bathroom.

* * *

After Gabriella had finished her business, she went to the sink to wash her hands. Next, to her, an older woman in her late 20s early 30s stood washing her hands as well. She had long brown curly hair and green eyes. She was wearing a one-piece bathing suit covered in flowers.

"Hi," Gabriella said politely.

"Hello." the woman greeted.

Gabriella finished washing her hands and went to get a paper towel. Just as she looked back in he large bathroom mirror, she gasped. Axel was standing there smirking.

"Hello, Daughter."

"Get away from me!" Gabriella screamed.

She tried to run, but Axel grabbed her arm tightly. "I'm tired of all these games, Gabriella! I'm done playing nice! These rules are ridicules! I am your father, and I should be allowed to see you whenever I want. No lawyer or judge is going to tell me otherwise."

"No! Let me go! Help! Help!" Gabriella screamed.

"Excuse me, Sir, I don't know who you are, but this girl clearly doesn't want to leave with you." the older woman said. "I demand you let her go right now."

"This doesn't concern you lady, get lost," Axel growled.

"I refused to allow you to walk out of here with that girl."

"Fine. Don't allow me." Axel let Gabriella go long enough to slap the woman across the across the face and send her flying into the wall.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. That woman was innocent, and now she was hurt because of her.

Axel grabbed her again and started to drag her out of the bathroom. "Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed as tears started to stream down her cheeks

"Shut up!" He growled and shoved her to the ground. Gabriella landed on her wrists causing her to let out and blood curling scream.

Quickly as she could, she stood up and tried to run, but Axel grabbed her again. "Stop screaming and stop running."

"No! I'll never stop trying to get away!" She cried. "Let me go!"

"Oh no! You're in so much trouble!" Axel growled. "As soon as we leave here, I'm taking you right to Wolfie, and he'll deal with you until you learn your lesson."

"NO! LET ME GO! HELP HELP HELP!" Gabriella screamed and cried.

Suddenly sirens were heard in the distance. "Who called the cops!?"

"I did." The older woman from before walked over to them just outside the bathroom. She was holding her right shoulder. "I called them. Now you either let the girl go, and you might have a chance to escape. Or you can take her kicking and screaming, and you'll be caught for sure."

Axel growled and threw Gabriella on the ground again. "I'll be back." With that, he took off in a run.

Gabriella stayed on the ground too terrified to move. She curled herself into her protective stance and started to rock back and forth.

The older woman got down next to Gabriella. "It's all right, he's gone now. You're safe."

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Is there someone I can call for you?"

Again Gabriella didn't answer.

The woman sighed.

"Gabriella!" a voice cried out.

The woman looked up to see a bunch of people running over to them.

"Gabriella!" A young man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes knelt down in front of her. "Gabriella, Baby, talk to me. What happen are you hurt?" The boy looked to the older woman. "What happen?"

"I'm not sure. Some man came into the bathroom and tried to grab her. I tried to stop him, but he threw me into a wall. I called the police, and that seemed to scare him away."

"We saw him being arrested. We had to come check on Gabriella. I'm Troy. Thank you for trying to protect her."

"I'm just glad I could. It's nice to meet you, Troy."

Troy turned his attention to Gabriella. "Baby, Hey, Brie, it's ok. You're safe now. Everything is ok."

She didn't respond.

Troy sighed.

"Gabriella? Gabriella!" a new voice called out.

"Steve, she's over here. Hurray!" Troy called.

Steve and the others rushed over and knelt down by Gabriella.

"Oh Princess." Steve cooed. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "You're safe Princess. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"Daddy." Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm right here, Princess. Everything is going to be ok." Steve soothed her.

Gabriella uncurled and relaxed in her father's arms.

"Daddy, owie." Gabriella whimpered.

"What hurts, Princess?" Steve asked gently.

Gabriella held up her hand. "Owie."

Steve kissed her wrist but then noticed how swollen and black and blue it was. "What happened?"

Gabriella didn't answer him.

"He pushed her to the ground." the woman answered. "She put her hands out to protect her face, and I think she landed on her wrist."

"Do me a favor Princess, open and close your hand?"

Gabriella ignored him.

"Make a first for me baby girl," Steve told her.

Still, Gabriella ignored him.

Steve sighed. "Can you squeeze my hand?"

Gabriella tried but then quickly stopped and shook her head. "Owie!"

"It's ok, Princess," Steve said. He looked to the others. "It might be broken. We need to get her to the hospital right away."

Steve stood up, keeping Gabriella in his arms and everyone rushed to the car. Troy stayed behind to talk to the lady.

"Thank you for what you've done to help protect Gabriella. She might have ended up back with that monster if it wasn't for you." He said.

"I'm just glad I was able to stop him. I hope your girlfriend is ok."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I don't have very much money to pay you with." Troy sighed.

"Pay me? Oh no! You don't have to pay me." The woman gasped.

"I feel like we owe you something. You saved Gabriella."

"If you really want to pay me back, I do have one request."

"Name it."

"I'd like to come to the hospital and make sure she's ok. Would that be ok?"

"Sure. You can follow me."

The woman smiled and nodded.

Together they all rushed to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, everyone rushed inside. A doctor came out, and everyone was talking a mile a minute.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down one person at a time." The doctor said.

Everyone stopped talking. Steve stepped forward and spoke. "My daughter was attacked, and we think her wrist was broken."

"Ok, let's run an x-ray, and we will see what we're dealing with. I understand you all care about this girl, but I can only allow two people back with us. Most cases that's the parents."

Everyone shared a look. Technically Connie and Steve weren't allowed near her.

"Well…" The doctor was confused.

"We are in the middle of a custody battle. We legally aren't allowed to be near her." Steve sighed. "But I don't think she'll go back without us."

The woman walked over to them. "I'm sure your lawyer and the judge will understand, the situation is calling for you to stay with your daughter."

Connie and Steve nodded. Connie turned to the other. "Shane…"

"I've got Mitchie." He pulled a worried Mitchie into his arms and kissed the back of her hair. "I'll take care of her."

"Thank you."

The three of them followed the doctor to the backroom.

* * *

It felt like a lifetime, but only a few minutes later Connie walked back out.

"Mom! How is she?" Mitchie ran right into her arms hugging her close.

"She's ok," Connie said hugging her daughter. "The doctor said her wrist is broken, but it's not a very bad break. She doesn't even need a cast. They are just giving her a brace to wear for a few weeks."

"Is she ok?" Troy asked. "Mentally?"

"She's still pretty skittish. But she seems ok as long as Steve and I are with her."

Connie looked to the woman. "We can't thank you enough for saving our daughter. How can we ever repay you? We don't have a lot of money, but we can mail you a check or…"

The woman chuckled. "You guys really like to try and give away your money. The boyfriend, Troy I think his name is, already offered me payment. I told him I don't require money. All I asked was that I was able to come to the hospital and make sure she is ok."

"You are a very kind woman. Thank you. Now if you will all excuse me Gabriella is more comfortable with us both near her."

"Of course, go be with your daughter." The woman said and then she walked away.

Connie went back to Gabriella.

* * *

A few minutes later Steve and Connie walked back out with Gabriella in the middle of them. She was holding her wrist tightly to her chest. Her wrist now how a black brace around it, all you could see was her fingers, and thumb sticking out.

"She's still very protective of it. She won't let anyone see it or touch it." Steve said.

Troy went over to them and took her into his arms. "You're so brave, Angel." He kissed her head, and she relaxed into his arms.

"Do you guys have to go?" Mitchie asked.

Steve and Connie sighed. "We should. But we don't want to."

"None of us want you to," Mitchie said.

"I know, Baby girl. But we don't want to get in any trouble that could risk us losing you for good."

"Besides the doctor gave Gabriella something for the pain. It's making her really sleepy. So it might be best to say goodbye now, so it's easier for her." Steve said.

Mitchie just nodded. "I understand." She gave her mother and father a kiss and hug and went right back to Shane.

"It's ok. I've got you. You're safe."

Steve and Connie hugged and kissed Gabriella. "Troy, the doctor said to keep the brace on at all times, except for when she takes a shower."

Troy nodded. "Ok."

"Tell Lucille she might need help, depending on how her pain level, to wash her hair in the shower."

Troy nodded once more. "I'll let her know."

With one last sigh, both Connie and Steve walked away sadly.

"Daddy no." Gabriella whimpered but was too tired to try and run away.

"It's ok, Angel. You're safe. I'm right here." Troy kissed her forehead. Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder and went limb in his arms.

Troy lifted her bridal style and nodded toward the exit at the others. "Let's get her home."

* * *

In the distance, the woman from the pool had been watching the whole scene unfold. She stepped outside the Hospital and took out her phone and dialed a number. She looked around to make sure she was alone and wouldn't be overheard. When it was clear she spoke. "Hello, Ashley Green please."

She waited a moment and then spoke. "Hello, Ms. Green, I have some information on your clients Steve and Connie Torres, and I think you'll find quite interesting…." The woman smirked softly.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	19. Chapter 19 - A Wonderful Surprise

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I GOT A FULL TIME JOB AND THE HOURS ARE KIND OF STRANGE SO IT'S TAKEN ME A WHILE TO GET USED TO THEM! ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

The new few days went by pretty quickly. Gabriella was still protective of her broken wrist, but she wasn't as shut down as everyone thought she would be. She wasn't very talkative, but she wasn't closed off either.

One evening after school things began to change.

"Troy, what if we are in trouble?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Why would we be in trouble?" Troy answered.

"Why else would your dad want to see us in his office after school hours?"

They were walking hand in hand down the school's hallways to Troy's Father's Office.

"Maybe he just wants to tell us he'll be late for dinner. I don't know, but I do know we haven't done anything wrong."

Gabriella sighed. "But we did. At the pool over the weekend. We weren't supposed to hang out with Mommy and Daddy, but we did. What if because of that we're in trouble?"

"Brie, I doubt that's it. Besides, we explained the situation to him as soon as we got home. He understood."

"I don't want Mommy and Daddy to be in trouble because of me."

"Nobody is in trouble," Troy said.

They stopped right outside Jack's office. Troy kissed Gabriella's hand and led her inside.

"You wanted to see us, Dad?" Troy said.

"Yes, thanks for coming. Have a seat."

Troy and Gabriella took a seat in the chairs in front of the desk.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Your mother called me. Ashley called her this morning and asked to meet with us as soon as possible. Since your mother and I work, and you two are in school, she agreed to come this evening. Because our house has become Gabriella's safe place, we thought it best to meet with Ashley outside the house." Jack explained.

"So she's coming here?" Troy asked.

"Yes. She and your mother are on their way."

Gabriella whimpered. "I knew we were in trouble. Jack, please, I'm sorry! Don't punish Mommy and Daddy for my mistake!"

"Gabriella, Honey, nobody is in trouble. Ashley, just said she wanted to talk about what happened at the pool but she also got a phone call that she wants to discuss with us. But I promise nobody is in trouble."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep, shaky breath.

"Breathe, Angel, Breathe. You're safe. I'm right here." Troy soothed her.

The office doors opened, and Lucille and Ashley walked in.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Ashley said as she walked in.

"Of course, so what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Are Mommy and Daddy in trouble?" Gabriella asked.

"No. In fact…no, actually I'm not going to say anything until I know for sure that's it's true. I won't get your hopes up." Ashley said. "Gabriella, can you tell me what happened over the weekend? I received a phone call from a witness at the pool, and I need to see if the stories match up. If they do, I might have some good news."

"And if they don't?" Gabriella whimpered.

"Just tell me the truth," Ashley said gently. "Please."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "We all went to the pool because we have all been so stressed lately that we thought it would be a good idea to have some fun. We did have fun. Troy and Chad were teaming up on me and tickling me when Daddy showed up."

"Just to be clear, you didn't plan on meeting him there, right? You both just happened to be at the same place at the same time?"

Gabriella nodded. "I was really excited to see him. So he and Mommy hung out with Mitchie and me."

"Good. Keep going. What happened next?" Ashley asked.

"Daddy and Troy teamed up on me and tickled me because I was mean to Troy. I was laughing so much that I had to use the bathroom. So I went to the bathroom. As I was watching my hands, I saw…" Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Um…" She inhaled and exhaled another deep breath. Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe?

Troy got up out of his chair and went and sat next to her on the same chair. He rubbed her back. "Breathe, breathe, you're safe. I'm right here." He soothed.

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled one more deep breath. "I saw Axel's reflection in the mirror. When I turned around, he was standing there. He grabbed me and tried to take me away. There was another woman in the bathroom who tried to stand up for me. She tried to stop Axel from taking me away, but he threw her down on the floor too. I kicked and screamed and struggled until finally, he let me go. But he threw me on the floor again." Gabriella hugged her broken wrist to her chest. "The other woman came out and told him she had called the police and he could alone and might be able to get away. If he kept trying to take me with him, he would get caught for sure. So he ran off. I don't remember much else after that. It's kind of a blur. But I remember Mommy and Daddy and Troy being there. I remember being scared at the hospital. But Daddy held my hand and made me feel safe."

Ashley smiled widely. "I know that must have been terrifying for you, Gabriella. I'm so sorry you had to be so badly injured, but I have some good news."

"What's that?" Gabriella asked.

"The witness called in and said she was watching you guys from the beginning. From the second Connie and Steve joined you, until you all left the hospital. She gave a statement saying that Connie and Steve were very kind to you and loving and respectful of your wishes. Axel was very rough and harsh with you. He was saying things that would hurt you. Anyway, all that to say that I think the Judge finally sees the truth."

Gabriella's eye's lit up. "Mommy and Daddy are coming home?"

"Not exactly," Ashley said. "Look…she wants to meet with you."

"What? Who?"

"The Judge, she wanted to meet with you, before the trial. It would be off the record. I won't need to be there unless you want me to be, Jack and Lucille, Troy, nobody has to be there unless you want them to. I don't know what she wants to talk about, but she has asked me to talk to you and ask if you'd be willing to meet her."

"By myself?" Gabriella whimpered.

"She said if it made you feel more comfortable you could bring one other person with you. It just can't be Connie and Steve."

"Troy?"

"Yes, Troy could come. Would you like to meet with her?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I guess it can't hurt."

"Ok, I'll set it up."

"Wait! Would you…" Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I want you to be there too."

Ashley smiled. She knew she had finally gained Gabriella's trust. "Then I will be."

With that, she left the office without another word.

"Why would the judge want to meet with you?" Jack asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. But if it brings Mommy and Daddy home faster I'll meet with her."

Nobody knew why the Judge wanted to meet with Gabriella. They all just hoped it ended well.

* * *

A couple days later Troy and Gabriella took a sick day off from school to meet with the Judge. They had dressed nice and met with Ashley at the courthouse.

They went inside and waited for the Judge to come out.

"Just remember, Gabriella, you don't have to answer any questions you don't want to. This is completely off the record, so nothing you say will be used during the trial. You are not legally obligated to tell her anything you don't want to." Ashley told her.

Gabriella nodded.

The Judge walked over to them making both Troy and Gabriella gasp. "It's you."

"You know each other?" Ashley asked.

"This is the woman who saved Gabriella at the pool," Troy said. "She even came with us to the hospital to make sure Gabriella was ok."

"She got hurt for me," Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry I didn't say who I was before. I was worried if you knew who I was you would all change your behavior. I needed to see for myself what Axel and Steve were like without any known legal guards around." The woman said.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella whimpered. "I'm so sorry Axel hurt you."

"Just a bruise. I'm fine." The woman smiled nicely. "I'm sorry he broke your wrist."

Gabriella shrugged and hugged her wrist to her chest.

"Let's go into my office and talk for a few minutes if you don't mind." The woman said. "Ms. Green and Troy are welcome to join us."

Gabriella nodded. "I want them to."

The four of them went into her office and took a seat. Troy and Gabriella shared a seat, and Ashley sat in the empty one next to them.

"Gabriella, I appreciate you agreeing to meet with me. I know you've had a hard time trusting me. I'm sorry for all I've put you through."

Gabriella didn't respond.

"First, let me start by introducing myself. My name is Amber Black. I'm an orphan myself. For 10 years I was switched from Foster Home to Foster Home, new family after new family. My case worker was terrible. She never believed me when I told her I was happy somewhere. All the places that I said were awful and had foster parents who treated me like dirt, she made me stay at longer because she said I was just having trouble adjusting. The families that loved me and I loved them she made me leave them because she said I was being forced against my will to say those to things. That is why I have put you through all this. I wanted to be sure you got the family that truly nice and loving to you. Yes, I have seen how much more comfortable you are with Connie and Steve Torress. I have made countless phone calls and spoken with countless people. All of them would say something different. I even saw during the trial how much more relaxed you were with Steve during the first trial and how Axel terrified you and broke the rules to terrify you. But there was something in the back of my mind that was keeping me from being 100% sure if it was all real or not."

Again Gabriella didn't respond. She didn't know what to say.

"I wanted to be sure that Connie and Steve hadn't been brainwashing you, or forcing you to act a certain way or say certain things that would keep you with them. When I saw you all at the pool, my first thought was that it had been planned and you were all trying to trick the system or break the rules or whatever. But Ashley made sure to tell me that it wasn't true. But as I watched you with Steve you were so relaxed and so happy. It was a pleasure to see. I'll be honest I was a little surprised to see how much you were enjoying it when they were teaming up and tickling you. I hate when my father - in - law and husband team up and tickle me. But what surprised me the most was that the second you asked them to stop they did. Even when they were tickling you, you weren't pinned down or restrained in any way. You were able to fight back, and as soon as you said to stop, they did."

"Stop means stop." Gabriella finally spoke. "It's a family rule. It's not just for tickling either. It's for anything that is happening that we don't like."

"You didn't have rules like that when you were with Axel did you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "When I was with Axel the rules were saying stop only made the pain worse and last longer."

"I could see how much different it was once you saw him in the bathroom."

Gabriella turned white, and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe again.

"Shhh." Troy soothed. "You're safe. I'm right here."

Gabriella relaxed and nodded.

"You were completely terrified of him. I don't think I've ever seen someone so terrified of another human being before." Amber sighed. "Now, I'm not sure if you noticed this or not, but I gave Axel, Connie, and Steve all choices. They had to pick between following the rules or protecting you."

"I didn't notice," Gabriella said softly.

"I told Axel if he really wanted to take you, he could. But he would be caught by the police. If he left you alone, he could get away. He picked getting away."

Gabriella nodded.

"At the hospital, your parents were given the choice of going back with you or staying out in the waiting room with everyone else. They knew technically they wouldn't be allowed back there with you. They didn't care about being caught or breaking the rules, they did what they believed was best for you. They put their own lives at risk to protect you and make sure you were comfortable. To me, that is what a good parent looks like."

"So what are you saying?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll be putting a call out later for Axel and Maria's lawyer. But I just wanted you to hear it from me first…Connie and Steve won. You are welcome to go back home with them whenever you want."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. "Really? It's all over?"

"Yes, and no. I would still like you to give your statement about Axel and Maria kidnapping you and breaking in. But the custody battle is over."

Gabriella cried happy tears as she hugged Troy tightly.

"Ms. Green, is the surprise ready?" Amber asked.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Yes." Ashley walked over to the door and opened it. She peeked her head out. "You can come in now."

Connie, Steve, and Mitchie all walked in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Gabriella screamed.

She rushed into their arms and they shared a huge group, family, hug, they all cried tears of joys.

Troy looked to Ashley smiled. "Thank you." he mouth.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

They were a family again. This time. Nobody was going to tear them apart.

* * *

After a few minutes, Amber spoke again. "Now that I've gotten the good news out of the way I'm afraid I do have bad news."

Everyone moved back onto the chairs and stayed closed together.

"I was just informed of this not too long again. I have tried to fight it as hard as I could, but I couldn't stop this. For that, I am very sorry. I have told Ashley about this, but I feel it would be best to tell you as well." Amber continued.

"Tell me what?" Gabriella asked.

"They want Charlie Gray to be at the trial."

Everyone looked confused.

"Charlie Gray…or maybe you know him better as Wolfie."

"No!" Gabriella gasped. "No!"

"I'm sorry, I tried everything I could to stop this. I can't do anything. They didn't even want me to tell you, but I felt you should know so you can prepare."

Gabriella gulped. "Do I have to talk to him?"

"Nope, you don't even have to look at him if you don't want to. You can keep your eyes on your family the whole time. But he is going to be there sitting next to your Axel and Maria the entire time." Amber explained.

Gabriella just nodded. She didn't know what to say or even how to react. She was in shock.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you can do? Gabriella is terrified of this man." Steve said. "It's even worse than Axel."

"You mentioned before that you have never seen a human more terrified of another before seeing Gabriella and Axel in the bathroom. Well, you'll see something a whole lot worse with Gabriella and Wolfie." Troy said.

"I know. That's what I'm planning on." Amber said.

"Huh?"

"Nobody believed me when I told them that. So if they see for themselves how terrified Gabriella is, not only will it help your case, but I'll be able to call for him to be removed until Gabriella is finished giving her statement." Amber said. "Now, I'm not saying to go up there and fake a panic attack, but don't try to be brave either. If you're scared, show it."

"No," Troy said shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I don't agree with this."

"Why?"

"Because if Gabriella gets too scared and she feels unsafe she goes inside herself and it's hard to get her out. I've already experienced it once. I don't want to do it again."

"It won't get that far. I won't let it. I promise." Amber said. "Do you both trust me?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Troy answered.

"No," Gabriella whispered.

"Then give me a chance to prove myself to you. As soon as Gabriella gets too upset, I will call a recess, and either Steve or Troy will be able to go comfort her. Then I will ask that Wolfie is removed until Gabriella is done with her statement."

Troy sighed. He looked to Connie and Steve. "She's your daughter, it's your choice."

Steve shook his head. "Gabriella is old enough to make her own choices. Connie and I will support whichever she decides."

"Are there other choices?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, you guys help her prepare the best you can, and Gabriella can go up and fight her fear and be as brave and strong as she can be until she is able to get down."

Gabriella didn't speak. She didn't like either of those choices.

"If you're really that terrified of seeing him there are services dogs we can provide for you."

Everyone looked to Troy and smirked. Troy smirked and looked to Ashley. It was a casual meeting but he still wanted to be sure it was safe, and it wouldn't risk anything happening with Gabriella.

Ashley nodded.

Troy got down onto all floors and started to bark like a dog and sniff at Gabriella playfully.

She instantly giggled as she squirmed in the chair. "Troy!"

Amber was shocked but laughed. "What is he doing?"

"This is Troy's way of showing us Gabriella doesn't need a dog to protect her during the trial because she has him," Ashley explained.

"Well, point taken." Amber laughed.

Troy chuckled and got back in his chair.

"No dogs. I will do what I feel is best during the trial. I don't want any planning or practices. I will do what I feel when the time comes." Gabriella said.

"It's your choice," Amber said.

Everyone sighed. None of them knew what to expect from Gabriella during the trial now. They all just hoped it didn't cause her to shut down again. Otherwise, they were scared she'd never recover.

* * *

After the meeting, everyone went home. Troy went to his house to give Gabriella time with her family. Gabriella was happy about being able to go home with her family, but the news still scared her, and she clung to Steve's side like glue.

They went inside, and Steve sat Gabriella down on the couch. He moved and knelt in front of her. "Princess, please say something."

Gabriella didn't speak.

"Please say something. Would you like me to get Mitchie's guitar and we can sing?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"What would you like to do? We can do whatever you want."

Gabriella again didn't speak. She just put her hand out to him.

He looked confused, but then he remembered the trial. He smiled gently. Steve took her hand and held it just a bit tighter and tickled her palm and then tickled his way up her arm and back down to her palm.

Gabriella giggled and squirmed as she tried to pull her hand free but couldn't.

Steve held her arm out a bit and tickled his way up her arm again. When he made it to the top, he ducked under her arm and tickled her armpits.

Gabriella squealed, and her soft giggles turned to laughter. She used her free hand to try and push Steve away, but it didn't work.

Steve stopped to give her a break.

"Again." she said softly.

Steve tickled his way up her arm and then tickled her armpits. Gabriella laughed and squirmed trying to push him away.

"So I see your armpits are ticklish. Where else?" Steve attacked her stomach, and she squealed with giggles squirming around again trying to push him away.

He stopped and let her catch her breath.

"Again." she said once more.

This time Steve lifted her shirt a little a blew a giant raspberry on her stomach. Gabriella screamed with giggles as she fell onto her back. Steve did it again, and Gabriella screamed with giggles again trying to push him away. "Daddy!"

He chuckled softly and blew another raspberry.

"No berries! No berries!" she squealed with giggles.

Steve chuckled and stopped. He waited for her to sit up but she never did.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"More!"

Steve chuckled. He would never understand why she loved being tickled so much, but he wasn't going to complain. He went right back to tickling her sides and then blew raspberries on her belly.

Gabriella squealed with giggles as she tried to push him away.

"Stop it, Daddy!" she squealed with giggles.

Steve stopped. Gabriella sat up. "I need a potty break." Gabriella climbed off the couch and ran off.

Mitchie walked in. "Hey, Daddy, you should move into yours and mommy's bedroom," Mitchie said.

"Why?"

"Gabriella has become scared of it because of what happened with Axel and Maria. I thought maybe if you go in and create good happy memories she won't be so scared of it anymore."

"I think that's a fantastic idea." Steve smiled. "You're a great sister."

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks."

"Why don't we make it a family activity? Are you and Mommy busy?"

Mitchie shook her head.

"Great! Why don't you get Mommy and meet us in there I'll wait for Gabriella."

Mitchie nodded and ran off to find her mom.

Gabriella returned and sat on the couch.

"Do you want to continue?" Steve asked.

"Yes please."

"Why don't we move into my room. The bed is a lot more comfortable."

"Um…"

Steve saw Gabriella's entire attitude change. She went white, and her smile turned upside down. She shook her head. "I like it out here."

"Princess, Mitchie told me about your fears. I don't want you to be scared of going into my room." Steve said gently. "I promise you'll be safe in there."

"No, Daddy." Gabriella shook her head.

"I'll tell you what, we can take it slow. I'll hold your hand, and we can just stand by the door for a few minutes ok?" Steve said.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

Steve sighed softly. "Princess, Axel, Maria, and even Wolfie are all in jail. They can't hurt you anymore."

"They can escape." Gabriella whimpered.

"They won't. Amber promised us they had guards on them at all times, remember?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Come on, please just try it."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She nodded. She took her father's hand, and together they headed to the bedroom.

As they reached the room, Gabriella was surprised to see the doors had been replaced. They were no longer double, white wooden doors. They had been replaced with French doors. They had glass so you could see inside.

"See," Steve said gently. "Now you will always be able to see mommy and me."

Gabriella nodded.

Steve slowly led her inside. Gabriella stopped at the doorway.

Mitchie and Connie were on the bed playing together. Connie had Mitchie's arms in the air as she tickled her all over. Mitchie was laughing hysterically.

Gabriella bit her lower lip, but she couldn't help but smiled softly.

"Daddy help!" Mitchie squealed with giggles.

"Can I go help her?" Steve asked. "I won't leave your side unless you tell me too."

Gabriella nodded and let his hand go.

"You come join us when you're ready."

Gabriella nodded once more.

Steve ran and jumped onto the bed and then crawled over to Connie and started to tickle her.

"Steve no!" Connie squealed with giggles as she released Mitchie.

Mitchie joined in and helped tickle her mother.

Connie squirmed around on the bed laughing. "Stop!"

Mitchie and Steve stopped.

"Your turn, Daddy," Mitchie said.

Connie and Mitchie turned on Steve and tickled him as he laughed and squirmed.

Gabriella stood by the door giggling softly. Her family was crazy, and she loved it. This was her family. Amber promised that they would never get taken away from her again. This was her family now and for forever.

With that thought, she ran and jumped onto the bed with them and helped them tickle Steve. She wasn't scared of the bedroom anymore. In fact, she wasn't scared of anything.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

To see an extended ending to this chapter and to see more of the family tickle fight please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"** and look for the story **"Family Tickle Fight"**


	20. Chapter 20 - Sharpay's New Plan

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

After the family tickle fight, everyone left the room and headed into the kitchen for lunch.

"You and Daddy will be able to come see Gabriella and me in the musical now," Mitchie said. "It's going to be great! Shane and I get to do a duet together, and so do Gabriella and Troy!"

As Mitchie and Connie went into the kitchen to cook Steve and Gabriella went in the living room. Steve noticed Gabriella didn't look as excited as Mitchie did.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm just nervous. I don't do well in front of crowds."

"You're going to be great! Connie and I will be there cheering you on, and you'll be up there with Troy, and he'll make sure you're ok too."

"I know. Thanks, Daddy."

They shared a hug. Gabriella was only partly talking about the musical. The other part was her fears of having to face Wolfie in court. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it.

"You're going to do fine. I promise." Steve said. "Your mother and I will be there the entire time. If you get nervous just look at us."

"Can you read my mind?" Gabriella asked.

Steve laughed. "No. But you suddenly went white and looked like you might throw up. There is only one person who causes you to react like that."

Gabriella sighed. "What if I can't do it, Daddy? What if they all get off free?"

"They won't. No judge in their right mind would let those monsters go free. Not after everything they put you through."

Gabriella shrugged. "No judge in their right mind would think you and Connie were abusive and look what happened."

Steve sighed. "This is about Amber, isn't it? You don't trust her."

Gabriella shook her head. "I can't. Not after everything she did to make sure we never saw each other."

"That's over now. Nobody and nothing is ever going to tear you away from us again. I promise."

Steve hugged Gabriella once more. Gabriella clung to him. No matter how many people told her that she didn't believe it. But she was going to make sure of it by never leaving Steve's side again.

* * *

The next morning everything went by as normal. Gabriella woke up, took a shower, got dressed, had breakfast, and was ready to go to school. That is until Steve walked in and kissed Connie goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Mitchie asked as Steve hugged her and kissed her head.

"Work." He answered.

"I thought you were taking the day off," Gabriella said. She had expected him to be here when she got home from school.

"I would love to but I can't," Steve said. "I'll be here when you get home though I promise."

"No!" Gabriella screamed. If he walked out that front door there was no telling what would happen to him. He had to stay home where she knew he'd be safe.

"Gabriella, Honey, I promise I'll be home tonight." He hugged her and kissed her head.

He went to pull away, but Gabriella was clinging to him again. Steve sighed. "Princess, I'm going to be late."

"Good." She whimpered.

Steve rubbed her back. "I promise I'll be home when you get home tonight."

"You used to always promise us that," Mitchie said. "Until one day you broke that promise."

Steve sighed when he realized why Gabriella was so upset again. She had once had a normal family morning, gone to school only to come home and find both him and Connie gone.

"This is going to be different I promise," Steve said. "The only way I can prove it to you is to show you." He pried Gabriella off him, gave her one last kiss and then walked out the door.

Gabriella whimpered but forced herself not to cry. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "We have to let him prove it to us."

Mitchie nodded. "He'll keep his promise. He has to."

Both girls were terrified but went to school anyway. They both just hoped when they went home Connie and Steve would be there.

* * *

About an hour later Troy arrived at the Torress house. He knocked on the door, and Connie opened it. "Troy, please come in."

Troy walked inside and looked around. "Where is Gabriella?"

Connie sighed. "Steve left this morning for work, and she got upset. She tried to be strong about it, but I think she broke. She locked herself in her room about 20 minutes ago."

Troy sighed. "I was worried this was going to happen. I'll go talk to her."

Troy headed to Gabriella's room.

He knocked on the bedroom door. "Brie, it's me, can I come in?"

There was no answer, so he knocked again. "Gabriella?"

When there was still no answer, he knocked once more and then slowly opened the door. He peeked inside and then gasped. Gabriella was curled into her protective stance rocking back and forth she kept muttering "he's going to be fine" to herself over and over again.

Troy rushed to her side and knelt down next to her. "Brie, Sweetie, it's going to be ok."

Gabriella looked up at him her eyes filled with unshed tears. "He has to come back. He has to."

"He will. I promise." Troy soothed. "It's ok." He pulled her into his arms, and she relaxed clinging to him as tight as she could. He rubbed her back. "It's ok."

* * *

After a few minutes, Gabriella pulled away and looked at Troy. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's only normal after what you've been through." Troy kissed her head. "Do you want to go to school today?"

"I kind of have to, don't I?" Gabriella answered. "The musical is coming up, we need to practice."

"We can always practice here."

Gabriella shook her head and stood up. Then she realized something and smirked. "You just don't want to go to school because you have that math test today."

Troy groaned. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

Gabriella giggled. "I've helped you study, you're going to do great."

Troy sighed. "All right, fine. But only because I want to prove to everyone what a great teacher you are."

Gabriella giggled as he stood up. "I won't object to that."

Troy smiled and took her hands in his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss and then headed out for school.

* * *

They arrived at school and went to their homeroom class. All the girls were gathered around talking and squealing about something.

Gabriella went over to the girls as Troy went to see the guys.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi! Finally! You're here!" Taylor said.

"I'm still early, like always," Gabriella said. "Mrs. Darbus isn't even here yet."

"I meant you're finally here so we can start planning."

"Planning for what?"

Taylor's jaw touched the floor. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Gabriella shook her head. "I've been a little preoccupied with everything going on. What are we planning for? The play?"

"No! For Prom!"

"Prom?" Gabriella gasped. She had completely forgotten about prom. "I…I completely forgot."

"That's ok. Us girls are going shopping tonight after school to get our dresses. You can join us."

"It won't matter. Troy is going to love you anything you wear." Kelsi said.

"Tonight? After school?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, if we wait till this weekend all the good dresses will be sold out."

"Yeah, or taken and no one, I repeat no one better wear the same dress as me," Taylor said.

"Oh…well I just…after school…"Gabriella didn't know what to say. She wanted to go right home after school and check on her dad. But she knew Prom shopping was important too.

"Do you have other plans?" Kelsi asked.

"Not exactly but…"

"Perfect! Then you're coming." Taylor said.

"Oh but I…"

"All right everyone settle down…" Mrs. Darbus walked into the room before Gabriella could finish.

Gabriella sighed and took her seat. Now, what was she going to do? How did she go shopping with the girls and go check on her father at the same time?

* * *

The bell rang, and everyone scattered quickly. Gabriella didn't move. Troy went over to her and knelt down at her side. "What's going on?" he asked gently.

"The girls want me to go shopping with them." she answered softly.

"I know they can be a little crazy when they go shopping, but you usually enjoy it. If it makes you feel better, I'll come with you." Troy answered.

"No, Troy, it's not the shopping. They want to go shopping right after school. I want to go shopping with them, but I want to go home too. I have to be sure."

"So do both. Just tell the girls you'll meet them at the store. Go home see Steve and then go back out."

"They will ask why I want to go home. I don't want them to know how childish I'm being."

"It's not childish. You've been through so much so fast and almost the only parents who ever really cared about you. It's only natural you'd be a little anxious about leaving them."

"I know but still…"

"If you don't want them to know, it's your choice. I won't say a word to them. But I think you can still go home first and see Steve then meet them at the store."

"But why?"

"Just say you want to bring your books home, so you don't have to carry them around or tell them you want to go home and put on your shopping shoes or something."

Gabriella giggled. "Shopping shoes?"

Troy chuckled. "I don't know, Brie, just say something like that."

"Ok, ok, you're right. Thanks, Troy. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss and then left the classroom together.

* * *

Gabriella had just gotten her last book from her locker when Ryan and Kelsi ran over to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Troy asked. "You both look like you just saw a Ghost."

"It's my sister," Ryan said.

"I knew it! She's a ghost!" Gabriella teased.

Everyone laughed.

"No. But she's planning something. I don't know what but she's getting desperate."

"She really doesn't want Gabriella to sing with you during the play," Kelsi said.

"She can't stop me," Troy said. "She can't stop Gabriella either."

Ryan sighed. "Look, Troy, this could just be a rumor and I believe it is because I don't want to believe my sister could actually be capable of something like this but…there is a rumor going around that Sharpay is the one who called Maria and Axel and told them where to find Gabriella that day in the gym."

Gabriella gasped as she felt all the air leave her lungs. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Rumor or the truth?" Troy asked.

"I honestly don't know," Ryan said. "Ever since I've become good friends with Kelsi my sister doesn't trust me anymore to say anything."

"We're just warning you," Kelsi said. "If that rumor is true, and Sharpay is desperate enough to get Gabriella out of the show…"

"No!" Gabriella screamed. "I can't go back with them! I won't!"

"She doesn't have that kind of power. Axel and Maria are behind bars where they belong. Nothing Sharpay says or does will get them out." Troy said.

"I know. But I just thought I'd warn you. Sharpay is up to something." Ryan said.

"Thanks, Ryan. I appreciate that. You too, Kels, thanks."

"Not a problem. We will keep our ears open and see if we can find out any more."

Troy nodded, and they both walked away. He looked to Gabriella. She was white as snow and shaking.

"Brie, it's ok. Sharpay is tricky, but there is no possible way that she'll be able to get Axel and Maria out of jail."

"You're right. But that doesn't mean she won't hurt Daddy or Mommy to make sure I'm busy taking care of them."

"Sharpay is a little crazy sometimes, but she'd never purposefully, physically, hurt someone."

"You don't know that, Troy!"

"I do. Whatever Sharpay has planned isn't going to affect or hurt Connie and Steve I promise you that."

Gabriella sighed but nodded.

Troy pulled her back into his arms and rubbed her back as he held her close. If he was honest, he was a little nervous now too. He knew Sharpay was not crazy enough to break Maria and Axel our of jail or find a way to hurt Connie and Steve. But that didn't mean Sharpay would be nice to Gabriella either. Even if it was just something simple as Sharpay playing on Gabriella's stage fright to ensure it comes back, she'd do it. Gabriella was nervous enough as it is because of the trial. Anything Sharpay would say mentally could push her over the edge.

Troy sighed. He just wished he knew Sharpay's plan so he could stop it.

* * *

During lunch, Sharpay walked over to everyone. "You all better be ready for opening night. I will not have anything messing up the final play of the year."

"We're ready," Chad said. "Now get lost."

"I don't just mean, knowing your lines and all the words to the songs or even all the dance moves. I mean mentally preparing to perform in front of all the people." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, that's nothing new. We're used to performing in front of people at the Basketball games." Chad said again.

"This is different. Every seat in that audience will be filled. That's at least 200 people. Maybe even 200,000 people."

Gabriella gulped. Suddenly she didn't like this anymore.

"Shar, we've never had that many people show up before," Ryan said knowing she was just trying to scare Gabriella. "It's usually just the friends and family of the people performing."

"Yeah, friends and family. Moms, Dads, Aunts, Uncle, cousins, Grandparents, friends, peers, all of them will be watching us judging us."

"Oh my gosh!" Troy growled. "Sharpay just shut up! You're not going to get Gabriella to drop out of the musical! She's stronger than you give her credit for and nothing you do or say will change it."

"I'm not trying to get her to drop out of musical silly. I'm just making sure you're all mentally prepared for the show. That reminds me. Gabriella, Dana, says the final trial day has been set. You must be excited."

"Don't you dare speak to her about the trial," Troy said protectively. "It's none of your business."

"Oh relax," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I just want to know the date. I want to be there to support my friend Dana."

"Then ask Dana, Gabriella isn't going to speak to you. She doesn't have to."

"Well she should, after all, she did punch me."

"And she apologized for it. Move on!"

"You deserved it," Chad said.

"Troy!" A frantic voice yelled out. "She's not breathing."

Troy turned back to Gabriella to see all the girls gathered around her trying to calm her down.

Troy quickly moved Gabriella to the floor and pulled her into his arms. She was panting, shaking, and crying.

"Breathe, baby, breathe, it's ok. You're safe. I'm right here." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Wow, Gabriella, if you can't handle just talking about the musical and how many people will there I don't think you're ready. Maybe you should drop out." Sharpay said.

"Shut up!" Mitchie yelled. "You're not helping."

"Oh, But I am. Think about it, Gabriella how many people do you think will be at the trial? Some of the people there will be on Axel and Maria's side. They will be watching and judging you too."

"Sharpay! That's enough!" Ryan yelled. "You've made your point now leave!"

"Just leave Gabriella alone, you've tormented her enough!" Kelsi yelled.

"Gabriella may not have meant to punch you that day but I will if you don't leave us alone," Chad growled.

Gabriella looked to Troy completely and utterly terrified.

Troy covered her ears with his hands and holding her face gently to look only at him.

"Just look at me, right at me. Listen to the sound of my voice. You're safe. I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Gabriella shook her head. It wasn't helping.

Troy took Gabriella into his arm and stood up. Ignoring all the fighting going on he walked out of the gym and took Gabriella to their secret spot.

* * *

Troy sat down on the bench and let Gabriella sit on his leg. "Breathe, Baby, breathe, Shhh, you're safe now. I'm right here."

Gabriella slowly started to calm down.

"That's my girl. It's ok, now. You're safe. I'm right here, keep taking deep breaths."

Gabriella finally got her breathing under control again. Her shaking stopped, and she calmed down to just sniffles.

"It's ok. Sharpay was just trying to upset you. Don't listen to her." Troy soothed.

"That trial is going to be hard enough. I can't think about seeing her, Axel, Maria, and Wolfie…I can't…I can't…"

"Shhh, you won't. You're going to see me, your dad, your mom, your sister, and your friends. We're going to love you and support you every step of the way I promise."

Gabriella nodded. She snuggled into Troy's arms letting his strong arms comfort her. He hugged her and kissed her head.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting in her last class watching the clock. She had less than an hour until she was able to go home and see if her dad was ok. Less than an hour to make sure her father had made it home safe. Less than an hour, she could do it. Just a few more minutes!

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She grabbed it quickly and read the message.

 _Home safe and sound. I love you._

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. For some reason, she was still terrified. What if someone else had gotten ahold of his phone and sent that her? What if he was actually hurt?

Her phone buzzed again, and she looked down to see a picture of herself sitting on the couch in the living room. She giggled.

 _Just in case you don't believe I took a self-E of myself._

Gabriella giggled again and shook her head. Checking to make sure her teacher wasn't looking she wrote a reply. _It's selfie, you don't need to say you took it of yourself. I'm happy you're ok. I love you. I'll be home soon._

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Suddenly she felt so much better. Knowing her father was ok she felt better going shopping with the girls now. In fact, she felt much better about almost everything. Being in the musical didn't scare her, the trial…that was something she was always going to fear until the day it finally arrived. She didn't know what to expect about that day. All she knew was that it was going to be horrible.

* * *

The final bell rang, and everyone started to gather their things.

"Hold on, Class." their teacher said. "Before anyone leaves Ms. Darbus asked me to replay a message for her. She asked me to let you all know that the opening night of the musical has been changed. The new date is May 30th.

Gabriella gasped. She didn't respond she just sat there stone-faced not moving or blinking.

"Class dismissed."

Everyone gathered their things and left the classroom. Gabriella stood up and gathered her things and then left the classroom.

"Gabriella are you ok?" Taylor asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Gabriella just nodded. "Fine. I need to get my stuff." With that, she walked away.

"That was weird," Chad said.

"May 30th… why does that date sound familiar to me." Taylor said. "There was nothing else going on that day."

"I don't know. I don't remember anything." Chad said. "Any important dates are on my phone set with reminders."

Taylor sighed. "Let's go get our books. I'm sure it will come to me."

* * *

Gabriella had grabbed her last book and put it in her backpack. She looked up to close to her locker but jumped when it was slammed shut.

"I knew I'd find a way," Sharpay said as she stood there smirking. "This was a perfect idea."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Not really. All the Wildcats, plus Troy are going to be with me that day. Nothing you do or say will change it."

Sharpay laughed. "News Flash, Gabby, they made a commitment to the musical. They can't all drop out. Without them, there is no show. As much as I would love to do a one woman show, Mrs. Darbus said I can't. So I'm allowing them. Troy will feel loyal to show and not want to let them down. He'll be going to show without a second thought."

"You're just trying to scare me," Gabriella said. "I know my friends, I know Troy. They will never pick the musical over me."

"Are you sure about that? They all heard the same announcement. They all knew the date. Yet, nobody has said anything about which they are picking. Why do you think that is?"

"Because they know they don't have to tell me. I know which one they will pick."

Sharpay laughed. "No. They don't want to hurt your poor little orphan girl feelings but telling you the truth."

"Don't call me that," Gabriella growled.

"Oh relax. You'll have your real parents back soon enough. There is no way you're going to win that trial. Axel and Maria are your real parents, blood parents. They can't not get you back."

"Shut up," Gabriella said. She started to breathe harder.

"Besides, since everyone else will be at the Musical and not with you, you will say something stupid and get Connie and Steve in trouble, and then Mitchie will be sent to a Foster home, and you'll be back with Axel and Maria in no time."

"No. I said shut up." Gabriella growled as tears formed in her eyes. "You're a liar."

"No, I'm not. I just overheard the Wildcats talking after you walked away. None of them even remember what May 30th is. So it's pretty clear they plan on being there for you. You have to face the trial all by yourself.

"Shut up!"

"Mitchie is in the musical, she'll be here, and your mom and dad will be so proud to see her in it that they won't be there either. It will be just you, Axel, Maria, and Wolfie, all alone in that big court room."

Gabriella was hyperventilating, not knowing what else to do Gabriella sunk down to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Then she buried her face into her knees.

Sharpay actually laughed. "Wow, and people say I'm a drama queen. Doing that isn't going to protect you. Nothing will keep you safe. Come May 30th you'll be all alone with nobody to protect you or keep you safe."

Sharpay walked away leaving Gabriella alone on the floor.

"Gabriella!"

Mitchie saw Gabriella on the floor and ran over to her. "No! Gabriella, what happened?" She knelt down in front of her. "Gabriella, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Help! Help!" Mitchie cried out when Gabriella didn't respond.

The other Wildcats ran over and knelt down around Gabriella. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just found her like this." Mitchie said. "She won't talk to me."

"Go find, Troy," Taylor said. "We will stay here with Gabriella."

Mitchie stood up and took off running.

"Taylor, look at her hands," Chad said.

Gabriella was curled up so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"Gabriella, Hey, it's ok. You're safe." Taylor said gently.

Gabriella didn't respond.

"You don't think she…" Chad asked without actually asking.

Taylor shook her head. "I hope not. But I don't know. I can't see her face."

Seconds later Mitchie came running back with Troy. Troy rushed right over and sat next to Gabriella. He pulled her into his arms and started to rub her back, slipping his hands under her shirt and letting his fingers gently scratch her back. "I've got you, Baby girl. You're safe. I'm right here. You're safe now. I've got you." He whispered to her.

Gabriella slowly uncurled her body and let her body relax in Troy's arms. Troy kissed her head and continued to rub her back.

"T," Gabriella muttered.

"I'm right here, Brie. I'm right here You're safe."

"T Stay," Gabriella said again.

"Always, I promise."

"T stay, no musical, stay," she said again.

"What?"

"You didn't get the message did you?" Mitchie asked.

"My class was taking a test today. We barely spoke. What's going on?"

"The date of the musical has been changed. I'm assuming Sharpay had something to do with it."

"When is the new date?"

"May 30th."

Troy gasped. Gabriella whimpered and curled up again.

"No, no, no," Troy soothed. "Shhh, I'm right here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you, always."

Gabriella relaxed again.

"What is May 30th?" Taylor asked. "I know there is something going on that day, I just don't remember what it is."

"May 30th, that's the same day Gabriella has to stand trial against Axel, Maria, and Wolfie."

Everyone else gasped and looked to each other. What were they going to do now?

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Trial Part 2

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

"What is May 30th?" Taylor asked. "I know there is something going on that day, I just don't remember what it is."

"May 30th, that's the same day Gabriella has to stand trial against Axel, Maria, and Wolfie."

Everyone else gasped and looked to each other. What were they going to do now?

"It's not even a questions. I never wanted to do this musical that badly anyway." Chad said. "We promised Gabriella we'd go to the trial and that's where I'm going."

"Me too. Nothing can keep me away from helping my best friend." Taylor said.

"I think we can all agree that the musical is the least of our concerns right now. Gabriella is our best friend, and we're going to do what's best for her." Kelsi said.

"I agree," Martha said.

Gabriella relaxed and smiled softly as she heard all the other Wildcats agree. She and Troy stood up. Gabriella stayed tucked in Troy's arms.

"You guys are all amazing friends for picking Gabriella over the musicals. I give you guys a lot of credit. However, you can't all quit. We only have understudies for the main characters." Ryan said. "Without you, there is no show."

"Sharpay can have the entire spotlight to herself she'll be thrilled," Kelsi said.

"Kelsi, you're the composer. You have to be there to direct the band."

"Kelsi." Gabriella whimpered.

"Mrs. Darbus can direct the band. Gabriella is my best friend. I'm not leaving her."

"Kelsi…"

"Mrs. Darbus is the one who changed the date. Now she has to deal with the consequences. She has to learn to say no to Sharpay. Until she does things like this are going to happen. Now, I don't care what anyone says or does. I am going to the trial with Gabriella. Who is with me?"

"We're what team?" Chad asked.

"Wildcats!" they all cheered.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!?"

"Wildcats!"

"Getcha' head in the game!"

Chad walked over to Gabriella and made eye contact with her. "We're wildcats, and we stick together no matter what."

"I love you guys," Gabriella said.

"Group hug!" Mitchie said.

Everyone shared a big hug. Sharpay was wrong, she wasn't going to be alone at the trial. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. She just wished she knew what it was.

They broke apart, but Gabriella stayed in Troy's arms. "All right Guys, let's go," Troy said.

"Where?" Gabriella asked.

"We're going to talk to Mrs. Darbus. We at least owe it to her to tell her the truth."

"Can't we just not show up?" Chad asked. "I'd love to see the look on Sharpay's face."

"I would too. But Mrs. Darbus doesn't deserve that."

Chad sighed. "You're right. Let's go."

They all made their way to the auditorium.

* * *

They went inside and saw Mrs. Darbus at her desk.

"Mrs. Darbus, we need to talk," Troy said as they all gathered around the desk.

"Mr. Bolton, I'm always surprised to see you here. What is going on?" Mrs. Darbus answered.

"None of us are going to be in the musical for opening night."

"Why not?"

"You changed the date. We already have plans that date and we're not missing them."

Mrs. Darbus sighed. "What plans do you have that could be more important than the wonderful art of a musical?"

"The Trial for Axel and Maria," Troy said. "Myself, as well as the Wildcats, promised Gabriella we'd be there to support her, and we're not breaking that promise."

Mrs. Darbus sighed. "I see what's going on here. Ms. Evans wanted it this way. She wanted a one woman show."

"Not exactly, but she wanted Gabriella to be unable to make it so she and I could perform together," Troy explained.

"All right, well it's too late to change the date again. So what time is the trial?"

"5pm."

"The musical starts at 5:30. How long will this trial last?"

Troy shrugged. "An hour, maybe an hour and a half."

"So you might be able to make it for the second half of the show. You'd be just in time for your scenes."

"I don't know if Gabriella will be up to it. This trial is going to be really hard on her."

"Look, I understand the situation you're all in. You're all wonderful friends, but I can't have half my cast gone. I will make other arrangements if I have to. But I'm going to ask first that you all, minus Troy come for the first act. Then maybe Troy and Gabriella, with Mitchie can join us for act 2."

"I'm sorry, Ms. D. We can't," Chad said. "We made a promise."

"Do it," Gabriella said.

"What?"

"Do. it." Gabriella repeated.

"Brie, you just almost had a panic attack at the thought of us not showing up to support you. Now you're telling us to leave you?" Chad asked.

"Troy, Mitchie, and my mom and dad will be there. If you guys don't show up, you're giving Sharpay exactly what she wants. She can't win." Gabriella said.

"But the trial…"

"You guys will be there with me in Spirit. Mom, Dad, Troy, and Mitchie will all be there, and I can lean on them. Please don't let Sharpay win. If you don't do with for Mrs. Darbus, do it for me. I will be a lot more upset if I know Sharpay got what she wanted by messing up our lives. Please, don't let her win."

"Are you sure, Gabby?" Taylor asked. "You know we will do anything for you."

"I know, and I appreciate that. But it's really going to bother me if Sharpay wins and gets what she wants. She already won't get what she wants because Troy won't be there. However, she'll be happy if the rest of you don't show up because then she gets a one woman show."

"Gabriella is right. I know my sister. She'll find a way to get rid of the rest of the cast, I included, and have a one woman show. But if we are all there we can have Troy's understudy go on with her, and the rest of us get to perform as we planned." Ryan said.

Chad started to laugh. "Ok, I'll do it. But only because I really want to see Sharpay's face when Rocketman comes out on stage instead of Troy."

Everyone else laughed at that too.

"Try and get a picture for me." Troy laughed.

"I will."

"So you're all going to stay?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

They all looked at each other and then to Gabriella. She nodded. They looked back to Mrs. Darbus and nodded. "We're in," Chad said.

"Good. Thank you. Gabriella, thank you most of all. You're very brave to be willing to let your friends do this and face the trial without them."

"Let's just stop talking about it before I change my mind," Gabriella muttered.

"Don't worry, Gabriella. You're going to do great." Chad smiled. "I wish I could be there to watch you completely destroy them."

Gabriella nodded. She wasn't sure if she was going to destroy them or they were going to destroy her. She was hoping for the first one…but she wasn't too confident.

* * *

May 30th, came faster than anyone would have liked. Gabriella was prepared as she could be for the trial and even more prepared for the musical. But she wasn't sure if she was going to go to either.

They all arrived at the Court House, and Ashley met them out front.

"Ok, Gabriella, I know you're scared. I don't blame you. I want you to tell me right here and right now what I can do to help lessen that fear?" Ashley said to Gabriela.

Gabriella just hid her face in Troy's side.

"She hasn't spoken a word to anyone all morning," Troy said. "She had a panic attack at breakfast."

Ashley sighed. "I've been in touch with Amber. She's ready to have Wolfie removed as soon as the trial starts."

"She already said she couldn't do that until Gabriella has another panic attack." Troy sighed. "She wants everyone to see how Gabriella reacts to this man to help our case."

Ashley sighed. "Gabriella's reaction to not only Wolfie but Axel and Maria as well is going to play a big part in this trial."

"They saw her reaction at the other trial. Why are they still tormenting her?"

"That was about who was the abusive parent. This is about her being taken at the gym and Axel and Maria breaking into your house. They just want her to give another statement, that's all."

"I still think they are trying to kill her," Troy muttered. "Or drive her insane, whichever comes first."

"I know you're upset. But I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure Gabriella is as comfortable as possible."

Troy sighed but nodded.

"Let's go into the room."

Everyone went inside the room and took a seat. Gabriella sat in between Troy and Steve. She was holding both of their hands in a tight grip.

"I have a signal set up with Amber so that I'll know before they bring in Wolfie so we can have Gabriella look away," Ashley said.

"Good idea," Steve said.

"It should start right after that."

Troy just nodded.

It was quiet after that. Troy tried to make small talk with Gabriella, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Wolfie is coming in," Ashley said suddenly.

Gabriella whimpered. She turned and hid her face in Troy's chest. She brought her hands up to cover her ear as she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to hear or see this guy unless she had to.

Troy rubbed her back, helping her calm down a little That's how she stayed during the opening of the trial and through all the other witnesses that had to go up and speak.

She jumped when she felt a second hand on her back. She looked up to see it was Steve. She uncovered her ears.

"It's your turn," Steve said. "I know you can do this."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep, shaky breath. She stood up and walked over to the stand. She was sworn in and took a seat.

Ashley stood up and walked over to her. "Ms. Montez, are you ok you look pale?"

Gabriella just nodded. She couldn't stop herself from turning her head just enough to see him. Long beard and all. She whimpered and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Troy said from his seat. "Right at me, right at me. Like the first time, we sang together, remember?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and felt herself relax. She let her legs go back down. "I'm ready."

"Now Gabriella before we begin, please just clarify something for me. When you are speaking, and you say 'mom' and 'dad' who are you talking about?"

"Connie and Steve Torres, they are my mom and dad," Gabriella answered.

"OK, Thank you. I just wanted that to be clear. Now, I want you to start from the beginning for me. As far back as you can remember. What age did the abuse first start?"

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She shrugged. "I don't really remember. I never considered it abuse. I thought that's how all father treated their daughters. It wasn't until I was 5 or 6 that I realized how wrong I was."

As she spoke, she never broke eye contact with Troy. As fast as she was concerned, she was talking to him, nobody else.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"I went to my friend's house for a playdate. Her mother had passed away during childbirth, so it was just her and her dad. I was terrified. I thought he was going to treat us the way Axel treated me."

"And did he?"

"No. He treated us like royalty. He gave us a snack when we first got out of school. Helped us with our homework if we needed it. Then when we were done, he played with us. He wasn't embarrassed to play dress up or tea parties with us. He even played dolls with us and talked in a really high pitched girly voice. I had so much fun and laughed more than I ever had in my life. It wasn't until I had to leave that I started to cry. I didn't want to go home to Axel. I told my friend's dad what was going on and he promised he'd talk to Maria about it and do his best to make sure it stopped. So he did. He spoke to Maria that night. She acted surprised promised to handle it. In the car on the way home, I was told to stop telling lies and being over dramatic. When we got home, she told Axel, and we moved away the next day. I never saw that man again."

"Did the abuse at least stop?" Ashley asked.

"No, if anything it got worse. It was after that I met…I met…" Gabriella groaned as she felt her breakfast rising up. She shook her head.

"Take some deep breaths, for me Gabriella. You're doing really good. Just take some deep breaths for me." Ashley said gently.

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She looked out and saw Connie and Steve. They both smiled at her and nodded encouragingly at her. She locked eyes with Troy again and felt her stomach settle too.

"I met Wolfie." She continued. "He was the person Axel would call when I was being bad and needed to be punished."

"By Wolfie, do you mean Mr. Charlie Gray?"

"Yes."

"So what happened? How did you get away?" Ashley asked.

"Axel tuned the tables, and he hit Maria. She got angry at him and took me away."

"So Maria knew about the abuse, but she only took you away after it turned on it?"

"Yes."

"Continue."

"Life was ok after that. Maria threw herself into work and left me alone most of the time." Gabriella said softly. "I met the most amazing man ever." She smiled at Troy who smiled back. "Troy Bolton, he became my boyfriend and best friend."

"When you say 'left me alone, most of the time' do you mean she neglected you?"

"Yes. I didn't know it at the time though. I figured she wasn't hitting me, so she wasn't abusing me."

"So what happened there? How and when did you realize what Maria was doing to you?"

"It wasn't easy. Even after I realized it, I didn't want to admit it. I was scared of admitting the truth. Troy helped me with that."

"I see. How did he help you?"

"Maria told me she had to travel for work and instead of taking me with her or allowing me to stay with a friend she dumped me off at this Camp. Ever since Axel, I've been terrified of meeting new people, especially males. But I've also been terrified of new places alone. Maria knew that and dumped me off at this Camp place. She didn't even come in to help me get settle. She dropped me off at the curb and drove away. I almost had a panic attack from the fear."

"And what happened?"

"I met my sister, Mitchie." Gabriella looked to Mitchie and smiled at each other. "She was really nice to me and took me to her cabin and introduced me to her friends and helped me get settled. I was still scared though. Troy ended up coming to keep me company and I wasn't scared anymore. We were invited to a Camp Fire at the camp across the lake that same night. I didn't realize it at the time, but Axel was the owner of that Camp."

"Would that be, Camp Star?"

"Yes. When I realized who he was, I left instantly. I told Troy about my past with me. When we got back to the other side, I called Maria right away. Of course, she didn't answer. She didn't answer any of the calls I made to her the entire time I was there. I later found out that she wasn't even traveling for work. It had all been a setup. She knew about Axel and planned for him to take me home with him after Camp was over."

"She knew about the past abuse, and she still wanted to send you back to him?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes. It was then I started to put the pieces together and realized she was neglecting me. Mitchie and Troy helped me call the police and talk to Child services, and I was promised I would be sent to a good home near my friends."

"I see and what happened?"

"I stayed at the Camp in the meantime. Axel would sometimes come over just to taunt me and scare me. But I always had someone came defend me. That's how I met my mom, Connie." Gabriella looked to Connie and smiled at each other. "She protected me from Axel and always took me back to Troy to help calm me down. It was her idea to take me in in the first place."

"And were you placed with a good family?"

"The best family." Gabriella smiled at Connie, Mitchie, and Steve.

"It wasn't easy at first. When I first met Steve, my dad, he had a really long beard. Because of Wolfie, I had learned to be terrified of men with long beards. But I was too terrified of telling anyone the story of the Wolfie because I didn't want to remember it. Troy helped me get my confidence and tell Mom and Dad the truth. Even before then though they were all so supportive and caring. Steve kept his distance and let me come to him. They allowed Troy to stay with me as long as I needed him. When I finally told them the truth my dad not only cut his beard but his hair as well. He's never grown it out since. After that, I learned to trust him, and I quickly realized he was nothing like Axel. He was just like my friend's dad that I had met when I was six. Now I have the best family in the world. Connie, my mom. Mitchie, my sister, and Steve, my dad." Gabriella smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, Gabriella. You are very brave to have overcome so much and still be here strong and fighting ."

"It's because of Troy, and my dad…but mostly Troy."

Gabriella looked back at Troy and smiled.

"But it didn't stay that way forever, did it?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No."

"What happened?"

"They came back….Axel and Maria came back, they wanted me back."

"Did they say why? They gave you up so easily, why would they come back? Were they getting help, promising to change and wanting to try again with you?"

"No. They just wanted me away from my family." Gabriella whimpered.

"Why, weren't you happy there?"

"I was." Tears filled her eyes. "I was happy there." She sniffed softly took a deep breath. "I am happy there."

"So what happened?"

"We had heard about their escape and their desire to get me back. We took the right precautions. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone. I didn't want to be left alone. The school was informed so they couldn't get me at school. I stayed close to Troy and my dad, and it wasn't really that bad."

"And what changed?"

Gabriella started shaking. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "They found me," she said. She buried her face in her knees as the memories attacked her like a speeding train.

"Gabriella, I understand this is hard for you, but you've got to look up and try to keep talking. Can you do that?" Ashley asked.

"Look at me, Baby girl, look right at me. I'm right here." Troy said. "You're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

When Gabriella looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "Daddy, pulled me behind him to protect me. He warned them to go away, or he'd call the police. They didn't listen." Gabriella started to cry. "Someone grabbed me from behind and when I screamed Daddy turned around to help me and then they….and then they… they hurt him!" she cried harder. "They hurt daddy on the head and knocked him out. They told me he was dead!" Gabriella was crying hysterically now.

Everyone gasped. They had never known that.

"Baby, I'm not dead. I'm right here. I'm safe. I'm not hurt. I'm right here. You're safe. You're safe. I'm right here." Steve said gently. "I'm right here."

Gabriella looked at Steve, and then to Troy and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She sniffed softly calming down and then she continued. "I was able to keep in touch with Troy by texting. Axel and Maria didn't know anything. When they found out, Axel sent a breakup message to Troy and then smashed my phone."

"Did Troy believe the text message?"

"No. He sent one back with a special code that only I would understand, so I knew he didn't believe it."

"What was it like for you back with Axel and Maria?"

"Horrible. It was like I was a little girl again. Only this time I kept trying to get away. I always got caught. So they chained me to the bed and…and they called Wolfie. This time there were no rules, no limitation, he could do whatever he wanted to me, and Maria and Axel would never stop him."

"Did he ever sexually hurt you?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "Not exactly. He'd stroke my arm and my hair and face. He would talk about it, but he never acted on it." Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "He kept promising he would. I just never knew when."

Gabriella pulled her legs closer to her chest and hugged her legs tighter to her body.

"Gabriella, you're doing so good. Just hang in there a little longer ok. I just have a few more questions for you."

"No." Gabriella whimpered. She buried her face in her knees and shook her head. "No more Wolfie. No more Wolfie."

"We're done talking about Wolfie. It's ok."

Gabriella looked finding Troy's eyes again. He smiled and blew her kiss, winking at her. She smiled softly and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"So once you were found I'm sure you were relieved and had the support of your friends and family to help you feel better?"

Gabriella nodded. "Troy knew exactly what I needed, and I didn't even need to speak it. I wasn't speaking when I first got home. Troy was my voice until I could find mine again."

"Were things ok after that?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Axel, Maria, and…and Wolfie were caught, but they blamed the abuse on my mom and dad. So Mitchie and I were both taken away from them. It was really hard, but Troy was amazing and helped me get through every day without them."

"Both sets of parents were allowed visitation rights until the day of the trial, is that right?"

"Yes."

"So you saw Axel, Maria, and Wolfie again all the time?"

"No. They never showed up I didn't care I was happy just seeing mom and dad again."

"But they did show up one night."

"Yes. They broke into my house."

"What happened?"

"I was hidden away to keep me safe in one of the bedrooms. The three of them stood outside the door banging and yelling at me until they broke into that room too. I don't really remember what happened from there. I shut down out of fear. I just know there was a lot of arguing and fighting over which one was my real mom and dad. They threatened me to tell the truth at the trial otherwise Wolfie would….Wolfie would…" Gabriella gulped and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Wolfie would follow through on his promises. They left before any more could be said. The rest of that night was kind of a blur for me."

"That must have been terrifying for you. I am very proud of you, Gabriella. You did very well up here on the stand. You're very brave and very strong."

"May I get down now?" Gabriella asked. She wasn't sure she had any energy left.

"Absolutely not! Now it's my turn." A man's voice ordered.

Gabriella looked at the voice to see Axel, Maria, Wolfie, and their lawyer. Their lawyer just happened to have a long beard as well. Troy was right…they were trying to kill her.

Gabriella felt all the color leave her body. She started shaking. She curled herself up even tighter and buried her face into her knees. She shook her head and muttered. "No more, no more, no more."

"I am calling a 15-minute recess for Ms. Montez to calm down," Amber said. "Next time, Mr. Barns do not speak out of turn."

Amber hit the gravel on the pad and stood up leaving the room. Troy and the other ran over to Gabriella and hugged her close. Troy worked his magic like he always did when Gabriella went into her protective stance.

Gabriella calm down and uncurled.

"You did amazing. I am so proud of you." Steve said.

"You're almost done. I promise." Ashley said.

"I need Troy." Gabriella whimpered. "I need him to stay with me."

"I'm right here, Brie. I am with you."

Gabriella nodded.

"Listen, this is what we're going to do," Steve said. "You're going to go back on that stand, you're going to be just as strong and brave and have been. You're going to stand up to Axel and Maria and even Wolfie once and for all and then when you're done you get to come down, and Troy and I will hold you the rest of the time until this is over. Deal?"

Gabriella shook her head. "His beard."

"They did it on purpose," Ashley said. "They knew the long beard would throw you off. But it's good. It means they're desperate. They know they don't have a chance to win, so they are using every trick in the book. If you can just look past the beard at either Troy or your dad, you can win this, and they can never bother you again."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She nodded. "You're right. I can do this." She stood up and looked to Troy. "Just like kindergarten?"

"Like Kindergarten." Troy smiled.

He kissed her forehead and went back to his seat. Gabriella took her seat and watched as her family went back to their seats. Beard or no beard she was going to do this.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Big Announcement

**A/N High School Musical Settings and Characters all belong to Kenny Ortega and Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N Camp Rock Settings and Characters all belong to Matthew Diamond and the Disney. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ: Hello to all my readers, I need to apologize for my lack of posts and updates. I wish I had a good excuse, but I don't. All I can offer is the truth. My Grandmother was diagnosed with lung cancer, and she has come to live with us. That was a huge adjustment for myself and my family. For my readers who believe in the power of prayer, please pray for my family and I. On top of that I've gone back to school full time. So between those two things I haven't had much time to be online. I hope you can forgive me. I will try to update and post when I can. Once again, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

He kissed her forehead and went back to his seat. Gabriella took her seat and watched as her family went back to their seats. Beard or no beard she was going to do this.

This time when the other Lawyer walked over to her, she took a deep breath and made eye contact with Troy. All her fears vanished.

"Ms. Montez, I just have a few questions for you. You mentioned before that Wolfie was someone to be called when you were bad. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Gabriella answered.

"I see. So if you were so scared of Wolfie, why didn't just behave? I have a daughter myself, and I will be honest and say I have spanked her a few times when she didn't behave. It only took once or twice, and now she listens to whatever I say because she knows what happens if she doesn't."

"I feel sorry for your daughter," Gabriella said. "But that is beside the point. I knew coming into this that one of the things that would come up was that I deserved the abuse because I was just a badly misbehaved child. Well, guess what, I'm not! I did not deserve the abuse, and neither does your daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Axel would beat me first and then call Woflie over for round two. Do you know why? Because I hand washed the dishes that night instead of using the dishwasher. He beat me because I made him hamburger for dinner when he wanted steak. I said no to him when he asked me to steal something from the store. I said no to him when he asked me to taste his wine to see if it was old enough. I said no to giving him another beer when he was already too drunk to stand. I slept in a sleeping bag with a pillow instead of on the cold hard floor with nothing like he asked me to. Does that sound like a badly misbehaved child to you?"

"No, but you still should have listened to your father. If your father told you to use the dishwasher you do it. If he told you to make steak, makes him a steak. You should never say no to your father, no matter what he tells you to do."

"Really? So when I was having trouble at school and sent to the Principal because of it, and Axel just said I was too stupid and he wasn't going to bother to teach me, and I should quit school and give up? Should I have just said yes sir and quit school and gone on the rest of my life believing I was stupid?"

The entire courtroom was silent. Nobody said a word.

Angry tears filled Gabriella's eyes. "When Wolfie was pinning me down, and Axel was beating me to a bloody pulp, while Maria stood there and watched, and Axel asked me if I wanted more pain should I have just said yes sir and let him continue to beat me?"

Again nobody said a word.

"When I was 13, and my Maria gave me the birds and bees talk, and then that night Axel came into my room and asked me to take off my clothes should I have just said yes sir and let him hurt me?"

Nobody spoke, you could hear a pin drop.

"No, I should not. I did not! Those are all examples of when I told Axel no, and you know what? I got beaten worse because of it. It has taken me a long time to realize this but I know this now, and I will never forget it." To everyone's surprise including her own Gabriella looked away from Troy and over to Axel, Maria, and even Wolfie. More tears filled her eyes. "I have a voice, and I have the right to say no. I did not deserve to be abused for saying no. I will not let you bully me anymore. I'm not scared of you anymore. I'm not scared of saying no anymore. In fact from this day forward until you're all out of my life for good I will only answer you with the answer 'no.' I will never stop fighting you, and I will not let you control me anymore! It's over I'm done."

With that Gabriella stood up and ran out of the Courtroom.

"Your Honor…"

"Uh…We will take a recess." Even Amber was shocked by what she had just heard.

Troy was up and out of his chair with Steve right behind him.

* * *

The found Gabriella outside with her hand over her heart as she panted.

They both pulled her into a hug.

"I am so proud of you, Gabriella. I can't even begin to put it into words." Steve said. "That was incredible."

"That was amazing, Gabriella. I am so proud of you." Troy said.

They let her go, but she didn't even smile. "I don't know what happened," she confessed. "That man told me that he hit his daughter and I just got so angry. Then it just all spilled out."

"It was amazing. I think that lawyer is in the bathroom right now changing his underwear. You scared him that badly."

Gabriella giggled. "I just got so angry, and I couldn't take it anymore. My whole life, growing up, I heard I deserved the abuse because I was badly behaved. That's what Maria would tell me. I was badly behaved, and I deserved to get hit. But I know the truth now. I'm not badly behaved, and I do not deserve the abuse. Nobody does. I just lost it."

"That was you angry?" Steve asked. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"You were amazing, Brie. I am so proud, and I wish I could have gotten that on camera." Troy smiled. "Steve is right though. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Gabriella giggled. "I couldn't have done it without the two of you."

"We love you, Gabriella. We are so proud of you." They shared a big hug.

She had done the hardest part. Now all they needed to do was wait for the verdict. But was what she said really enough to put them behind bars forever?

* * *

When Gabriella was ready, they went back inside and took a seat.

"Ms. Montez that speech you gave was very inspiring. Mr. Barns do you have any more questions for Ms. Montez?" Amber asked.

"N-no your honor." He answered.

Gabriella giggled quietly at how terrified he sounded.

"Ok, Has the jury reached a verdict?" Amber asked.

"We find all three of them guilty." one of the jury said.

Amber nodded. "Axel Turner, Maria, Montez, and Charlie Gray, you are found guilty of three types of child abuse, kidnapping, sexual assault, and breaking and entering. I here by sentence all three of you to life in a high-security Prison." Amber hit the gravel, and everyone cheered.

"We did it. This is all finally over!" Gabriella cried tears of joy.

"No, Gabriella. You did this." Ashley said. "I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, Ashely. You were amazing." Gabriella hugged Ashley tightly

"You little brat you're going to pay for this!" Axel yelled.

Gabriella looked at him and just smiled. "No, I will not. Yes, you all will." With that, she turned back to her family and hugged them all so happy that this was finally over.

They all walked out of the Courthouse with big smiles.

"So if we leave right now we can be back at school just in time for the closing act. You feel up for it?" Troy asked.

"Yes, of course, I feel like I can do anything right now." Gabriella smiled. "Let's do this!"

"That's my girl!" Steve said.

They all got in the car and headed back to school.

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot of the school and Gabriella jumped out of the car. She grabbed Troy's hand and together they took off running. Mitchie laughed as she ran behind him.

They made it inside just as Sharpay was storming out. "Oh perfect, go for it, save the day, whoopie!" She snapped and then stormed out.

Ryan laughed and went over to them. "You guys have to see this."

Together they went over to the side of the stage to see Rocketman dressed is the most insane costume they had ever seen. Everyone was laughing and cheering him on. Gabriella and Troy laughed with them,

Ryan sent a signal to Kelsi, and everyone got quiet again.

"You two ready?" Ryan asked.

"Let's do this." Gabriella smiled.

They shared a kiss and Troy went off back stage. The music started, and Troy started to make his way down the ale again.

You know how life can be? It changes over night

Gabriella appeared out the doorways set up on stage, and she sang with them.

It's sunny then raining, but it's alright

A friend like you always makes it easy

I know that you get me every time

Troy stood on the piano stool and raised his arms up declaring it to the world again.

Through every up, through every down

You know I'll always be around

Through anything, you can count on me!

Troy sat next to Kelsi and pretended to play the piano and then zipped his fingers across flipping his hair causing Gabriella get weak at the knees, and a million other girls scream.

Troy started to climb up the fake tree that had just since dried. He jumped over the railing of the balcony, and slowly they side stepped getting closer and closer to each other

All I wanna do is be with you, be with you

There's nothing we can do

I just wanna be with you, only you

No matter where life takes us

Nothing can break us apart

You know it's true

As they came back together, they paused for a minute looking into each other's eyes. Then pushed off and spun around. They locked hands and walked back over to the edge.

I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with you

Troy stood behind Gabriella and gently together lifted their arms up and around together and then pulled her into his arms and spun her out.

The sun will always shine,

It's how you make me feel

Cause what we have is real

And we will always be together

Troy used his finger signaling Gabriella to run into him. She did, and he grabbed her, lifted her up and spun her around. She laughed happily as she sang.

He set her down, and she went over the railing to keep singing. She had no idea behind her Troy had opened the door and let all the Wildcats in to sing with them, even the gang from Camp Rock was there to sing with them.

One by one they went over and hugged Gabriella, silently congratulating her on the wonderful news. Together the group of friends sang in perfect harmony, that had the entire audience on on the feet clapping and singing along.

Troy went back over to Gabriella and handed her a dozen roses. Then he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. Gabriella took one of the roses and thew it at Kelsi, thanking her for all her hard work.

I just want to do is be with you!

As everyone clapped and cheered, Gabriella looked to Troy. "Thank you." She mouthed to him.

"I love you." he mouthed back.

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss, and then everyone rushed off stage.

When the musical was over Connie and Steve rushed over with flowers and hugs for everyone.

"You guys did amazing up there. We are so proud of you." Connie said.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" Steve smiled. "I am so proud of both my girls."

"You all have to join us this summer at Camp Rock, if we all perform together like that again we can totally win Final Jam!" Caitlyn said.

Troy, Mitchie, and Connie looked to Gabriella. Camp Rock had become a sore subject for Gabriella because of what happened last time, and they didn't know how she'd handle it.

"Of course! We all have to go!" Gabriella giggled. "We will show those Camp Rockers how we Wildcats rock!"

"Yes!" Mitchie laughed.

Gabriella did too. "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked confused.

"I've been looking online for colleges. I have decided to study pre-law. I want to help and get justice for someone just like Ashley did for me. I'll be starting U of A in the fall and taking my pre- required classes there. Maybe in a year or two, I'll move on somewhere else. Until then I'm staying here close to home.

"Gabriella I am so proud of you. That is amazing!" Steve said.

"I'm so happy you felt safe enough to tell us. You've come so far." Connie said.

"That's my girl! You're going to make an incredible lawyer one day!" Troy smiled widely.

"Thanks, everyone. I love you." Gabriella smiled.

They all shared one large group family hug. This was Gabriella's family now, and nothing and nobody was ever going to take it away from her again.

The End

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the new stories so please review! SO this is the last chapter and the last story in the series. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, sadly this is my last High School Musical and Camp Rock crossover. However I have plans for another High School Musical story and I will be posting a Camp Rock crossover with Glee story. So keep an eye out for those.**

 **Because of everything going on right now I will no longer be posting chapter by chapter. I will start posting once I have completed writing the do not give up on me and please do not stop following me I am doing the best I can to give you all stories you're going to like. Below are the summaries for the two stories.**

 **High School Musical: What If - What if Sharpay had found a different article online about Gabriella? What if she used this information to blackmail Gabriella into staying away from Troy? Will Gabriella listen? Will Troyella ever get together? What is Gabriella's secret? Read to find out!**

 **My Cousin Dani - Follow cousins Dani, Mitchie, and Rachel as they go through death, bullies, and abuse. Who will be there to help them through it all? Will they end up suffering alone?**

 **Ok, that's all for now guys! Thanks again for reading this story!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


End file.
